Anti Social Behavioral Order
by SoapyMayhem
Summary: Hiatus - A group of juvenile delinquents are sentenced to spend their summer doing community service. When a freak lighting storm gives them super powers, they are forced to stick together, no matter how much they hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

******Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

So I am writing another drabble. This one will probably be updating daily, and unlike Lost and Found, ASBO will have longer chapters maybe 500-1500 words. Some of you may recognize the first few Chapters as a O/S I posted about a year ago. I have since reworked it to fit in the drabble format and also changed a few of the characters and names. ASBO plot is inspired by the UK show Misfits, in which five juvenile delinquents are doing community service and gain superpowers during a freak lightning storm.

Aside from borrowing a few of the character back stories, powers, and the overall premise, ASBO will be very different from Misfits and will not follow the same plot. I hope you enjoy and stick around for the ride.

Thanks to **Twimarti** and **CaraNo** my prereaders!

Here are you warnings - This story will contain bad language, explicit sexual content, drug use, violence, and possibly death. As always, there will be an HEA, very little angst, and no cheating, but I must warn you Edward is a MAJOR asshole and Bella is a little crazy, so I hope you'll be patient with them through their mistakes.

Thanks and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Echoes' - The Rapture**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

****Edward Cullen****

These days, everyone wants to hear my story – how the beginning compares to those they've seen in comics or superhero movies. Of course, I wish I could lay claim to being bitten by a radioactive spider, say I was doused with toxic waste, or simply part of an unethical genetics experiment gone bad, or maybe tell them I was born on a planet in a galaxy far, far away, but the truth was – I was dressed in one of those stupid, orange convict jumpsuits, in a park scooping up dog shit.

It was the summer before my senior year in high school – the year my life as I knew it, changed in ways I could have never imagined possible.

That was the summer I got my powers.

* * *

Still with me? Check out the banners and story playlist posted on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Bonfire' - Childish Gambino**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

****Edward Cullen****

When I say I used to be a douche, believe me, I was a fucking douche of epic proportions. Thank fuck I eventually changed – emphasis on eventually, because that was a long fucking road.

By the time I was seventeen, I was already competing on a national level. My trainer assured my folks that I'd be ready to compete in the Olympics before the summer games began next year. So yeah, I was an all-star, the town golden boy. At my high school, they treated me like a fucking god. I had the most popular girl at Volturi Preparatory Academy, not to mention any other pussy I wanted practically on tap. All the girls wanted to fuck the track star, and it didn't hurt that I was easy on the eyes as well. So, to summarize – I was a whore, a bully and a cocky piece of shit, and everyone fucking loved me.

The guy who coined the phrase - 'How the mighty have fallen' couldn't have summed up my road to ruin any better, because when I fell, I fell really fucking hard.

During the two week break before my next grueling summer training sessions were scheduled to begin, Jane, my part-time girlfriend at the time, was visiting her family in Italy. Without her around to fulfill my _baser_ needs, I found myself looking for a quick fuck and a little excitement. First I texted Kate, one of my regulars, then I sent a message to James, my dealer, who was all too happy to oblige with the party favors.

Kate and I left James' with a few grams of coke, and headed out to Pulse, Seattle's hottest dance club – to which I was let in because of my charm and good looks alone.

I never actually needed a fake ID with looks and talent like mine.

The music was pounding and sweat was pouring off our bodies as we grinded together. Kate was about to drag me to the bathroom to do a couple more lines and suck my cock, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Tyler Crowley, fellow douchebag and my second on the track team. His demeanor was off and he was acting a little twitchy. I was about to tell him to piss-off when he asked me if I was holding.

"No-" I started, but was interrupted by Kate.

"Tyler, you gotta try the shit Eddie scored. It's so fucking smooth," she cooed. I wanted to smack her for offering up my fucking coke. It wasn't like I couldn't afford to buy more because I was fucking loaded, but I didn't feel like making another run back to James' anytime soon.

"Yeah, Tyler, I got some shit, but not enough for you," I lied dismissively.

"Come on Eddie, I'll give you a bill for half a gram," he pleaded, and fuck if I couldn't turn him down. James had charged me $150.00 for two and a half. There was also no possible way I was going to use it all tonight anyway.

"Yeah, Tyler whatever. Meet me in the men's room in ten minutes. I'll hook you up," I agreed reluctantly.

On the way to the men's room Kate began whining about how she thought she deserved a cut of the money since she helped me make a sale_. Dumb bitch_.

"How about this, Kate, you and me go to the men's room now, and you get on your knees and suck my cock as a reward for making me some money," I replied with a smirk, laughing when she stomped her foot and huffed indignantly. It didn't matter though, she still followed my ass to the bathroom, after I turned and walked away. She knew if she didn't come with me, I'd find someone else on the way.

Once we were in the stall, Kate pulled out a mirror, and a rolled up dollar bill out of her purse as I took a vial of coke from my pocket. She was practically bouncing in anticipation as I poured out enough to do two lines each. I let her have hers first so I could get my cock in her mouth a bit faster, and mere moments after she'd done her lines, I was pushing down on her shoulders.

Eagerly, I snorted the first line as I felt her hand slip into my slacks and grasp me. With closed eyes, I groaned at the sensation and the warmth radiating from her body. I leaned forward slightly, ready to do the other line when I heard a loud banging on the bathroom stall door.

"Tyler, fuck-off for five more minutes," I practically growled at the interruption, as my cock was about to slip into Kate's mouth.

The knocking grew louder, and I was about to push Kate off my dick and beat the shit out of Tyler, when I heard a sound that made my blood crystalize in my veins.

"Police, open the door," a commanding voice shouted, the sound echoed through the stalls. In that moment I thanked my lucky stars that I was next to a fucking toilet, cause I was gonna dump that shit and get away with it for sure.

"Just a minute, I stalled, grabbing the mirror so I could dump the line I was about to enjoy into the swirling water. Quickly, I fished out the vial of coke I'd put back in my pocket. Just as I was about to dump it with the rest of my illegal shit, Kate shot up from off her knees, flailing her arms hysterically effectively knocking the fucking vial from my hands, causing it to spill all over the floor.

The second her head connected with the bottom of my hand was a defining moment that changed my life irrevocably.

It was all over the news – local and national. The media had a field day, and were all too happy to portray me for what I was – the egotistical bastard that spent his time fucking around with drugs and corrupting teenage girls. Kate was treated as the young innocent who was manipulated by an arrogant drug addict. She got away with barely a slap on the wrist all because she chose to testify against me.

Being seventeen, I of course was tried as a minor, but the conviction alone was enough to get me banned from nationals, lose my sponsors, cause my parents extreme embarrassment and disappointment, and effectively ruin any chances I had of ever competing in the Olympics.

In short, I was fucked, and to top it all off, I was sentenced to work the entire summer doing community service.

* * *

A/N

Yes Edward is a major ass for while, but I think we all know who is going to set him straight!

Intrigued? Add ASBO to alerts!


	3. Chapter 3

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

So yeah... I still have a bit more to go before I begin posting daily, but I wanted to update in honor of Breaking Dawn being totally fuckawesome! Next update on ASBO will be in a few days. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Vireo's Eye' - Future Islands**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

****Edward Cullen****

In my black Aston Martin, I pulled up to the Forks community center at 5:45am. Since I was early, I relaxed a bit, yawning and stretching.

As I was about to open the car door, an all-too-familiar, shiny red BMW pulled up beside me. The car was fucking hot, but the driver - virginal princess Rosalie Hale - was an annoying little bitch. I groaned in realization that I'd be stuck having to listen to her prissy bullshit all summer long.

Like my own very public scandal, everyone heard that Rosalie had gotten caught shoplifting at Macy's. I didn't understand why, though. She could have bought whatever she wanted, especially since her family was as loaded as mine, if not more.

I wondered if 'Little Miss Perfect' was nothing but a fucking klepto.

Knowing it was still a little early, I decided to hang out by my car and see what kind of delinquent trash I was gonna be stuck working with all summer.

After Little Miss Klepto, the next to arrive was a tall guy with wavy blonde hair. He came peddling in dressed all in black, with black eyeliner, riding around like a fucking loser on his black bike which he promptly locked up and then removed the front tire. I chuckled to myself, wondering if Gothboy also thought Rosalie was a fucking klepto that would steal his piece of shit bike at the first opportunity.

I tried to get a good look at his face wondering if recognized him from school, but he didn't look familiar. Once his bike was secure, he rushed inside the building, staring at the ground the entire time.

Suddenly my ears perked up at the sound of a bike, pulling up in the front of the building. Not a bike like Gothboy was riding, but a real fucking bike – a Harley. She was dressed in tight black leather pants and high-heeled boots which caused a sudden tightening in my jeans. I groaned when she turned and bent slightly, displaying the low cut blue top that barely covered her perky tits. That girl was sex on long fucking legs, and took me from half-mast to ready to fuck in less than second. As if her body wasn't hot enough, I thought my cock was gonna bust through my jeans when she removed the sleek black riding helmet and long brown waves of silky looking hair fell down her back.

Reflexively, I cleared my throat and adjusted my cock. Her head snapped to mine and she gave me a quick once over before parting her cherry lips in a disgusted sneer. Those fucking lips and the menacing bitch brow she cocked at me, made me impossibly harder. I winked at her and watched as she rolled her eyes and headed into the building - hot little bitch.

The thing was, I fucking loved bitches, and I loved fucking them too. It was always an exciting challenge using my skills to melt their frosty exteriors. It didn't matter that in the end, they always turned out to be boring vapid skanks just like every other girl, by that time, I was ready to move on to the next girl.

At some point that year, I'd pretty much had everyone I'd set my sights on, so by then I was left with, well, fucking leftovers – they were chicks that were descent enough lays to fuck again, but smart enough to kno better than be clingy or expect a relationship. My regulars were the ones who had a place in my contact list while the others were promptly deleted once I'd sampled the goods.

This biker chick was easily the bitchiest looking piece of tale I'd ever seen. Seeing her made me wonder why the fuck I hadn't cruised public schools sooner.

* * *

A/N

Still an ass right! Can Biker Bitch Bella tame the beast?

Still want more? Let me know! I love hearing from you!


	4. Chapter 4

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits.

Special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

So far the consensus is - Edward is a douche-nozzle. Don't worry though, Bella is gonna set him straight. Just put up with his arrogant ass a while longer, and I promise you won't be sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

****Edward Cullen****

Moments later, after Biker Bitch had gone into the building, a little yellow Volkswagen Beetle pulled up, and a short childlike girl hopped out of the appropriately tiny car. She checked her face in the side view mirror, since apparently she didn't have rearview mirror inside the thing.

Laughter erupted from deep within when I took in her ridiculous appearance. She looked like she'd been dressed by Rainbow Bright's crack-head mother.

At the sound of my abrupt laughter, her head shot up in my direction. I didn't even attempt to stifle myself. Honestly, I couldn't give a shit what these lowlifes thought of me. I knew my attitude was disgusting, and if my mother knew, she would have promptly smacked me upside the head for it, but this girl really did look fucked.

She was looking all kinds of bat-shit crazy with her mismatched socks, Grateful Dead t-shirt, rainbow striped leggings and three fucking layers of skirts, but it was her weird ass hair that was the cherry on the cake – short, inky black strands twisted into tiny little dreads that looked like little spikes poking out of her head.

She stared at me confused for a moment, but then waived at me like I was her fucking buddy or something.

Her cheerful demeanor took me off guard, which pissed me off. I simply wasn't sure how to react, so I quieted my laughter and sneered at her, but that only ended up making her laugh at me instead.

Feeling irritated and angry, my scowl deepened. Suddenly, I was no longer interested in watching these fucking people anymore.

Realizing, I hadn't seen her exit the car, I glanced over in Rosalie's direction and found her preening herself. She was goddamn ridiculous - I mean, it was fucking community service and she thought she needed to look like a beauty queen? We were going to be cleaning graffiti picking up trash off the side of the goddamn highway and she was sitting there plastering her lips with fucking baby pink glitter gloss shit. _Idiot_.

Annoyed, I glanced at my watch seeing it was 5:52am. I figured I'd need time to change into the horrendous orange jumpsuit the center provided for all the future convicts of America.

Once I stepped inside the building, I resigned myself to the fact that I needed to find a way to amuse myself, to make this fucking place interesting or I was going to end up committing suicide before the end of the summer. No sooner had the thoughts crossed my mind, I realized that the shit-hole community center was actually good for something. The place was so fucking cheap that they only had space for one locker room.

We were co-ed.

I chuckled as Rosalie and Pixie angrily grabbed their jumpsuits out of the lockers and took them into the empty stalls.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," I shouted after them, hoping they'd come back at get naked. Rosalie gave me the finger, while Pixie ignored my comment.

Looking around, I noticed Gothboy was already dressed and sitting in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees. That only left the Biker Bitch.

As I passed by set after set of lockers looking for her fine ass, I came to the last aisle. Unable to stop myself, I sucked in a quick breath in response to the epic deliciousness on display mere feet away.

Goddamn... that girl was the epitome of my thirteen year old wet dreams.

* * *

A/N

Thoughts?

Still want more? Let me know! I love hearing from you!


	5. Chapter 5

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

This chapter brings us back to where the O/S ended. Starting with tomorrow's chapter, I will be posting regularly every couple of days, and when I get the story completed I will post once or twice daily.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

****Edward Cullen****

_Fuck_.

Biker Bitch was bent over in just a lacy black thong slipping on her jumpsuit. As she moved, her hair swayed across her shoulders, exposing a bit of black ink on her back - though I couldn't really see what it was. Seeing her like that had my cock hard again in seconds. She stood up and without zipping up her jumpsuit she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. As she moved, her suit opened at bit, so I could just barely see the outline of one of her perfect tits. Unintentionally, I groaned, catching her attention. At that, she turned around, caught me ogling her and sneered, obviously annoyed by my attention.

Unashamedly, I stole another glance down at her tits, but this time the best parts were covered by her jumpsuit.

I had no doubt that the girl in front of me was a wildcat in bed, and might even end up in my top ten fucks, or my top five if she knew how to work her pussy right. I adjusted myself in my pants, and proceeded to find my own locker as she slipped on the provided tennis shoes and socks.

Noticing that my time to dick around was running out, I grabbed my shit from the locker I found labeled 'Cullen, E' and proceeded to strip in front of Biker Bitch. If she didn't care, fuck if I didn't either. However, I refused to be practically naked underneath my jumpsuit. It looked brand new, but I didn't want to take any chances and end up with fucking crabs or something. That meant, I wore my own boxers, white t-shirt, and used my own fucking socks too.

Though, I had a feeling she wouldn't, I hoped that Biker Bitch would stick around and watch the show, but before I could even get my pants off, she was gone without so much as a second glance. I chuckled, knowing that feigning disinterest was the oldest bitch affectation in the book. She would pretend not to notice me but would secretly be watching me when I wasn't looking.

I was smirking to myself as I left the locker room only to run smack into a skinny, pathetic loser, looking like he'd just walked off the set of Revenge of the Nerds. I fought the urge to act like a complete asshole by clenching my fists and warning him. "Stay of my way nerd, or I'll smash your fucking face in," I growled, enjoying the way he cowered in response. Gothboy was still sitting in the nearby corner watching the whole exchange. He looked like a loner, his type rarely ever gave me any shit, but I figured I'd make sure he stayed out of my way too.

"You too, you fucking Columbine wannabe… you better not bring any goddamn guns in here," I threatened. I hadn't actually meant to call him that. Honestly, that fucking school shooting bullshit seriously scared me when my parents told me the story last year. I had just gotten in trouble for fucking with a couple of freshman geeks, and my parents were "disappointed in my cruel behavior." When they told me about the two misfits who came to school and killed a bunch of people who'd been messing with them, well it made a difference. After hearing all that, I made a conscious effort not to seek out the weaklings anymore.

In response to my display of dominance, the frightened nerd scrambled off toward the lockers, while Gothboy put his head back down again.

I could tell right away, aside from Biker Bitch, this summer was gonna fucking blow.

* * *

A/N

Just a little more Assholward, I promise.

Still want more? Let me know! I love hearing from you!


	6. Chapter 6

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

****Edward Cullen****

As I left the locker room, I recognized the counselor who'd been assigned to my case standing nearby with a clipboard in his hand, drinking coffee and looking annoyed. It was obvious he wanted to be here about as much as I did.

He glanced around the room, likely making sure everyone was present, but his gaze stopped when it landed on _her_.

"Welcome back Bella, glad you could make it," the counselor said, greeting Biker Bitch with a friendly, but casual tone.

"Glad to be back... _pig-fucker_," she replied in a sickly sweet voice, mumbling the last part under her breath. Fuck, her bitchiness made me hard.

I was thankful that I'd had the foresight to tuck my cock in the waistband of my boxers or I would have been sporting wood around her fine ass all day.

Pig-fucker rattled off our names, making sure we were all here. By the time he got to me, I heard a few gasps of surprise, when a couple of them recognized my name. I already knew Rosalie, and now I knew Bella, so I kind of tuned him out when he called out the others – I honestly couldn't have cared less.

"I'm Jacob Black and you little shits are going to be my bitches for the next two months. You better listen to what I say because this ain't kindergarten and I ain't gonna repeat myself. I expect you all to be dressed and ready at 6a.m. everyday. You should have already been made aware that you're required be here for ten hours every day. Now I am required by law to make sure you take breaks so after the first four hours, you allowed a half-hour break, then you'll work another four hours before you're allowed another half-hour break. That leaves us with the the last hour, during which you're required to come in here for counseling - except you." He motioned to Nerdboy, who nodded his head.

What the fuck? Fucking counseling – bullshit – I didn't want to talk to these fucking assholes about my goddamn feelings. It seemed everyone was just as pissed about this development as I was when we all groaned in response.

"First things first – I want you all to head over to the storage building around back and grab some buckets, towels, paint and brushes. There are at least five Wolf Pack tags scattered around this side of the park – clean that shit up."

"Aren't those like gang symbols or something?" Rosalie asked nervously. She was right. I would have never admitted it, but I felt a bit apprehensive about fucking with the La Push gang myself.

The Wolf Pack, as they liked to call themselves, were these huge fuckers that ran most of the drugs in the area here from Canada. James, my dealer, got all his shit from them.

I thought James was a crazy motherfucker, but even he wouldn't fuck with those guys.

"Problem, princess?" Jacob sneered, catching Rosalie off guard.

"Well, I mean... won't that like... piss them off if we umm... mess with their graffiti things?" she replied nervously biting her lip.

"Probably, but I don't really give a shit. The mayor wants that garbage out of the park and you assholes are gonna do it. Now get the hell out there and get started," he snapped dismissively.

"This is insanity," Rosalie grumbled, turning to me wide-eyed.

"Let's just get this shit over with," I offered irritably, turning on my heels.

* * *

A/N

Jake is an asshole too! What was with Bella's nickname for him, and the Wolf Pack gang... Thoughts? Theories?

Still want more? Let me know! I love hearing from you!


	7. Chapter 7

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

****Edward Cullen****

"You have really nice hair," a small, energetic voice declared as we walked toward the storage building. I smirked thinking she was talking to me, only to see Pixie reaching up to tug a strand of Gothboy's blonde locks.

He frowned and looked away, seeming embarrassed by her attention.

"You're that runner guy, right?" she said suddenly, turning her attention on me since Gothboy was ignoring her.

"Yeah," I replied shortly, before moving a bit faster to get away from the weird girl.

Wanting to avoid having _that_ conversation, I caught up to Bella who was walking a few paces ahead, obviously aware of where we were headed. I was curious to find out what she'd done to have to be here a second time.

"What's with the cold shoulder, Bella?" I asked casually, flashing my signature crooked grin – the one that never failed to soak panties.

"Edward, right?" she replied, ignoring my question all together.

"Sure, but you can call me anything you like… as long as you scream _my name_ when I fuck you," I retorted with a slight smirk.

"Don't annoy me, Cullen, or you'll never get in my pants," she warned, shocking the hell out of me. She didn't try to play coy or even gloss over the fact that she'd already considered letting me fuck her. Though, I was confused by the fact that she made sure my name was Edward, but then called me Cullen… whatever… this shit was going to be easier than I thought… and for some reason, I wasn't sure I had a problem with that.

"Yes, ma'am," I agreed with a grin.

"Look, there's one of the Wolf Pack's graffiti tags," Nerdboy said, pointing at a large tribal wolf symbol that had been painted on the side of the building.

"For fucks sake, were going to need some ladders," I complained.

*o*ASBO*o*

"Is it time for our break yet? I need a smoke," Rosalie whined. Nerdboy checked his watch, mentioning that we still had another half hour.

"I'm fucking hungry, let's cut out early," I decided.

"Cullen's right, Jacob will be too busy jacking-off in his office to notice," Bella agreed.

"Looks like it's gonna storm anyway," Pixie replied, staring off into the clouds.

* * *

A/N

Sorry... this was a bit of a short one, but tomorrow'd will be much longer, and in Bella POV. Should I continue? Do you guys want more? Let me know! I love hearing from you!


	8. Chapter 8

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

Some of you had questions about how closely the plot will stick to the Misfits plot - it really won't. So don't fret if you haven't seen the show, my story isn't going to spoil anything for you in case you want to! I've just taken a few elements and made them my own twisted Twilight tale.

Enough with the chit chat... here's Bella!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Blue Jeans' - Lana Del Rey**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

****Bella Swan****

The moment I parked my bike in the lot, I could feel his eyes on me - hungry and wanting.

I knew what I was doing to him - a little tease here and there, and a ton of attitude – he didn't do shy. I was pretty fucking aware of that by now. Edward Cullen wanted aggressive, assertive.

He was a bitch magnet.

At this point, I way past the idea that I'd gone completely insane. Maybe I had some kind of mental defect - I seemed to lack a sense of self-preservation, or maybe I was simply a masochist, but for some crazy fucked up reason, I was in love with that arrogant bastard.

The guy hardly had any redeeming qualities. He was a bully, extremely promiscuous, egotistical, and a according to his recent conviction – a fucking coke-head.

I tried not to be drawn to him. I even agreed to change schools after my sophomore year when my Mom lost her job and we couldn't afford the Academy's tuition any more, but it didn't matter – the draw was still there.

It also didn't help that his gorgeous face was everywhere – on posters, in the newspapers. His sexy mug was actually plastered on a motherfucking box of Wheaties – until a few weeks ago that is. After the incident at the club and his subsequent conviction, he lost his sponsors and ultimately, his chance to compete again.

It was a shame really, for a talent like his to go to waste, but he didn't really deserve the talent after the way he squandered it and the horrible ways he found to treat people.

Again, I found myself wondering what I saw in that fucking prick.

Maybe it was cliché and a bit conceited on my part to believe I could fix Edward Cullen, but I was going to try.

_Two Weeks Ago…_

"Miss Swan, how are you today?" Officer Newton asked looking down at me from over his aviators, as he stood at the convenience store counter waiting for change on the coffee and cigarettes he just purchased. "Your father says you got accepted to Harvard, that's amazing."

Mike Newton – what a kiss-ass. He constantly hit on me last summer when I was working at his parent's store. Aside from the fact that he was way too old for me, he was gross, and couldn't take a fucking hint.

I had to go so far as threatening to tell his boss – my father – that he was acting like a fucking tool and wouldn't leave me alone. I was about to ignore him when I saw my window of opportunity.

"Fuck you, asshole," I sneered, my heart beating fast in my chest as adrenaline coursed through my veins. Damn it kind of felt good to be bad.

His face turned red with embarrassment. "Isabella… what… I'm an officer of the law. You can't speak to me like that," he chastised becoming angry. Mrs. Cope the cashier watched us both looking rather stunned and a bit amused.

"Shut up, pig." I punctuated my remark by giving him the finger, testing his limits._ I always wanted to say that!_

"One more smart remark out of you, Missy, and I'm taking you in to see your father," he threatened.

"Oh really, cunt?" I fought the urge to cringe myself, I loathed that word.

Mrs. Cope gasped at the vulgarity spewing from my mouth, as I took a step toward Officer Newton, and poked him hard in the chest.

"I'm." _poke_ "waiting." _poke_ "cunt."

"That's enough, Isabella. You're coming with me right now… don't make me arrest you."

At that, I shoved him hard, causing him to fall backwards onto the newsstand, taking a potato chip display along with him.

"Isabella Swan you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be held against you…"

_It's all for you, Edward. Don't make me regret it._

* * *

A/N

So, was Bella like you expected? She's young and... very determined and maybe a little bit stalkerish... Just remember kids make mistakes and this is a coming of age story. You guys still enjoying this? Let me know! I love hearing from you!


	9. Chapter 9

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

So everyone seems to have been shocked by Bella... seemed to have been a pleasant shock though.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

****Bella Swan****

"Bella, what happened to you? Why are you acting like… this?" Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder, whispering as the others went to their cars to take enjoy the break. My eyes lingered on Edward's retreating form for a split second before I turned back to Emmett.

"I guess I just needed a change," I answered nonchalantly, shrugging off his concern.

I suppose I could consider Emmett my friend. Junior year we were both on the debate team and the Forks High yearbook staff. We'd also volunteered at the community center together last summer. He was a nice guy, super-smart, maybe a little eccentric, but he didn't deserve my bitchiness, though I wasn't about to admit my master plan to him either.

"I thought maybe you'd be volunteering with me again this summer, but then I heard what happened with Officer Newton. I just don't understand... I mean I thought you were going to Harvard… will they even let you in now that… well… now that you have a criminal record?" he asked worriedly, adjusting his glasses.

"I appreciate your concern, but don't worry about me… Harvard will never hear a word about that incident - my dad made Newton drop the charges, but then he made me come here as a punishment – wanted me to see what it was like to be here as a requirement, which is just fucking stupid of him because I would have been volunteering here anyway." It was the truth too, but it had all worked out according to my plan. I was aware though that as a volunteer, I'd have been able to leave whenever I wanted or have the ability to opt out of the more disgusting jobs. The jumpsuit was optional as well, but I always wore it so my street clothes didn't get messed up.

The thing was, I'd already decided to volunteer this summer, but one morning a couple weeks ago Dad warned me over breakfast that Edward Cullen was going to be there fulfilling his community service hours, and for me not to get mixed up with a drug addict like him. I finally saw my chance, but it wouldn't work if I was there as a volunteer.

Volunteers were sent home before the 'group-therapy sessions' and I needed to be there. The only way to do that was to earn myself the title of 'juvenile delinquent.'

"Are you okay though... I mean... _really_ okay? Cause, I heard from Peter that he saw you on the back of one of those Wolf Pack guy's motorcycles the other day. They're dangerous," he replied warily.

"I'm fine… Seth isn't into drugs like a lot of the other guys. He just sold me a bike is all. Besides his mom is dating my Dad – which means he might be my step-brother one day, so I might as well get to know him."

He nodded wordlessly.

I wasn't sure why I felt the need to explain myself to Emmett, but he just looked so concerned.

"Emmett… don't worry about me, okay. You should worry more about how you're going to fix your hair after I fuck it up," I replied before wrapping my arm around his neck and ruffling his hair playfully.

"Uncle… Uncle," he shouted, laughing until I released him.

"Bella… that's funny and all but don't do that when the others are around. It's hard enough for a guy like me to get respect without getting razzed by a chick in public."

"You got it. No more horseplay, I promise." We stood around another minute or so, talking the way we did before. I just want him to know that I was still me - me with a backbone.

"That Cullen kid just started staring at you," Emmett whispered suddenly, glancing over my shoulder. "He's such an asshole. You know he threatened me this morning?"

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked appalled, but not surprised in the least.

"He said if I didn't stay out of his way he was going to 'smash my fucking face in.' Then he told that weird guy Jasper - you know, the goth – well he called him a Columbine wannabe. Can you believe that?"

I shook my head in disgust wondering what the hell was wrong with Edward.

He had it so good – amazing supportive parents, he was wealthy, athletically gifted and highly intelligent, not to mention the fact that he was fucking gorgeous. I guess he had to have some kind of flaw – unfortunately that flaw was his abhorrent personality.

"Shit… he's coming over here. I'm gonna… yeah I'm gonna go. Sorry," Emmett said fearfully, before heading back into the building.

Edward walked toward me, turning on the full effect of his practiced swagger, and that fuck-hot smirk. I wanted to slap him silly.

"Was that fucking geek bothering you?" His tone was cocky, as usual. Damn… I wanted to take him down a peg or two.

"No." I answered simply.

"Let me know if he does… I'll take care of it."

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

"I didn't say that. I just wanted to offer my _services_," he replied suggestively.

I looked him up and down, appraisingly as though I was deciding whether or not to take him up on his offer.

"I think I'd rather let 'the geek,' as you called him, take care of my _services,_ than let you touch me," I replied with a disgusted sneer.

He looked stunned and a bit pissed as I worked to contain the triumphant smile that was fighting to get out. It was too much to see him looking so confused and slightly dejected. It made wonder if anyone had ever turned him down like that before. I didn't want to be tempted to take it all back and beg him to do naughty things to my body, so I turned around and walked back toward the community center to sit on one of the park benches.

A few minutes later, I was joined on the bench by Alice and Rosalie who lit up a couple cigarettes. They offered me one, but I politely declined, even though I wished I had something to do with my hands.

Instead of fidgeting, I chose to observe.

The other girls smoked and chatted about clothes while Emmett sat in the grass in front of us staring up at Rosalie's tits from under his thick rimmed glasses. The quiet kid, Jasper was nowhere to be seen, and Edward had apparently fallen asleep sprawled out in the grass with one arm flung over his head. He was looking majorly delicious with the arms of his jumpsuit tied around his waist, giving me the perfect view of his muscular arms.

Briefly, I wondered if he was thinking about me or my swift rejection. For my sake, I sure as fuck hoped so.

When it was close to time for our first break to be over Jacob walked outside looking a bit smug.

"You kids like dog shit?"

* * *

A/N

Jacob's a real gem, huh? Definitely not a love interest for Bella, so no worries there. Weather forecast isn't looking too good for the next chapter...

My current strategy is to post a chapter for every two chapters that I write, and I've been writing like crazy today, hence the multiple posts. I might be able to post one more chapter tonight, if I don't get distracted... hubs wants to watch old episodes of Dr. Who

You guys still enjoying this? Let me know! I love hearing from you!


	10. Chapter 10

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

So... some of you like Bella and a few don't... ASBO is definitely a coming of age story, so I hope you'll stick around to see them get beyond their immaturity.

Now brace yourselves... the storm is here.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

****Edward Cullen****

"Oh… eww, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," Rosalie complained as we encountered a particularly wet pile of shit.

"Don't breathe through your nose," I suggested irritably. So far that tactic was working for me… kind of.

"Hey does that Bella girl look familiar to you?" she asked out of nowhere, glancing over to the other group – Bella, Pixie, and Nerdboy – who were picking up dog shit on the other side of the park.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I'd ever seen her before," I admitted seriously, knowing there was no way in hell a chick like that would get lost under my radar.

"No… I mean I know I've seen her before, but she looked different… I think," Rosalie argued, sounding extremely frustrated. My skin prickled with what felt like static electricity, and on instinct, I glanced up noticing the darkening sky, just as an icy drop of rain slid down my cheek.

"Who gives a fuck? I've never seen her before."

No fucking way could I ever forget her perfect tits and ass.

A part of me was a bit interested to know if Rosalie did recognize her from somewhere else. The girl intrigued me for some reason – maybe because she saw through my bullshit pickup act. I hadn't been turned down like that since I was fourteen. I mean sometimes girls played hard to get, but I couldn't remember the last time a chick looked at me like I was no better than the shit on her shoes.

Speaking of shit on shoes…

"Mother fucker," I shouted looking at the disgusting mess that had coated the bottom of my sneakers. Before I even had a chance to scrape the stuff off my heel, a clap of thunder echoed loudly, making Rosalie scream and grab on to my arm in fear. Immediately after the thunder struck, lightning shot across the sky.

We must have looked like morons standing there - eyes glazed over in panic, mouths open in shock.

We lived in the Pacific Northwest, so a little thunder and lightning rarely caused any kind of panic, but this was different. It took another bolt of lightning shooting across the sky for it to sink in what I was actually seeing.

"The fucking lightning… it's shooting up from the goddamned ground," I shouted in a panic. My heart pounded a relentless beat in my chest, instantly making me feel like I'd just run a motherfucking marathon.

Thunder clapped again, but this time the rain started coming down like buckets of ice water.

"Fucking hell that's cold and that lighting looks insane – let's get back to the community center," I shouted as loud as I could. It didn't matter that Rosalie was close beside me clutching my arm – the thunder was that loud.

We took off running, and from the corner of my eye, I noticed Gothboy trailing a few feet behind. I'd almost forgotten he was there.

We had a fair distance left to run, and Rosalie was really holding me back, but I felt like maybe this was an opportunity to be the gentlemanly fucker my mom always wanted, and make sure she got back to the center safely – but all bets were off when a chunk of ice the size of a motherfucking basketball slammed in to a merry-go-round in the nearby playground, with a sickening crunch.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

A/N

This is just the beginning of the storm. I hope your all ready because the next chapter is going to be intense.

Let me know what you guys are thinking!


	11. Chapter 11

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

The storm rages on...

* * *

**Playlist - 'Clear Island' - Liars**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

****Edward Cullen****

A small silence filled the air as the thunder broke for a moment, just long enough to hear the blood curdling screams coming from the other side of the dog park.

I stopped, barely noticing that Rosalie was fighting to catch up with me after I'd pried her arm off mine, so I could run at full speed like the fucking pussy that I was.

That's when I saw it – the chunks of ice were coming down by the dozens where Bella's group was running from. The sheer terror and panic on their faces, as they dodged each icy bolder, struck a deep chord within me. My initial fight or flight instinct had been to flee, but now I wasn't so sure.

_Save them_ – my inner voice was shouting.

_Why the fuck would I save a couple of strangers against this Mother Nature bullshit?_ I had no idea, but before I even consciously made the decision, I was shouting at Rosalie and Gothboy to go on without me and running toward Bella and the others.

_What the fuck was I doing_ – I had no clue.

Suddenly, an enormous bolt of lightning practically sprouted up from the ground a few feet away from me. It was so fucking close I could smell it… that or I'd caught a whiff of the piss that was now running down my leg.

Another bolt shot up closer to Bella's group, and then another.

My heart stuttered in my chest as my skin prickled with the energy I felt surrounding me.

Bella and Pixie's terrified screams overpowered the sound of the thunder as a bolt of lightning shot up from under Nerdboy, lifting him several feet into the air. Terrified, I stopped dead in my tracks staring as his body hovered in the lightning. His back arched awkwardly - fists clenched at his side, but he was completely still... suspended midair – impossible.

For what felt like hours, I waited for the bolt to release him, but the lightning was like a live wire, linked directly to the sky above.

Suddenly I realized Pixie was at my side pointing behind me screaming something intelligible.

Barely unable to look away from the spectacle in front of me, I managed to turn my head the other direction to follow her trembling hand.

Rosalie – she was there, just like Nerdboy, suspended above the parking lot of the community center – so close... she had gotten so fucking close.

Then another bolt struck – Gothboy's body was lifted up several feet from Rosalie's.

_This is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just a dream - _I chanted the mantra over and over willing myself to wake up.

"Run," Bella and Pixie shouted again as another bolt shot up between us, startling me.

_It's not a fucking dream!_

The lighting sounded angry like heavy metal being ripped to shreds, but I pushed forward, rushing toward Pixie and Bella, grabbing their hands so I could pull them along faster. I didn't want to end up like those poor fuckers with a lightning bolt shoved up my ass.

As we ran, the enormous icy chunks were falling all around us, and I wasn't sure which scared me more – the ice or the fucking lightning.

"Edward," Bella's agonized scream rang out as her hand released mine. I only managed to move a few paces ahead with Pixie before I realized I didn't have Bella anymore.

Unable to stop myself, I released Pixie's hand and looked back to see a fucking chunk of ice had hit her. She was lying flat on her stomach, pinned under the icy boulder.

"Not her," I screamed running toward her with tears streaming from my eyes.

* * *

A/N

Please don't kill me... **cringes**

I have family flying in, and Holiday stuff tomorrow, so the next post will likely be tomorrow night after everything calms down.

Let me know what you guys are thinking, especially if you're plotting my murder!


	12. Chapter 12

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

I managed to find some time to write today! I hope all enjoy!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Change (In The House of the Flies)' - Deftones**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

****Edward Cullen****

"Bella… Oh, Jesus… please… God… no," I screamed.

It was obvious her back was broken.

Before, I thought she was still because she was unconscious, but now I could see that she was fucking paralyzed.

She began to choke and blood spilled from her lips – so fucking broken. Seeing her lying there helpless – part of me died.

I thought about moving the ice off, but I was too scared that I'd make things worse for her, so I left it and grabbed her hand – unsure whether she could even feel it – the chaos around me completely forgotten. I could hear the sound of wretched sobs and I couldn't have cared less that they were coming from me.

"Edward," she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Bella… hold on," I choked. For what though? She was as good as dead. An unknown feeling in my heart clenched at the thought. _I can't lose her._

_Not her._

"Edward," she repeated again. I squeezed her hand, only looking away long enough to see Pixie being lifted into the lightning, just like everyone else.

I was beyond being afraid of the lightning. Nothing was more frightening to me than the idea that this beautiful girl might die in front of me.

She mumbled something so low, I couldn't understand – I moved closer.

"Kiss me," she whimpered. I wasn't sure I'd heard her right.

"Kiss," she repeated, as the icy rain washed the blood from her trembling, blue lips.

I was not about to deny her dying wish, so I moved down beside her, taking her beautiful face in my hands. Without hesitation, I lowered my lips to hers. They were soft and cold, but my body was flooded with warmth and some strange emotion that I'd never felt, mixed with an extreme sense of loss.

_Not her, not yet_ – I prayed to a God, I'd never believed in.

Suddenly, the nauseating metallic sound filled our ears. Bella's eyes shot open wide and aware as energy seemed to pulse through us. I pressed my lips to hers, harder, wanting to fill her senses with _us_ and not the horror of all the death and chaos that surrounded our fragile bodies.

"Fuck… burning," I screamed, clutching desperately at the girl in my arms.

I could no longer feel the wet grass below us, only an intensifying scorching sensation that darted across my skin, burning me alive.

I tried to see Bella, to open my eyes, but it burned everything burned. I crushed her body to mine as though she were a life preserver – if we were burning in hell then we might as well burn together.

* * *

A/N

The storm is almost over... So many are eager to hear about the powers.

So we'll have a little game... I will send the next 2 chapters early to anyone who correctly guesses 3 of the 6 powers and the character they belong to. Keep in mind that mine are going to be different from the show!

Happy Thanksgiving... and look for Chapter 13 tomorrow!

Let me know what you guys are thinking!


	13. Chapter 13

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

So many of you had correct guesses, great job!

* * *

**Playlist - 'The Ends' - Basement Jaxx**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

****Bella Swan****

"Bella… Edward… wake up," a familiar voice pleaded, and then I felt pressure on my shoulder as a concerned hand brushed against me.

It was all so easy to ignore, with my body felt light – energetic. I just couldn't manage to open my eyes.

As my mind became more conscious, I could feel my legs intertwined with another set of legs, but these were strong, muscular – all guy.

"Bella… please wake up…" the familiar voice pleaded. I snuggled closer into the warm body that was pressed against me feeling safe, protected.

"Don't wanna wake up… feels too good," I whined.

"Bella?" another voice said, and suddenly my body went on high alert in response to _his_ voice.

Edward Cullen.

So close… almost as if he were right beside me…

"Shit," I shouted, wide awake now. My frightened eyes met Edward's all vivid green, and full of relief and confusion.

He looked speechless, for which I was thankful. I didn't think I could take hearing another sarcastic insult in my current condition.

"Bella… are you okay?" I stared at Edward's mouth, but his lips hadn't moved, and his eyes had suddenly become wide and fearful.

Realizing that there was another voice... before, I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight.

As I looked up, I saw the silhouette of a hulking man standing above me.

"What… who are you… how do you know my name?" I asked fearfully clinging to Edward who now looked like he was in pain.

"It's Emmett, Bella… I think… fuck… I think something's wrong with me," he choked then knelt down beside us. His face only confirmed that he was telling the truth.

Oh My God… Emmett looked like some kind of fucking Adonis, or something.

"Holy shit, Em. You umm… you look muscular," I admitted clearing my throat uncomfortably. I definitely preferred a lankier build, like Edward's, but that didn't mean I couldn't appreciate my buddy's new look. "Oh shit… how long have I been in a coma? The way you look now… Jesus… I bet it's been months… fuck... maybe years… my parents are probably worried sick."

"Stop Bella… calm down… I think it's only been a few minutes." His voice was soft, sad and worried at the same time.

Wait… minutes?

"Bella," Edward finally spoke again, his voice low and graveled as though he'd been smoking his entire life. "You're… you're alive? You're okay?" He began to sob softly, pulling me tighter in his embrace when I nodded in response to his odd question.

I kind of held on limply, not wanting to seem too eager, but God it felt good in his arms.

"I'm just… err gonna go check on Alice, and the others," Emmett murmured obviously uncomfortable with Edward's rather intimate display.

"Fuck, that guy's loud…" Edward complained. He must have had a headache because Emmett's voice had hardly risen above a whisper.

Once Emmett was gone, Edward nuzzled back into my neck, burying his nose in my hair.

"Mmm, Bella… I was so worried about you. I thought I lost you… I couldn't let you go when the lightning took us. Fuck… I was so fucking scared. God… I feel weird," Edward rambled like he was in a drunken stupor.

"I don't remember much, but yeah I feel a little weird too," I agreed, letting him nuzzle me like a needy kitten. I wasn't about to complain, but his behavior was way off for someone who seemed to be allergic to intimacy. Briefly his lips brushed against my ear and his warm breath washed over me, making me shiver with lust.

"Fuck…" he whispered huskily in my ear, as his hand brushed over my jumpsuit covered breasts. Shit… if I were a guy, I probably would have just cum in my pants.

He moaned a little, the sound making me aware once again of our surroundings and the horrifying events that had just occurred. Reluctantly, I pulled away. Edward made a disgruntled whining sound that grated on my nerves.

"As good as this feels… umm… I think we should get up, make sure the others are okay." I inwardly cursed my lack of verbal filter when I admitted the way he made me feel, but he simply nodded as if he agreed, though the tense muscles of his jaw told me otherwise.

"I guess you're right," he muttered, helping me to stand – once again surprising the fuck out of me.

_Focus, Bella_ – I chastised myself.

"Look… I don't know what the hell that was, but something weird is going on." Edward nodded waiting for me to continue "I mean… what the fuck happened to Emmett? He looks like The Incredible Hulk or something? Not Hulk… because he wasn't green or angry… Fuck… we should be fucking dead after that. Right?" My voice was bordering on hysterical as the events of the last several minutes came flooding back into my head. "You kissed me!" I blurted, feeling my face flame.

"You asked me to, and I thought you were dying," he replied defensively as we stood to brush the grass off our jumpsuits.

What an ass… acting like he wasn't just all over me.

"Well, I'm _so_ fucking sorry for making you kiss me. It must have been _so_ awful to you," I retorted sarcastically.

His expression turned to one of confusion, and he reached up as if to touch my face before quickly pulling his hand away.

"You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to," he admitted, sounding almost shy.

"I…" I began but was cut off by shouting from the other side of the park. "We better go."

Edward and I rushed toward the others who looked to be in some kind of panic.

As we approached, we found Alice crouched down with her hands around her knees rocking back and forth, while Rosalie was crying. Jasper was nowhere to be seen, and Emmett looked like he was just standing there talking to himself.

"What the fuck is going on?" I shouted. Everyone went silent and their heads snapping up in our direction as though we'd broken them from some sort of trance.

"Fuck… why hell are they shouting at us?" Edward shrieked holding his ears.

"What? They aren't even talking."

"Can't you hear them?" he asked his eyes wide and desperate. Everyone looked at Edward like he'd grown a second head – even Emmett, who was looking a little ridiculous himself, in his too small jumpsuit. "Fuck you! I'm not insane." He pointed toward Rosalie accusingly.

"I didn't say anything," she argued, becoming defensive.

"I didn't hear anything, Edward," I whispered, my voice gentle, soothing, and full of concern, but Edward looked positively manic.

"I can hear…" he began worriedly, closing his eyes as though her were in pain "…everything."

* * *

A/N

So any theories yet? Sorry this chapter is a bit disjointed... the kids are a little confused at the moment.

Let me know what you guys are thinking!


	14. Chapter 14

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

Still a lot of confusion with our little group, but they are slowly putting the pieces together...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

****Edward Cullen****

_What's wrong with him? _

_Is he insane or did that storm fry his brain?_

_I hope that asshole is having an aneurism._

_Why can't they see me? What's happening to me?_

As I stood there panicking, the voices began to trail off, steadily decreasing in volume until they were barely a murmur. I could hear them, as if they were waiting under the surface, within my reach. I simply needed reach out a grab them. My own thoughts were scrambled, but it didn't take long to figure out what I was hearing. Though their lips weren't moving – the voices were coming from the others – the giant guy, who Bella referred to as Emmett and Rosalie, Pixie, and some other voice I didn't recognize.

Was my subconscious just screaming at me in their voices or was I actually hearing their thoughts?

I opened my eyes to see Bella standing there looking at me with such concern – the frosty bitch exterior nowhere to be found.

"I think I'm hearing their thoughts," I whispered quietly, so the others wouldn't hear. I wasn't sure why I told Bella. If my theory was right, I needed to protect myself, keep it secret, but after what we shared, I felt like I could trust her.

"What?" she gasped and looked rather panicked as her face drained of color. "Can you… can you hear me?"

I concentrated carefully unsure if I was doing this whole mindreading thing right, but I couldn't find her voice. I could hear Rosalie thinking about letting that Emmett guy touch her breasts and Pixie was worrying about what Bella and I were saying to each other. Emmett was worried that he wouldn't be able to fit into his new Battlestar Galactica t-shirt, and another voice I was starting to think might belong to Gothboy was in a panic wondering why we couldn't see him. I thought that was kind of odd, but I ignored it, turning my focus back locating Bella's voice… nothing.

"No… I don't know why, but I can't hear you," I replied seriously, still in a hushed tone, noticing that she visibly relaxed "What… umm… what do you think that means?"

"I don't know… I mean, you said we were in that uhh… lightning bolt together… maybe your… mind thingy doesn't work on me?" Her suggestion seemed to make sense – well as much as that crazy shit could make sense.

"What are you two whispering about?" Pixie asked suspiciously.

"Edward thinks…" Bella started, but I interrupted.

"I think we should look for Gothboy and Nerdboy!" I blurted.

Bella looked like she wanted to snap my neck, but I shook my head at her pleading for her to understand. She nodded reluctantly.

"Is that what you call Jasper and Emmett?" Pixie asked annoyed. "They have names you know."

"I don't fucking know their names, Pixie," I replied with a smirk, not really giving a shit – I was more concerned with making sure the lightning hadn't burned the little weirdos to a crisp.

"Wait… no that guy is Emmett," I replied abruptly, pointing to the guy Bella referred to as The Incredible Hulk, and feeling extremely confused. "I'm talking about that nerdy, little shrimp with the cowlick and the glasses."

"No... I'm pretty sure you mean me." Emmett replied anxiously, pulling a pair of shattered black frames from the pocket of his jumpsuit.

"Holy fuck!" I squeaked embarrassingly. "What the… man… you umm… filled out."

He narrowed his eyes and called me an arrogant prick. I almost went off on him when I realized he hadn't verbalized that thought. I snapped my mouth shut. It wasn't like I could do anything about it either, especially now that he looked like he could wipe the floor with my ass.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Now that umm… that's settled… I guess we should look for Gothboy."

_I'm standing right here! Why the fuck can't you people see me?_

"Huh… What the fuck?" I shouted hearing that same voice as before shouting above the others.

"He's got to be around somewhere."

"I said I'm over here!" Gothboy shouted angrily, suddenly appearing a few feet away from where we were standing.

Shit - I wondered where the fuck he just came from.

"Fuck… you don't have to yell, man," Pixie replied.

"You guys can see me now?" he replied, sounding relieved.

"Uh… yeah, moron," I retorted in my usual sarcastic tone.

"I think I was invisible," he whispered incredulously.

I was about to open my mouth to make fun of his ridiculous theory, but I thought about my own ridiculous theory about reading minds, and Emmett's new gladiator body. As if those reminders weren't enough, the horrifying memory of Bella's broken back, followed by her miraculous recovery shook me to the core.

Somehow that storm had changed us.

The only ones who hadn't shown any signs of some kind of change were Pixie and Rosalie. Remembering that I hadn't exactly been forthcoming, I wondered what strange ability they might be hiding.

My internal question was answered when Pixie's eyes rolled back in her head and she began convulsing.

* * *

A/N

I think Edward might need his nickname changed from Assward to Pussward... he is the most cowardly Edward ever... Thoughts? 'Theories? I'd love to hear them!


	15. Chapter 15

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

****Bella Swan****

I stood there, watching in horror as Alice collapsed. Emmett was right there, just barely in time to catch her as Jasper and Rosalie looked on in horror.

If Edward was right and he could hear their thoughts, I wasn't sure I even wanted to know what caused that kind of reaction.

"Is she diabetic, epileptic – what's happening to her?" I begged the question, even though I was certain, none of the others knew the answer.

Determined, I was about to rush toward her, when Edward grabbed my arm.

I moved to shrug him off, but his fearful gaze gave me reason to pause. "What is it, Edward? What's she thinking?" I asked him worriedly, becoming more concerned by his reaction.

"She's seeing something…" he whispered, suddenly turning white as a sheet "she saw… umm… she saw us dead… all of us."

"What?" I gasped. "You're joking"

"I don't know what the fuck that was, but I hope it was a fucking joke."

"Well… what did it… what happened to us?" I asked, out of morbid curiosity.

He looked as though he wasn't going to tell me, but my ball-shriveling-bitch-brow, must have been convincing enough because he spilled pretty fucking fast.

"It was… it was like a fucking nightmare, Bella. There were these giant wolves and… they were umm… they were tearing our throats out… it was sick."

Unable to stomach anymore of Edward's horrific story, I turned toward Alice who seemed to be calming down from her sudden attack. It was only when I got a bit closer, did I realize she was sobbing… "I saw them killing – six, enormous wolves."

_Fuck… Edward wasn't lying about hearing their thoughts_. I just hoped he wasn't lying about not being able to hear mine. _If he is, I'll fucking castrate him._

"Who killed what wolves?" Emmett asked worriedly, bringing my thoughts back to the situation at hand.

Alice finally seemed to be snapping out of the trance she was under. It looked as though she was about to answer Emmett, when we were suddenly interrupted.

"What the hell do you kids think you're doing out here? You were supposed to be… Oh shit! What the fuck happened to my car?" Jacob shouted running toward his piece of shit, beat up Volkswagen Rabbit that now featured a brand-spanking-new caved-in hood.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We almost died you asshole," Edward shouted, obviously outraged by Jacob's lack of interest in our physical wellbeing. Edward was right though, we could have died – _maybe we were supposed to._

Memories of my own brush with death, flooded my brain, making me want to reach out to Edward for comfort again, but I resisted that urge, certain that it wouldn't be met with the same response he gave when he thought I was dying.

"You all seem to be fine… hey who the hell are you?" He pointed at Emmett looking altogether confused and angry. We stood there dumbstruck wondering how we might explain the skinny nerd being replaced with the muscle-bound gorilla in the too tight jumpsuit. "You know what… I don't care who you are… look just… go find some shit to do, I gotta call my insurance company," he dismissed angrily, turning his attention back to his mangled car.

Suddenly, a couple news vehicles, and a van with the word's 'Storm Chasers' pulled up into the parking lot. The exact moment their eyes landed on Edward's I could practically see them salivating over his celebrity. Edward must have noticed too because he looked as though he was in a panic.

"Let's go find somewhere private we can talk," I insisted wanting to get the fuck out of here and figure everything out.

"The shed..." Emmett suggested "... in the back, there's a small room with a couch, some chairs, a card table and a space heater."

"Perfect." I agreed.

Quickly, we all rushed toward the shed, before any of the paps were able to see where we went. Edward gave me a small, but grateful smile. I fought the urge to blush.

The room was just as I'd remembered, musty and old, but it meant privacy and a roof over our heads.

"This place is fucking disgusting," Edward balked, turning his nose up at the ragged looking couch – that undoubtedly came from a thrift store or junk pile.

"Get over it Richie-Rich, or get the hell out," Emmett warned, looming over Edward threateningly. I stifled a giggle in response to seeing Edward recoil from Emmett's intimidating presence.

"Shit man… no offense," he held his hand in surrender. _Damn, Edward is kind of a pussy_.

Unable to help myself, I smirked at Emmett, proud of him for standing up to his former bully, while Edward carefully sat down on the musty old couch, as if afraid he was going to catch a disease.

"Look… let's just forget about this nasty-ass room for a minute. We need to discuss what's happened to us… agreed?" I spoke loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "So… who wants to go first?"

"Emmett… since you've undergone the most obvious… umm… change, how are you going to explain this to your parents and friends?" Rosalie suggested, blushing slightly.

"Umm… well I won't really have to do too much… I mean, I live with my Gran, and she's practically blind as a bat. Most of my friends are gone to camp for the summer… except Peter, but he's usually too busy playing WOW, so I rarely see him till school starts up again."

"So, I guess unless this crap wears off, you better come up with a good excuse then," I suggested seriously, wondering what the chances were that things would go back to normal.

"I want to know what happened to Alice," Jasper asked out of nowhere, startling everyone. I think we'd all forgotten he was even in the room with us.

"I… I don't know. It was like a bad dream – some giant wolves tore all of our throats out – like I said… a bad dream, only I was conscious. I mean, it made no sense, but it was still a dream…. what about you though, Jasper? You said you were invisible, what makes you think that?" she replied, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Because, earlier, I was standing so close to you, I could smell the joint you smoked this morning," he replied looking seriously at Alice. She frowned, but made no effort to deny his assessment.

"Well, now that we've established that… what about you three?" Emmett looked toward Edward and me expectantly, before turning to Rosalie.

I knew Edward didn't want them to know his secret, but with everyone exposing themselves, it was only right that he do so as well. Though I wasn't sure if I'd be forthcoming myself. I was afraid, unsure whether or not I had one of those freaky abilities lurking inside my body, but if the faint tingling sensation coursing through my body was any indication, there was definitely something happening. I just hoped it was something I could handle when whatever it was decided to manifest itself.

_What kind of insane shit could be wrong with me?_

* * *

A/N

So sounds like they are on to something here... talking things out is the way to go, but how long can Edward keep his ability a secret? What are Bella and Rosalie's powers? Thoughts? 'Theories? I'd love to hear them!


	16. Chapter 16

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

****Edward Cullen****

"I don't feel any different," Rosalie admitted nervously. Testing out my newfound ability, I searched for her voice, finding her simply afraid and excited about the possibility that she might have some kind of ability as well. Appeased, I kept my mouth shut, in an attempt to draw as little attention to myself as possible.

Emmett seemed satisfied with her answer, turning his attention to Bella and me, only I didn't want him prying – asking questions about my ability.

"Bella almost died… her… umm… back was broken and then after the lighting, it wasn't," I blurted, putting the focus on her.

"Oh my God, are you fucking serious, Cullen?" Bella shouted over everyone's shocked murmurs about my revelation. "I mean, I don't care that they know, but that was my business to tell, not yours!"

"Umm… sorry." I replied with the most half-assed apology ever, but it was a lot coming from me - I rarely apologized for shit.

"Cullen can hear what you're thinking!"

Suddenly everyone's thoughts were focused on me, and Bella's claim – I saw red.

"You bitch!"

"SHUT UP!" Emmett's voice boomed over ours, nearly shaking the shack at its foundation. Everyone cowered, covering their ears in response.

"Oh man! I'm sorry… is everyone okay?" he asked in a normal, but concerned voice.

I looked over to Bella, who looked like she had tears in her eyes. I wasn't sure whether she was just frightened by Emmett's scary-as-fuck voice, or if I'd made her cry like the piece of shit that I was. When she caught me staring, she angrily swiped at her wet cheeks and turned away. It felt shitty that I no longer shared a secret with her. For some strange reason, I liked having a connection with that infuriating girl.

"So, I guess we should add that to the ever growing list of abilities," Pixie replied in a nervous tone, obviously still shaken by Emmett's outburst. "Now what is this about reading minds?"

I looked down at my feet, not wanting to admit what I was capable of, but their inner voices were shouting at me. The general consensus seemed to be that I was an arrogant asshole – well except for Bella – but, just from the expression on her face, it was plain to see her thoughts matched the others.

_You can trust them – _a voice pleaded, but it wasn't one of theirs – it was my own.

"Fine… I can pick out some of your thoughts, and when Pixie was having that nightmare, I could see it all in my mind." I knew I sounded like a whiny little brat, but I really hadn't wanted to give up my secret.

Suddenly, I heard four distinct voices directed toward me, all asking some version of the same fucking question.

"Yes… I fucking hear you! Damn."

The same voices then all began calling me names – asshole, prick, dick, fucknut… _what the hell is a fucknut?_

"What's a fucknut, Pixie?"

"I dunno, just some dumbass nickname I made up for you," she retorted before sticking her tongue out at me childishly.

"Point taken, but I'm still going to call you Pixie."

"Fine," she shouted, but I could see the slightest hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Enough… we don't have much time before Jacob comes looking for us… you can read minds – awesome. You mentioned Bella had a broken leg or arm or something?" Emmett interrupted trying to get us to focus.

"My back," Bella replied in a small voice. Fuck, I wanted to comfort her, but I just… didn't. "I was dying, and I couldn't feel anything from the waist down. Edw – Cullen was there with me till the lightning thing got us. It took us both at the same time, and I think that might be why he can't hear my thoughts."

"How do you know he can't read your thoughts… he's a liar," Rosalie said angrily, all the while her internally shouting at me. I tuned her out, feeling thankful that I could.

"I tested him…" Bella admitted shyly. I turned toward her wanting her to elaborate. Based on their thoughts, it seemed everyone else did as well. "I said something to him in my thoughts that he couldn't possibly have ignored."

Now I was really fucking curious, but she was pissed at me – there was no way she'd tell me what she was thinking now.

"So, my theory is… maybe you have the ability to heal yourself?" Emmett asked, directing the question toward Bella.

"Fuck… if that's true… imagine the possibilities!" Alice asked excitedly.

"We should test it… does anyone have a razor?" Rosalie suggested.

"No… stay away from her!" I propelled myself toward Bella, shielding her from their thoughts of purposefully injuring her to see if she could heal the wound.

"It's all right, Edward. We should test it, and a small cut from a razor, maybe on my finger, wouldn't be so bad," Bella replied softly, soothing my protective anger. "I want to know."

I nodded, reluctantly moving away from her to sit back on the musty old couch.

"There's a utility knife, still in the package," Emmett said motioning toward some tools on a nearby workbench.

As curious as I was, I couldn't stand around and watch them cut open her beautiful pale skin.

"I'll do it… I don't want anyone feeling guilty for cutting too deep or something," Bella replied, taking the knife, as I turned to look the other way. I noticed Gothboy sitting in the corner watching everyone, but remaining silent… his thoughts were a bit self-deprecating - about how no one pays him any attention – until he caught me staring and then his thoughts changed, he told me how much he hated me and thought I was an asshole.

Damn… did everyone think I was an asshole? Probably. Maybe not Bella though – but just because I couldn't _hear_ her thoughts didn't mean she wasn't thinking the same thing.

"It healed!" Emmett shouted, drawing my attention back to the others. "Did you feel any pain or anything?"

"Yeah, for a second, it hurt like a bitch, but then it kind of tingled – like when your foot falls asleep, and then it was just gone," she replied, her voice filled with wonder.

"I have an idea about Bella's power…" Emmett began, thinking very carefully about what he wanted to say. I could tell by his thoughts that he was one smart motherfucker. "Theoretically, if one was able to spontaneously heal oneself of all physical ailments… potentially, that person… umm could be _immortal_."

* * *

A/N

Edward is still being a douche, but what about the way he tried to protect Bella? A few of you guessed Bella being able to hear herself... and the immortality, was anyone surprised? Thoughts? 'Theories? I'd love to hear them!


	17. Chapter 17

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

****Bella Swan****

The six of us, spent the next few hours dissecting all the possibilities of our gifts or abilities as Edward called them. We were still stumped on Rosalie's if she even had one, and Alice's because all she seemed to be able to do was have horrific waking nightmares.

Jasper had yet to turn invisible for us, but he admitted that he wasn't entirely sure how he'd done it in the first place.

Emmett, it seemed had not only grown in size, but when angry, his voice became so painfully loud, it was almost migraine-inducing. In his attempt to test his new muscles, we had him lifting all kinds of stuff, only stopping when he lifted the couch about four feet off the ground while the rest of us were sitting on it. He was pretty damn proud of himself after that, and Rosalie was practically salivating over him.

Edward's power seemed to be the most straightforward. If he wanted to listen in on the other's thoughts he could. I asked if it was just the others that he could hear, but he admitted to hearing the media reporters and also Jacob's thoughts when he was whining over his precious car. So apparently, it was just me that he couldn't hear – I was extremely happy about that.

I knew Edward was curious about how I'd ensured that he couldn't hear me, though I doubted I'd ever tell him.

I spent several minutes envisioning, in detail, how I'd suck him off. I saw myself naked, deep-throating his huge cock. So yeah… in my dreams Edward was extremely well endowed and I had no gag reflex. There was no fucking way he couldn't react to that if he could hear me, but he simply sat there completely unaffected – I believed him.

Then there was the matter of my ability. If it was true, then it was a pretty fucking amazing ability, but the whole immortal thing… that scared the hell out of me. I simply tried not to think about it.

"What if there are others?" Jasper asked out of nowhere, looking around in a paranoid manner.

"What?"

"I mean others… like us… with superpowers," he clarified. "We can't tell anyone about us… I mean, can you imagine what the government would do? They'd chop us up into little pieces and study us, and if there are others out there like us, well… who knows what kind of powers are out there."

"Jacob's looking for us," Edward warned suddenly, causing us all to scramble out the back door of the shed and run back to the park.

"That's gonna come in handy," Emmett said gratefully.

We spent the next hour finishing up our job of painting over the Wolf Pack tags, until it was time for us to meet back for the therapy session.

Jacob came around again, motioning for us to follow him back to the center.

"So, it turns out, there was some kind of strange storm that passed over today. According to the news reporters, it lasted only a couple minutes, and passed over this part of Forks, and La Push beach. The community center and my fucking car seemed to have taken the most damage and few vehicles parked near the beach. Their saying no one was hurt." Jacob explained.

I felt like such a selfish bitch, having not even considered that my Dad could have been injured or something. Judging by all the suddenly worried faces, it seemed none of the others had thought of that either.

"I need to call Gran!" Emmett shouted, running toward the door, with everyone else falling quickly behind.

"Oh, Bella," Jacob said, stopping me.

"I meant to tell you… your dad came by to talk to me… he said a bunch of those kids parents called down to the station to make sure you were all okay. I told him I checked on each of you personally," he added in a slightly threatening tone. I was relieved to hear that my dad was apparently fine, but Jacob was pissing me off.

"Fuck you Jacob, I'm not fucking tattle-tale. I'm not gonna tell my Dad that you were too busy worrying about your piece of shit car to check on us," I retorted then returned to the locker room to get my stuff.

Time for therapy.

* * *

A/N

Next chapter will be the first therapy session... Thoughts? 'Theories? I'd love to hear them!


	18. Chapter 18

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

****Bella Swan****

"We ain't gonna be holding hands and singing Kumbaya, you're all gonna talk – no exceptions. I want you to take turns telling why you're here, and why what you did was wrong. Let's start with you Princess," Jacob ordered smugly. That bastard was really getting off on his little power trip.

Having volunteered here the last few summers, I always suspected he treated the juvies that way, but now that I'd gotten a taste of it first hand, it was obvious he had no respect for the kids that came in here. The sad part was – most of these kids weren't that bad, some of them probably just needed a friend or a little guidance, but Jacob was determined not to break the cycle of neglect, abuse, and mistrust that faced them at every turn.

"Me?" Rosalie asked nervously. Jacob merely rolled his eyes, motioning for her to continue.

"Umm… well, I guess I got caught stealing… from umm… Macy's?" Her reply came in the form of a question, as though she wasn't sure if her answer was sufficient – knowing Jacob, it probably wasn't.

"Why did you feel the need to steal, Princess? I saw that sweet little Beamer out front – don't tell me you're hurtin' for cash," he pressed bitterly.

"I don't know," she blushed.

"You don't know – or you're just embarrassed?" he pushed. Rosalie's eyes filled with tears and she looked away unwilling to answer.

"Leave her alone, asshole," I warned, giving him the bitch brow – the very one that nearly reduced Edward to a pile of ash.

"Okay… then, _Isabella_," he spat, knowing I hated my full name with a passion "why don't you tell all your little buddies what you did then?"

"You think I give a shit?" I looked around the room – it was now or never, and at least it took the pressure off Rosalie. "Fine… I assaulted a police officer in Cope's convenience store. I called him a pig, and a cunt and pushed him into a potato chip display, happy?" I could hear a few gasps and snickers of laughter, before everyone started laughing loudly.

"Shut up," Jacob snarled quieting everyone's laughter "…and why did you assault an officer of the law, Bella?"

"Because the asshole wouldn't stop hitting on me," I admitted, though that reason had little to do with the objective for my fucked up little plan. The others attempted to stifle themselves, but it was futile.

"Well, I don't really know what to say… your father didn't mention that Officer Newton was harassing you," Jacob replied, almost sheepishly, when everyone seem to calm down.

"Whatever." I turned away, acting as if I didn't care.

"Okay… umm, what about you? What's your name?" he said pointing at Emmett, who was sitting off to the side, having found another jumpsuit – one that actually fit. I was a bit dumbfounded though… I knew Emmett was just a volunteer, so I wasn't sure why he was even here still, that is until I saw how close he was sitting to Rosalie.

"My name… is err Emm-Earl…" Emmett replied quickly, having been taken off guard by the question.

"Emeril? Like the fucking chef?" Jacob asked dumbfounded.

"Uhh… yeah?" he replied nervously. "It's umm… French – a family name."

"Whatever… just tell everyone what you did."

Suddenly, Edward snorted in laughter, nodding at Emmett, obviously having heard in his thoughts what he planned to admit to.

"I uhh… got caught sniffing your Mom's panties." He said seriously, directing his statement toward Jacob.

I slapped my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stifle the laughter threatening to erupt, while Edward high-fived Emmett between their immature boy-giggles.

"Shut the fuck up Emeril!" Jacob shouted in reply, his face getting redder by the second, but Jacob calling Emmett 'Emeril' only made things worse. "Get the fuck out of here, before I get myself fired for hitting a kid!"

The next thing we saw was Jacob standing up so fast that he knocked over his chair, and then stormed out of the room.

_God was he insane or what? Did the center offer anger management classes?_

"So does that mean we can go home?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Edward decided, still laughing at Emmett's antics.

Before leaving, we each exchanged numbers. Edward, Alice, and Jasper left first, and I was about to leave when Rosalie stopped me.

"Hey, Bella… umm, thanks for... umm... helping me. That was really nice."

"It's no big deal," I shrugged, feeling uncomfortable with her praise. She was never mean to me, but she was _Little Miss Perfect_ at Volturi Prep – Co-Captain of the cheer squad and in the homecoming court. She never deemed me important enough to speak to before.

"Well, I appreciate it anyway. I won't forget it," she said with a small smile then turned to waive shyly at Emmett. She was already out of the parking lot and he was still standing there as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"It's the brains and the brawn, buddy… that's one lethal combination you've got going on there." I commented snapping him out of his trance, making him blush.

"Goodnight, Bella… Be safe," Emmett replied, ignoring my praise.

"I'm immortal, remember?" I shouted over my shoulder laughing, before hoping on my two-wheeled death machine.

* * *

A/N

Next chapter will have a fun surprise! Thoughts? Theories? I'd love to hear them!


	19. Chapter 19

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Daydream' - Youth Lagoon**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

****Rosalie Hale****

"I'm home, Mother," I called out as I entered the foyer. I could hear her in the kitchen talking on the phone.

Nervously, I checked my makeup in the mirror, before letting her see me. "Perfect," I whispered, swiping on a bit of gloss.

"I know Helen… but my God, did you see what she was wearing at the Worthington Benefit? It was so obviously a Donna Karen knock-off – I wouldn't be caught dead," Mother spoke loudly, her voice full of disdain.

Since she obviously had more important things to do than recognize my presence, I opened the fridge, wanting to make myself something for dinner. I found some sliced roast beef, cheese and loaf of French bread, so I decided to make myself a sandwich.

"That shit will go straight to your thighs, Rosalie," Mother commented, before taking the food and putting it away. _Now she pays attention_.

I sighed in protest, but made myself something a bit more _Mother-approved_.

It wasn't long before she was back to gossiping and ignoring me again. Wordlessly, I ate my dinner, then trudged upstairs, my tired limbs aching in protest.

A shower would probably be good – wash away the stench of the day.

It wasn't until I was under, the massaging jets, that I let myself think about what happened. Honestly, I was trying to block it all out. Maybe I was a little bitter… I mean, everyone got some amazing super-power and I got absolutely nothing – even that weirdo Alice got some kind of freaky vision, or whatever it was. Though, I guess today wasn't a total loss for me, Emmett was totally staring at my boobs.

That was to be expected though – they were pretty spectacular for natural breasts.

I sighed, finding myself worked up over Emmett and his sweaty bulging muscles, and God he was so smart too. I never felt this way around Royce – he was always complaining about how I didn't seem to be turned on when I let him feel me up – well I wasn't, but just thinking about Emmett got me hot. He didn't even have to touch me and already I was on fire. My hand trailed down my stomach toward my aching pussy.

"Rosalie, when you're out, come say goodnight to your father!" Mother shouted from outside my bathroom door.

"Yes, Mother," I replied loudly, trying to contain my annoyance at being interrupted.

Since it was getting a bit late, I decided to go ahead and change into my pajamas, that way I could go right to sleep after I talked to Dad.

Just as I expected, he was waiting for me by the time I got down the stairs.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" he asked, and I had to fight the urge to cringe at the nickname I once loved. So often people used the name to belittle me, make me look like I was nothing but a spoilt little brat with the world at my fingertips. Maybe I was, but I wanted something more. I didn't belong with Mother in her crowd of debutante assholes, and Dad with his elitist golf buddies. It just wasn't me – I was sick of being their perfect little girl.

"Fine, Daddy. I'm just really tired," I admitted with a yawn, looking toward the stairs.

"You go get your beauty rest then, Princess, and be a good girl at community service tomorrow. Your Mother and I are counting on you."

"I will… goodnight, Daddy."

I crawled into bed, enjoying the way the cool sheets felt against my heated skin. Wanting to pick up where I left off, I slipped my hand under the cover, beneath the waistband of my panties – imagining it was Emmett's large masculine hands as they slipped between the lips of my slick sex.

I bet his thing was huge – just like him. I tried to imagine what it would feel like if he pushed it into me, his blue eyes filled with desire. He'd grab my breasts, maybe suck on my nipples.

Oh God.

I wish I was with him – right now.

"Emmett," I whimpered as I came, feeling a rush of electricity course through my body.

My eyes fluttered open and suddenly the dim light of the streetlamp was gone and I was shrouded in complete darkness. I felt around in the bed, suddenly frightened when I realized my sheets felt more like flannel than satin.

"What the hell?" A groggy male voice asked, causing me to scream.

I kept screaming even as my eyes were nearly blinded by the light that filled the room from a lamp beside the bed.

"Rosalie?" the now familiar voice asked completely bewildered.

"E- Emmett?"

"Emmie-bear? What's going on in there?" the obnoxious voice of an elderly woman asked from outside the room.

"I was just… umm… watching a horror movie Gran, go back to sleep."

"Don't you be playing with yourself in there, Emmett Aaron McCarty – not under my roof!" she shouted making him blush adorably. I almost laughed until I realized I still had my own hand in my pants.

"Dammit Gran," he whispered with a grimace, his eyes still focused the door as I pulled my hand out just before he could notice.

"How the hell did you get here?" he asked quietly, turning back to me, sounding not angry but almost frightened.

_Jesus... he probably thinks your a crazy ass stalker._

"I-I don't really know… I was home, in my room umm… thinking about what happened to the others and then I thought of… umm you and I just appeared here… I guess." I wasn't about to tell him that I came so hard to the thought of him touching me that I ended up in his bed.

"I think we just figured out your ability, Rosie!" he said grinning triumphantly, his dimples giving his masculine face a boyish sweetness.

Unable to stop myself, I lunged for him, pressing my lips to his with a startling urgency.

* * *

A/N

So what do you guys think about Rosalie's ability? Teleportation can be an extremely useful power. Thoughts? Theories? I'd love to hear them!


	20. Chapter 20

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

Sorry for the posting fail yesterday. I had a long day at work. I loved the response to Rosalie POV so glad you guys enjoyed it! I hope to spotlight on the rest of the ASBO crew at some point or another though this will continue to be an Edward/Bella story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Mr. Blue Sky' - Electric Light Orchestra**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

****Edward Cullen****

It was exactly 5:45 am when I once again found myself in the community center parking lot - my Aston Martin purring and a hot cup of coffee in my hand. I groaned just thinking about all the embarrassing thoughts I'd heard this morning - thoughts never meant for me to hear.

My dreams became strange, and weirdly sexual, but these were nothing like my usual sex dreams.

I startled - awaking to the sound of my Mom's inner voice thinking about how perfect and amazing Dad's cock felt moving inside her and how much she loved him, and Dad thinking about how hot her pussy was, and what a lucky bastard he was to have her.

They were on the other side of the house for fucks sake and I could still hear that shit. I wanted to pop open my skull and pour bleach inside it, but since that wasn't a viable option, I tried my best to tune them out, turning my iPod on full blast.

For the most part that helped, and several minutes later, I vaguely heard Dad getting ready for work as my Mom drifted back to sleep.

I checked my alarm, noticing it was nearly time to get up.

On my way to the Community Center, I passed the nearby Starbucks and decided to go through the drive-thru and grab a coffee. Briefly, I thought Bella might want one, but then I scoffed at my own moronic ideas. That would send out all kinds of signals – signals I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to send out.

As soon as I pulled up to the drive-thru, my mind was flooded with a barrage of different voices, but I quickly managed to tune them out, at least enough to place my order.

As I pulled up to the window, I noticed the girl working the drive-thru looked vaguely familiar. I expected to her to flirt with me, try to get in my pants, but she simply frowned. What was her name Lisa, Lana, Laura, Lauren?

_Edward Cullen… what a fucking shame that was - _the tenor of her thoughts sounded disappointed.

I assumed she must be thinking of the way I ruined my athletic career, until her mind filled with a memory of the two of us in bed together - fucking. In her memory, I was obviously a little wasted, my hair a bit longer on the sides, so it was maybe 5 or 6 months ago – She remembered me being on top of her pushing my way in with a drunken grunt. She moaned a little for effect when I fumbled with her breast, and then just laid there waiting for me to finish, which according to her memory didn't take very long.

_What the hell is wrong with her_? I furrowed my brow as she handed my credit card back and walked off to make my coffee.

When she returned, it was with my order and a fake smile. The last thought I heard as I drove away – _Why are the hot ones always so bad in bed?_

"What the fuck?" I shouted angrily after rolling up the car window.

I began reasoning that maybe I was too wasted to perform worth a damn, or maybe she was just a frigid bitch that didn't know a good fuck when she had one.

Not wanting to let her get to me, I sped off toward the Community Center, suddenly craving Bella's silent mind. I hoped she wasn't still pissed at me after the way I acted. I was going to have to tread carefully where she was concerned.

Stupidly, I took a sip of my coffee having not given it enough time to cool, and scorched my tongue.

_Fuck my life_.

I sighed heavily as the lot began to fill up, my brow furrowing when Rosalie pulled up with Emmett in the passenger seat. They were laughing, thinking about kissing each other _again_, and holding hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I mean I really didn't give a shit what they did. I was just confused as to how that whole thing came about.

Did I miss something – skip a day?

My inner musings were interrupted by the sound of Bella's Bike as it pulled in next to my car. She gave me a small smile, and it wasn't much, but damn it felt good not to be on the pointy end of her bad attitude for once.

Quickly, I hopped out my car, careful not to spill my coffee as I rushed to her side.

"Did you manage to get any sleep last night?" I asked her conversationally, though I was certain I knew the answer to that question when I saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"Not much," she admitted with a frown. "You?"

"I did alright until I _heard_ my parents fucking," I replied emphasizing the word 'heard' with a tap on my forehead, so she understood what I meant.

"Holy shit, are you serious?" she gasped with a disgusted look on her pretty face.

"I'm traumatized for life," I sighed dramatically. "I don't think I can sleep there anymore if they're gonna keep doing that shit."

"What are you gonna to do?" she asked seeming to take a genuine interest in my suffering.

"I don't know… I'll be eighteen in a week, so I guess I could technically move out," I admitted, just as the thought crossed my mind.

She looked like she was about to say something, until we were interrupted by that fucking asshole, Jacob.

"Emeril, Princess, Whitlock – you three are on toilet duty. The rest of you – I want you back in the park finishing the fucking job you were supposed to do yesterday," he barked pointing at the pile of trash bags and scoopers we'd left scattered all over the park when the storm hit.

"You kid's like dog shit?" I asked Bella and Pixie, playfully mocking Jacob's deep voice.

It felt really good when Bella laughed in response.

Maybe I could do it – not act like a complete asshole for once in my life. I wanted to try - after all I already hit rock bottom.

_How much worse could things possibly get?_

* * *

A/N

Poor Eddie has no clue how to treat a lady... someone will just have to teach him I think! Thoughts? Theories? I'd love to hear them!


	21. Chapter 21

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Sabotage' - Beastie Boys**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

****Edward Cullen****

"Seems like the storm washed away most of the shit," I mused as we looked around the park, hardly finding a single turd to scoop.

"And yet you're still here!" Bella retorted sarcastically. I nearly took offense until I saw the grin playing on her pouty lips.

"I guess I deserved that," I replied sighing heavily, until she bumped my shoulder playfully, making me smile a bit.

We walked the park in comfortable silence for several minutes, noticing small craters in the spots where chunks of hail hit the rain-softened ground and melted into pools of muddy water a couple inches deep.

"Careful," I told Bella, grabbing her arm as she nearly stepped in one. She looked at me, her eyes grateful, but full of questions.

"You were such a prick yesterday," she said carefully, as though she was worried she was going to set me off. If anyone else had said it, they probably would have, but there was just something about this girl. She had power over me – power to both calm and enrage me, like she had a fucking 'Edward' switch.

"I'm always a prick," I admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah…" she said knowingly, before trailing off. "Why?"

"I don't know… why do you act like a bitch?" I replied defensively.

"I asked myself that very question last night," she replied cryptically, her tone bitter.

"And did you come up with an answer?" For some reason I was genuinely interested.

"I guess it's because I got tired of pretending to be _Miss Perfect_ all the time," she answered honestly.

I glanced back at Pixie when her thoughts changed, becoming interested in mine and Bella's conversation. She'd been politely silent as Bella and I talked, mostly thinking about Gothboy and the vision she had the day before, until Bella mentioned the words 'Miss Perfect' she then imagined Bella, her hair in soft curls, while she dressed conservatively, in a sweater, knee length skirt, and a pair of cat-eye glasses. She had the whole 'sexy librarian' thing going on, and I started to become concerned that Pixie might be having a hot lesbian fantasy about Bella, but her thoughts weren't remotely sexual. The image of Bella wasn't a fantasy… it was a memory.

"What do you mean?" I probed, even more interested, now that I might be able to get her to open up about the image Pixie had thought about.

"I got accepted to Harvard," she blurted, shocking the hell out of me.

"Wow… I mean… what are you doing here then? Why did you mess with that cop?" I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe someone smart enough to get into Harvard would knowingly fuck with their future like that.

"Why did you sell cocaine in a club right before you were to begin training for the Olympics?" she retorted, giving me that bitch brow, I'd come to know and love.

"Touché."

I was about to respond truthfully to her question, when Pixie's thoughts began screaming out at me.

She was having another vision.

In her mind, I saw myself walking next to Bella, much like I was now, until I turned my head and walked right into a small hole, twisting my ankle.

I turned to look at Alice, when I felt the ground drop from under me as I took my next step. That was when I felt it, the sickening crunch of breaking bones, and the white hot pain that shot up my leg as my agonized screams filled the air.

* * *

A/N

NEVER EVER think It couldn't get any worse... it can! Shit day for ASBOward right? Thoughts? Theories? I'd love to hear them!


	22. Chapter 22

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

Attention! There is a new playlist for this story posted. I have linked it on my profile next to the ASBO banner. My Facebook friends can also find it if you are signed up for Spotify!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Seven Devils' - Florence and the Machine**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

****Bella Swan****

"Jesus, fuck!" Edward screamed as he stepped into the hole, his ankle rolling, bones snapping, until he collapsed. It happened, so fucking fast I could do nothing but stand there as he fell, with a sickening thud.

I bent down close to him, remembering when he'd done the same for me during the storm. He seemed to be in much more pain and cringed away when I tried to help him up.

Quickly, I looked to Alice for guidance. Neither Alice nor I had a cellphone to call for help – they'd been left in our lockers. One of us was going to have to make a run for it.

Alice was so fucking short – there was no way she'd get there fast enough. I moved to stand, but Edward's hand jerked out grabbing mine, holding tight.

Alice gasped, and I tore my eyes from Edward's seeing her staring at me in disbelief.

"Touch it," Edward cried out, his voice straining in pain.

"What?" I pulled my hand back disgusted that he'd be thinking about getting his rocks off at time like this.

"Not my fucking cock, Bella – my ankle… touch it, hurry," he gasped, his breath coming in quick pants like a dog.

He took my hand in his gripping it almost painfully, brining it toward his rapidly swelling ankle.

"Wrap your hand around it…" he ordered, groaning in pain again. Shakily, I reached forward, worried that he was going to bite me like an injured animal, if I got too close, but he was bound and determined to get my hands on that ankle.

"Do it," Alice whispered almost excitedly.

Resigned, I reached forward and wrapped my hand around Edward's ankle, feeling it throbbing in my hands. Edward bit back a growl before letting it out and expletives broke the silence that was gone just as quickly as it came. Worried that I'd hurt him, I was about to release his ankle, but Alice's words stopped me.

"Don't let go," she pleaded as Edward, whimpered and finally passed out.

His sudden lack of consciousness frightened me, and I wanted to hold him.

I just wanted to take away his pain – take his place.

That was when I felt it – white hot pain shooting from my ankle up my leg nearly strangling me with its intensity. I stared down at my hands as they grasped tightly to Edward's ankle – the pain so intense that I almost didn't notice the strange black veins that seemed to rise up from under my skin crawling higher like poisonous vines, until they disappeared underneath the rolled up sleeves of my jumpsuit. Frightened, I wanted to break the connection between us, end the pain, but somehow I held on. With decreasing intensity the pain suddenly began to subside until it was merely a tingle and the horrifying black veins disappeared from beneath my skin.

I looked up to find Edward now awake, he and Alice both staring at me in amazement.

Shocked, I removed my hand, and then backed up, clutching my ankle. I noticed that my pain had radiated on the opposite side of the one Edward had damaged - as if it had been a mirror of his.

"What the fuck?" I shouted cringing away from them both in confusion.

Edward scrambled toward me, clutching me tightly in his strong arms before I could run away.

"I'm so sorry…. so fucking sorry," he gasped, hanging on to me like I was his life support. It reminded me so much of the previous day when he held me through the storm and after we awoke in each other's arms. "God… I didn't know… are you… are you okay? Please be okay…"

I wasn't sure why he felt like he had to apologize to me, I simply let him hold me, relishing the comfort he gave when I didn't even know I needed it.

His hands went into my hair, and he was petting me, whispering that he was sorry in my ear over and over. After a moment, I felt Alice's arms wrap around me from behind, and it was obvious she'd been crying when she sniffled in my ear.

"Enough," I mumbled, pulling away from the feeling of suffocation that overcame me all of a sudden.

They both looked at me shocked, as if I'd just admitted to drowning their puppy or something.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, wanting an explanation, even though I was pretty sure I knew exactly what happened.

"Pixie saw it… she saw it all," Edward said almost accusingly "She saw me fall like two seconds before it happened, and then she saw you… she saw you heal me, but not... what it would do to you."

"The vision was very vague, there was no indication that you'd be harmed from helping him or we wouldn't have… Jesus, are you okay… you looked… umm… you looked a little scary, Bella… and we could tell you were hurting," Alice explained frantically. I couldn't even think about the fact that her visions were of the future, and what it meant that she'd envisioned us being ripped to shreds by giant wolves. All I could really focus on was what just happened, and wonder what caused it… then I remembered…

"It was me… I thought it… right before… I thought that I wanted to take away the pain – to take your place," I said blushing a little, unable to look Edward in the eye, afraid he'd see the extent of my feelings, and he'd run.

"I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I wish I'd let you call an ambulance or something," he said remorsefully, his hands anxiously stretching and working out his now perfectly healed ankle.

"It feels good as new… I broke my foot a few years ago and it's literally been my Achilles heel, but now it's like that never happened. You might have even healed more than my old foot injury for all I know," he whispered gratefully, his voice still sounding a bit sad.

"I did that," I gasped, barely understanding the full weight of what this all meant.

"I can… I can heal people."

* * *

A/N

So most of you guessed correctly that Bella could heal people, but it's a bit of a double-edged sword, right? Thoughts? Theories? I'd love to hear them!

Those of you who watch Misfits have probably realized that I made up Bella's power - not from Misfits or Twilight Canon. I'd love to hear what you think about it!


	23. Chapter 23

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

**Playlist - 'You Appearing' - M83**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

****Edward Cullen****

At Pixie's insistence, we all made our way back to community center, needing to let the others know what we'd discovered – Bella's fucked up ability to transfer injuries to herself and then heal them, and Alice's vision – which we now considered to be glimpses of the future. As amazing as it all sounded, the excitement that should have come from that discovery was overshadowed by the memory of the nightmarish vision Alice had experienced the previous day, and that it wasn't just a strange dream – it was something that was probably going to happen.

Fleetingly, my mind wandered to Emmett's theory that Bella was immortal – if those mutant ass wolves were out there, waiting to rip us to shreds, could we face them knowing what our fate might be?

If we did and Alice's prophecy was fulfilled, could Bella put us back together again?

Would the blinding pain, she'd likely experience, make it even worth the effort to try?

Would she even give a shit if we all died, as long as she was able to live through it? The look on her face when she explained what she'd done, how she wished she could take away my pain, answered that question with a resounding yes.

If she cared that much about an asshole like me, then surely she wouldn't let the others be killed.

I glanced down at her hand as we walked toward the Community Center, feeling the urge to hold it in mine - it was as if the storm had magnetized us, making my body long for hers. The feeling wasn't completely sexual either, which kind of freaked me the fuck out… because of course I was attracted to her – she was fucking gorgeous, but at that moment, all I wanted was to hold her hand, be close to her.

_Jesus, was I fucking pussy or what_?

As we approached the Center, I began to pick out everyone's thoughts, Rosalie's were the loudest. She had never cleaned a toilet in her life, and after nearly an hour, was only just finding a tolerance for it. Emmett and Gothboy… err… Jasper - since I was trying not to be an ass – were both trying their best to ignore Rosalie's excessive complaints. I laughed out loud when I heard Emmett's thoughts – he wondered if it was worth putting up with her _precious little princess attitude_, and was unsure until he remembered the way her 'boobs' felt in his hands, and decided that he'd wash the damn toilets for her if she let him feel her up again.

Emmett was a funny guy. From what I could tell, he rarely said the perverted things he always seemed to be thinking about – well at least until I encouraged him during yesterday's therapy session. I had a feeling that if I proved to him that I could stop being a judgmental asshole, then maybe we could even be friends.

Old habits were hard to break, but I wanted to try. It was really depressing hearing what people really thought about me – asshole, prick, coward, drug addict, loser, ungrateful, disappointment, a waste of space, and the worst…. apparently_ I was awful in bed_.

Suddenly, Emmett's thoughts were drowned out by Jacob's, from what I could tell, he was watching television – something about some sick people in La Push, and the top story – yesterday's storm and the extensive damage it caused.

"Edward, you okay?" Bella asked, making me focus my attention on the girl in front of me.

"Sorry… they're talking about the storm on the news. Jacob is somewhere watching TV," I explained "You want to sneak off to the shed?"

"And do what?" she asked indignantly.

"I thought we could all talk… about what happened in the park?" I clarified, realizing that she thought I meant just the two of us, when her cheeks turned a little pink and she looked away.

I didn't like that she looked away from me like that, or felt embarrassed for misunderstanding.

Hell, I couldn't blame her – most everything I said to her yesterday prior to the storm was nothing but innuendo.

"I umm… I wouldn't… uhh… fuck. I don't know what I'm trying to say," I muttered, feeling confused, making me anxiously run my fingers through my hair.

"Let's just go, okay?" she replied giving me a weak smile.

I was a fucking moron.

Since when did I have trouble talking to girls? _Since one became important to you – _that annoying inner voice answered.

Yeah… Bella was different, special… She was just _more_.

With the motorcycle, and the way she dressed and spoke, it was so easy to put that 'bitch' label on her – turn her into one of many in a long line of meaningless conquests.

The storm, the kiss, holding her in my arms, thinking she was going to die… those experiences gave us a connection.

The pretty, but completely different girl in Pixie's memory, her confession about Harvard and the way she called me out on my bullshit gave her depth, personality, and intrigue.

But it was what she did for me when I was hurt that meant the most… she wanted to take away the pain, take my place… _why_?

Bella Swan had a soul… a fucking beautiful soul.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I took her hand gently in mine and pulled her close, so I could whisper in her ear. "I wouldn't take you to that nasty shed for sex, Bella. Because, if I ever had the chance to be with you, I'd take you somewhere special... somewhere I could take my time… focus on worshiping your body..."

* * *

A/N

Edward's finally getting it right, but has he really changed? How will Bella react to his sudden closeness? Thoughts? Theories? I'd love to hear them!

Until tomorrow...


	24. Chapter 24

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Everlong' - Foo Fighters**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

****Bella Swan****

My mouth hung open in response to his words, until I felt a little drool about to dribble from my lips.

Embarrassingly, I snapped my mouth shut, looking at Edward in disbelief. I had absolutely no clue how to respond to his declaration. Honestly, I wanted to push him against the wall and hump his leg, but that wasn't going to happen – I had just enough restraint not to throw myself at him.

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?" Alice asked knowingly. After Edward's whispered words fried my brain, I'd forgotten she was even nearby.

"I thought we might run inside and grab the others, so we can head back out to the shed," Edward replied ignoring her insinuation, and then ran in after Emmett and the others, leaving me to my lustful thoughts. After a moment, I cleared my throat uncomfortably and Alice and I went on ahead.

Soon, Edward arrived with the others in tow, giving me a coy grin as his hand subtly brushed against my leg when he passed. Immediately, he had me blushing like a fool.

_Oh God… stay strong, Bella._

I wasn't sure how he'd done it, but in a matter of two days, Edward had almost completely destroyed the walls I'd put up to keep him at an arms-length.

Maybe it would be alright to let him in a little, so he could get to know me, let him see me as more than just the snarky bitch he thought I was. I supposed that couldn't hurt… _just let him in… just a little_… as long as it wasn't into my panties. _Yes… that's imperative_.

But there was still this little voice in the back of my head, warning me telling me - _resistance is futile_…

"I have a power too," Rosalie announced proudly, grabbing my attention away from the internal war my mind and my heart were waging over Edward.

"What?" we all asked in unison, except for Emmett who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Maybe I should just show you," she said amused, before disappearing into thin air.

I was dumbfounded, my mind unable to even process what had happened.

"BOO," she shouted, the sound suddenly coming from behind us. We all screamed, and I nearly pissed myself.

In reaction, we turned to see Rosalie standing there with a triumphant smile on her face, but before we could even process what had happened, she was gone again.

At the sound of Emmett being startled, we turned again finding her perched on his back - legs wrapped around his waist, laughing excitedly.

"That's amazing Rosalie," Alice said, as well all nodded in agreement. I was in awe.

"So can you teleport anywhere?" Jasper asked quietly, his interest and excitement only thinly veiled.

"I don't know, I just figured it out late last night, and I've been a little scared to try and do it over long distances. Like… what if I teleport myself in front of a moving vehicle or like... what if I materialize when part of my body is inside a building, but the rest ends up stuck in the wall or an object or something?" she said her excitement changing to anxiety.

"That's a good point you made, Rose. I think we should all consider our abilities and what kind of negative effects they might have," Emmett said thoughtfully.

"We need to be careful," I agreed.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Edward recited, so softly, only I could hear.

"Something happened out in the field," Alice reminded us. "Edward broke his ankle." The others looked over to see Edward standing there, obviously in no pain, seemingly fine. "Bella put her hands on him and healed the broken bones…" ]

Gasps of shock filled the room, and before they could get too excited, though, I gave them the bad news.

"I felt everything. It was like I absorbed the… umm… injury into my body… and umm… then I healed myself… but it was painful. I felt everything Edward felt until the pain finally began to subside," I said my voice becoming low and a little sad.

As I was really considering my ability for the first time, my mind raced with the possibilities.

Could I cure cancers or diseases?

Could I endure all the pain for the sake of helping others? I just wasn't sure if I had the strength.

"Holy shit…" Emmett whispered.

I felt a warm hand on my back and looked up to find Edward staring down at me, his eyes filled with care. My knees almost buckled in response to the intensity of it all.

Don't fall for it - he's a manipulative ass… he doesn't mean it.

"But that's not all… Alice saw it all happening before it happened. Unfortunately, she saw it too late for me to prevent it, but still she had a vision of the future and it happened."

Everyone looked excited again, until Edward reminded them "Now that's awesome and all, but that means the vision of us all getting rip to shreds by giant wolves could actually happen."

The mood shifted, becoming even more serious, now that our lives could be hanging in the balance.

"Maybe we can change it," Jasper suggested. We all paused, considering his words, wondering if it was possible.

"I think we should get out of here… head into the city. There aren't wolves in Seattle, right?" Rosalie asked, obviously frightened, her arms wrapping tightly around Emmett.

"And how are we supposed to explain that to our parents, or when school starts back?" I asked, wishing I could leave this shitty town, but I had another year of fucking high school left.

"Better to piss off our parents than be dead," Alice argued.

Everyone frowned, unsure of which side to take on the matter.

"Jacob's looking for us," Edward said suddenly. "Why don't we all meet somewhere after the therapy session?"

"It's gotta be somewhere private," Emmett suggested.

"I know a place," I blurted. "I just have to make a phone call first.

* * *

A/N

So everyone's powers are out in the open... or are they? Thoughts? Theories? I'd love to hear them!

Until tomorrow...


	25. Chapter 25

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

Another special thanks to **CaraNo** and **LaBellaLolita69** for rec'ing ASBO this week!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Karma Police' - Radiohead**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

****Edward Cullen****

"Seth? Hey, yeah," she said speaking animatedly to someone on the cell phone she pulled from her locker. "Are you alright… you sound sick?"

Bella must have realized we were all eavesdropping on her conversation, so she walked out of the locker room where we couldn't hear her. Who was this guy she was speaking to so familiarly? Why the hell did it drive me nuts to think about what she might be to him?

Damn… I was really losing it.

Trying to take my mind of the strange possessiveness I felt over Bella, I looked over to see Emmett and Rose talking quietly on a bench, their hands clasped as they leaned into each other.

Pixie was seated in the corner, trying to think of the best way to get Jasper to join her, as all her previous attempts to lure him to her side had failed. That was the thing I didn't understand about Jasper. He was so self-deprecating – wondering if we'd even notice if he turned invisible and never changed back. He was almost constantly thinking about how no one cared about him, and he might as well die. Jeez… that guy was one morose mother-fucker. The really sad part was that Pixie really wanted to get to know him, but he wouldn't let her.

My thoughts turned back to listening for Jacob. It was clear that he'd given up searching for us, and was now lying down trying to rest. In his mind he wondered if he'd caught a flu bug or something.

"Hey… uh Jasper… what's up, man?" I asked conversationally.

_Stay out of my head._

"I can't really help it… you know." I said walking toward him. He cringed away, hiding his face behind his shaggy, dirty-blonde hair as I approached, and then sat beside him.

His thoughts were threatening, angry and confused - I wasn't sure why I sat by him either.

_What do you want, asshole?_

Jasper was the first one of the group to favor speaking directly to me through thoughts rather than address me verbally. I imagined it was easier for him than actually talking.

"I don't fucking know… I guess, I just get sick of seeing your mopey ass always sitting in the corner, rarely giving any input," I said annoyed. He didn't have to act so withdrawn. It was his own fault for the way people treated him.

_Forget about me._

"That's what you want isn't it. You want everyone to forget about you – as if you never existed?" I accused watching his face turn into a hard scowl.

"Get away from me, Cullen," he yelled, finally speaking aloud.

"Fine, but you should know – there is a strange girl with wacky hair, who can see the future, sitting in that corner over there, and she wants to be your friend," I whispered angrily. "I'm assuming you don't have too many of those, so you might want to take advantage while she's still interested." At that, I stood and walked over to sit near Emmett and Rosalie, hoping that Jasper would listen to my advice and come out of his shell.

Apparently, I'd used up all my luck for the day because the moment I turned back, Jasper had disappeared, wanting to be left alone.

I should have called him Emoboy instead of Gothboy.

"Hey, umm… we have a place to meet now," Bella said drawing everyone's attention "What's up, Edward? I thought Jacob was looking for us?"

"Not anymore. I think he's sick or something. He went to his office to lay down."

"Oh, okay. I guess we should just chill for a while then, until he wakes up," Emmett said finally tearing his eyes away from Rosalie to contribute to the conversation.

"Hey, aren't you here as a fucking volunteer?" I said with a laugh, realizing that he was slacking off when he really didn't even have to be here in the first place.

He blushed a little, and looked away, an action that seemed so contradictory to his massive, manly appearance.

"Well Jacob doesn't know that," he replied defensively. Normally I would have grasped onto his show of weakness, in an effort to make him look like a pathetic loser, but I was beginning to realize that my behavior wasn't normal. It didn't make me cool… it made me a bully.

Instead of calling him out for his stupid decision to pretend to be juvenile delinquent, I nodded at him, ignoring his comment.

"Edward."

"Huh?" I replied, turning my attention to Bella, who was looking beautiful and nervous at the same time.

"Would you want to umm…" she began, but Jacob's thoughts suddenly became more aware as he awoke from his short nap.

"Jacob's awake!" I shouted, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her toward the rear exit of the community center. Pixie quickly followed behind, since the three of were supposed to be outside cleaning up dog shit.

We ended up making it out the door just in time to see Jacob walking out the front entrance - he was looking for us.

We picked up the scoopers and unused trash bags, and started loading them into the shed as though we'd only just finished the job.

"Damn Jacob… you look like shit," Bella gasped as Jacob got a little closer.

"Some kind of fucking flu or something," he said not even taking offense. He did look like shit too, his normally russet skin appeared clammy and ashen, and his eyes looked dull, tired.

"Just umm… damn… just find some shit to clean and meet me in the conference room we met in last night for tonight's group session," he directed weakly before walking back inside the building.

Bella, Pixie and me looked at each other, all sharing the same worried glance at Jacob's obvious health situation.

"That fucker is gonna give us some kind of fucking disease if we have to sit in a room with him for an hour," I mentioned disgustedly.

"Don't worry, I'll kiss it and make it better," Bella said in a condescending tone. Immediately my thoughts were in the gutter. All I could think about was her in those hot little geek glasses Pixie imagined, with her plump pink lips kissing the head of my cock.

I was so fucking glad that I'd trapped my cock in the waistband of my boxers again or I would have been sporting a massive tent in my jumpsuit.

I still glanced down reflexively, making sure my situation wasn't obvious. When I looked back up I noticed Bella staring at me intensely.

I narrowed my eyes at her, but bitch just smirked at me - she fucking knew what she was doing.

* * *

A/N

Oh Edward... you're gonna chafe the bottom of your wiener if you keep that shit up! And what's up with Jacob and Jasper? Thoughts? Theories? I'd love to hear them!

Until tomorrow...


	26. Chapter 26

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

******Playlist 'Burn' – Nine Inch Nails**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

****Bella Swan****

After Jacob went back inside, we snuck back into the community center locker room so we could talk with the others.

I had no idea what possessed me to do it, but I'd been so close to asking Edward if he wanted to ride on my bike out to the garage tonight - he interrupted to warn us that Jacob was awake, before I could finish my sentence.

I still wanted him to but, I wasn't sure I'd be able to work up the courage to ask him again when the time came.

Playful sexy teasing, and bitchy comebacks were somehow easier than putting my self out there romantically.

I sighed, glancing down at my watch, noticing that it was nearly time to meet up for "therapy" again.

About the only thing I was looking forward to was the idea that we'd all have a safe place we could be alone to test out our abilities a bit more.

When Seth said that the garage would be empty tonight, I practically begged him to let us use it. He only agreed because he was feeling too sick to argue with me.

Briefly I wondered if he might have the same bug Jacob had.

"It's time," Alice said.

Right on time, we all wandered into the dreaded room where I confessed the shameful tale of how I assaulted a police officer. Unfortunately we found Jacob sitting there with his stupid little clipboard looking like death warmed over.

No one wanted to sit anywhere near him, so when there was only one seat left beside_ the infected one_, I, _the immortal girl_, was the obvious person for the job. I sighed as I took my seat, careful not to touch him. I didn't think he was sick enough to warrant exposing our secret by trying to heal whatever germ or virus was plaguing his immune system.

"I don't want any bullshit from you punks tonight - take turns telling what you did and why and then we can all get the fuck out of here," Jacob grumbled before wiping his sweat-covered brow with a towel I hadn't seen in his lap. "You first, Whitlock."

Jasper seemed to shrink in his seat, looking like he wanted the earth to swallow him up.

Suddenly he almost seemed to flicker, like one of those old TV sets would when the antenna lost signal.

My eyes shot to Jacob who was droopy-eyed, seemingly focused on his clipboard. The instant my gaze flashed back to Jasper's he was gone.

We all sat there looking stunned.

The thing was we all knew he could do it, but seeing it happen was a completely different story altogether.

"Whitlock, start yappin'," Jacob ordered weakly, when he finally noticed Jasper's silence before looking up to see the now empty chair.

"He needed to take a shit," Edward blurted. "Explosive diarrhea - we should just skip his turn."

"Whatever… you then," Jacob sighed pointing at Alice.

"I got caught selling prescription pain-killers, and I did it because I needed money, but was too lazy to get a job… can we leave now?" she asked her tone never losing its cheerful quality.

Jacob looked like he was going to argue at the tiny girl's audacity, but then a low growl slipped from his lips as he clutched his stomach as if in pain.

"Fine, get t-the f-fuck out of here," he stuttered, too sick to enforce the rules.

Everyone rushed out of the room quickly, wanting to get away from the asshole-turned-bacterial-breeding-ground that was our probation worker.

"Do you need me to call Leah to pick you up?" I asked taking a little sympathy on him.

He nodded wordlessly.

I dialed the Clearwater's again.

"Hello?" a weak voice answered.

"Seth go back to sleep, I got it," Leah said, seeming to have picked up another receiver in the house.

"Leah, hey can you come up here… umm Jacob's at the Community Center about to keel over. I think he's got whatever Seth's got."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he hasn't called you sooner."

"I feel bad now. I've been bitching Seth out, thinking he must have gotten pneumonia from swimming in that icy water at the beach the other day, but if Jacob's sick then it must be something else."

"Yeah… looks like the flu to me."

"Alright, well I'll be down to get him in a bit. Thanks Bella," she replied before hanging up.

I let Jacob know his girlfriend was on her way to pick him up and then rushed off to change out my jumpsuit. The locker room looked empty. Unlike like yesterday, I hadn't felt comfortable giving Edward a strip tease this morning, opting to change in the stall. With everyone gone, I didn't see any point in wasting time, so I quickly began taking off my clothes.

When I was in nothing but my bra and panties, I heard a strangled groan from behind me.

_Edward_.

I had to fight the urge to cover myself.

"What do you think you're doing, you fucking peeping tom?" I asked annoyed.

"Shit… I umm… I just was umm… waiting and I was just coming in here to check on you and found you like… this," he explained nervously.

Was I really affecting Mr. Cocky that much?

Ignoring his explanation, I began putting my street clothes back on, only glancing up at him once I had my jeans on.

He had his hand on his crotch, adjusting himself right about that moment.

"See something you like?" he said - that cocky tone making a comeback as he moved his hand so I could see the obviously large erection outlined against the thigh of his hot-as-fuck button-fly jeans.

"Kiss my ass, Cullen," I replied trying to sound unaffected, but I failed thoroughly when my voice squeaked slightly.

"I'd love to…" he admitted sexily. Suddenly, I felt the warmth of his lean body pressed against mine, making me gasp in surprise. "…but I'd rather kiss those pouty lips first."

* * *

A/N

Gasp... What will happen next? Will Bella push Edward away or will he be too tempting to resist? Thoughts? Theories?

Until tomorrow...


	27. Chapter 27

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

Sorry so late...

* * *

**Playlist – 'We Are Young' – Fun ft. Janelle Monàe**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

****Bella Swan****

"Edward." His name fell from my lips – more of a plea than a protest.

Kissing him totally went against my plan.

We'd kissed during the storm, but this kiss would be different – my life wasn't hanging on by a thread.

_Yes? _

_No? _

My brain swirled with warring thoughts of whether or not I should let him kiss me or pull away and act appalled by his forward behavior.

All those thoughts scrambled when his lips touched mine briefly, in an action that was almost tender.

Gone.

Those walls I put up to keep him out were gone in an instant, as if they'd never even existed.

My lashes fluttered, eyes opening to see Edward's face close to mine. I couldn't help but be transfixed by him – lids shut, lips barely parted, the rise and fall of his well-defined shoulders - almost hypnotic.

He was easily the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on, and at the moment, all I wanted was to have his mouth against mine, moving in tandem, lips clashing, tongues massaging – his prominent erection digging into my hip as he moved against me.

Unable to shake the temptation, I closed the distance between us, this time with a gentle bite of his lip followed by the gentle coaxing of my tongue begging for entrance to his perfect mouth – which he granted with a low sexy moan. Taking the lead, his warm hand moved to caress my bare back, reminding me that I hadn't put on a shirt. I should have been self-conscious, but when his tongue slipped past my lips all those thoughts seemed to evaporate, until all I could think about was the erotic way he used his hot mouth to fuck mine.

Before I knew it, he had me pressed against the wall near the lockers, grabbing a hold of my thighs to hoist me up so his erection was there. right where I needed it.

"Oh God," I moaned as Edward broke the connection between our swollen lips to kiss down my jaw and neck, and then back up again to suck delicate skin below my ear.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I gasped, protesting weakly, as my legs tightened around him.

His hips bucked, sending a jolt of pleasure through me – making me cry out his name.

Suddenly, he tensed, his mouth detaching from my neck – leaving me confused and frustrated in my needy state.

_Don't stop_ – I nearly whined out loud.

"What the fuck?" Edward growled turning his head toward the door. "Get out of here."

Worriedly, I glanced up not seeing anyone, but it was obvious someone else was in the room. I covered myself with one hand and pushed at his shoulders to get him to let me down.

He gave me a pleading look, but I turned away as he released me, needing to clear the lust from my head.

_Fuck_.

My plan was probably going to fail, all because I gave in too soon. Anxiously, I bit my lip as I pulled on my t-shirt.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked, unable to look at him, my voice low and full of passion that I couldn't hide.

"Come here," he replied, ignoring my question. I shook my head, and sat on the bench so I could slip on my sneakers.

"Bella." His voice was strained, hinting at a desperation I hadn't expected from him at all.

I almost gave in. Almost.

"We should go. The others are waiting on us," I told him, my tone attempting an air of finality that I just couldn't achieve.

"Wait," he said softly, grabbing my hand. The plea was enough to make me pause, my expression softening, as I looked up at him.

I took in a shuddering breath, waiting for him to speak.

"Are you okay, Bella? Did you not… umm… did you not mean to kiss me?" he asked quietly, more vulnerable than I'd ever hear him.

Who was this person? This guy was not the Edward I knew – not the guy I stared at constantly throughout my freshman and sophomore years of high school, hoping he'd notice me... not the same guy who snarled at me and called me "fucking geek" when I bumped into him accidently – on purpose – walking down the hall one day… not the guy who purposefully drove his shiny black car through a mud puddle to splash me and my friends as we stood on the sidewalk waiting for the bus to pick us up.

This guy was kinder, his eyes softer - more human.

Maybe I didn't have to play games with this guy.

Maybe I could actually let myself love this guy without feeling like a pathetic loser.

Could I risk it?

He looked at me, his eyes so uncertain. Was it real?

"Yeah, Edward, I wanted to kiss you, but we have more important things to be doing than giving in to our overactive teen-aged sex drives," I replied attempting to make light of the heaviness in my chest. I could only hope he'd accept it and not press me further.

His expression lightened considerably, his lips twisting into a crooked grin.

"Maybe later then?" he asked coyly, giving me a sexy smirk.

_There's that cocky bastard again_.

"Maybe," I replied, unsuccessfully fighting a smile. Edward looked pleased with my answer.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," I muttered with a laugh, happy that things weren't awkward.

The others were standing around at their cars talking – well all except for Jasper.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Edward, knowing he was the only one that would be able to locate the guy.

Honestly, I'd almost forgotten he'd disappeared in the first place.

"He's trying to… umm… turn back," Edward explained. He looked contemplative for a moment, glancing between me and Rosalie as if trying to figure something out.

"Jasper, you have to want it. You're never going to change back if your happier being invisible," he said speaking to thin air in front of him. "I promise it's not random. I heard your thoughts when you did it in the conference room, and yesterday you changed back when your thoughts were practically begging for us to see you."

"We're in this together, man. You're a part of this too, so come back," he replied.

It was then that the others noticed us standing off to the side.

Suddenly, there was a flicker of color in front of me, getting darker and darker, materializing. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. I only blinked and Jasper was standing there in front of me, as if he'd been there the whole time.

He looked a little embarrassed, hiding half his face with the blonde shaggy strands of hair on his head.

"That was amazing," Alice shouted, startling us.

Edward looked at the tiny girl, dressed in her rainbow leggings and strategically shredded Black Flag t-shirt and laughed - not in a mean spirited or judgmental way either, but in a way that was friendly as if they were sharing some inside joke – with Edward's ability, they probably were.

"Would you like a ride, Mr. Whitlock?" Alice asked sweetly, turning her question to Jasper. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but nodded his head in agreement giving her the smallest hint of a smile.

"Would _you_ like a ride, Mr. Cullen?" I asked coyly hopping on my bike, offering him my helmet, knowing I wouldn't need it.

"Fuck," he muttered – his mind obviously in the gutter.

"Not that kind of ride," I replied with a smirk.

He laughed and shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts, before hoping on the bike behind me.

"Hang on tight."

* * *

A/N

Was the kiss too soon? Is Bella's heart safe? Will Pixie be able to get through to Jasper? Thoughts? Theories?

Until tomorrow...


	28. Chapter 28

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

I noticed a lot of new readers last chapter... where did you hear about ASBO?

* * *

******Playlist – 'Electioneering' - Radiohead**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

****Edward Cullen****

_The puppy dog sweater Grandma Cullen knitted me for Christmas last year, Tyler Crowley's hairy ass, Mom and Dad having sex_ – that did it…

How gross was it that I had to think of my parents fucking to get my boner to go away?

I tried to stay composed as I put on the shiny black helmet and hopped onto the back of Bella's sweet little Harley. I was a little concerned about the fact that she wasn't wearing a helmet, but it wasn't like it would make that much of a difference where her ability was concerned.

It was going to take some time to get over my protective instincts that seemed to kick in where Bella was concerned.

Moreover, I wondered how long it would take for my cock to stop reacting to her presence.

In an attempt to hide my constant state of arousal around her, I continued the practice of flipping my cock up, holding it in place with the waistband of my boxers.

The only problem with that was the chafing.

Thank fuck, I'd adjusted myself when Bella caught me watching her or the thick band would have rubbed my cock raw when I dry humped her against the locker room wall.

Fuck.

If only that fucking invisible loser hadn't walked in and gotten an eyeful of Bella's luscious bra-covered breasts... It's not like I thought we were going to fuck or anything, but it would have been nice to get a hand job or maybe get my hand down her pants or something.

I suppose I should have just been thankful I didn't blow my load like a chump, because I was really fucking close. Just the feeling of having Bella pressed against me was almost enough to make me cum, and we both had our clothes on. I couldn't imagine how good it would feel if we actually fucked. Well at least for me that is…

What if she thought I was a lousy lay and couldn't make her come?

How the hell was I supposed to get better at sex? I'd seen plenty of porn – I knew how it was done.

Desperately, I tried to remember the last time I'd actually had sex. I was pretty sure that it was maybe four or five weeks ago when Jane I were still together. She decided to have a going away party before she left for Europe.

I remembered getting drunk off my ass, as usual. I barely remembered her letting me fuck her in the downstairs bathroom. Everything was pretty hazy, but then so were the other memories I had of fucking various girls.

Hell, I almost didn't remember the girl from the coffee shop… Lisa… Leslie… Lola?

Jesus Christ - I felt like a fucking whore.

That line of thinking really got the wheels turning… When was the last time I fucked a girl sober?

.

.

.

Had I ever fucked a girl sober?

.

.

.

"We're here," Bella said bringing my thoughts back to the present.

I glanced around at my surroundings – it was obvious we'd ventured onto the Quileute reservation.

The others pulled up into the narrow driveway behind us, Rose and Emmett in the BMW and Alice and Jasper in the little yellow Volkswagen.

"Wait here," Bella directed, before walking up to the small cabin style house situated at the end of the drive. She knocked a few times before the door opened, revealing a big shirtless guy, almost as muscular as Emmett. The two of them talked for a minute before he handed her something and closed the door with a small wave goodbye.

His thoughts were distracted, and he hadn't even noticed our presence. Mostly he was concerned about being sick, but then he had a passing thought that Bella looked pretty today. Maybe it was innocent, but I didn't fucking like it one bit. I had no idea who that guy was and already I hated him.

Emmett had an excuse for the way he looked, but that guy just looked like a big, tan mutant. Fighting the urge to scowl, I composed my expression not wanting to come off acting like a jealous ass when Bella returned.

"The garage over there is empty this time of day. My friend Seth gave us the key."

Wordlessly, we followed her, crossing the street, before heading over to the building.

"What the fuck is that?" I heard Rosalie shout frightened as an image of a wolf flashed through her mind. I was about to freak the fuck out, until I realized it was just a painting on the side of the building we were about to enter.

"Shit… I can't believe I didn't make the connection before," Bella gasped, her hand flying over her heart as her breathing accelerated.

"What is it?" I asked her, as she tensed in fear. My mind raced wondering what she might be thinking. What was she afraid of… was it the wolves? Had we played into Pixie's vision just by simply following Bella to this place to talk?

I had never wanted to hear Bella's thoughts more than I did at that moment, but the only thing I could hear were the other's thoughts nearly drowning out my own. They would have been entirely distracting had they not been thinking the very thoughts that were plaguing my mind as well.

I was about to start shaking the girl so she'd snap out of the trance she was in until she finally spoke.

"We shouldn't have come here."

* * *

A/N

Oh... that's ominous... What is Bella thinking? Edward has had a major reality check... How will he react when he realizes who Bella is? Thoughts? Theories?

Until tomorrow...


	29. Chapter 29

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

Are my Misfits fans enjoying that this story line is almost nothing like the show?

* * *

**Playlist – 'Seekir' – Zola Jesus**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

***Bella Swan****

_"Maybe I shouldn't be here, Seth…" I whispered, my protest trailing off as my future step-brother positioned a single finger over his lips, his jet black hair blowing in the breeze._

_"Just sit tight and listen," he replied quietly._

_It was dark, and I'd been slightly apprehensive as he led me through the woods, and even more so as I noticed how few people were actually in attendance. It seemed like I was invading their privacy. But I did as I was told, letting my curiosity out-way any trepidation I felt._

_The two of us sat on the edge of the tree line watching as Billy Black and Sue Clearwater, Seth's mother – my future step-mother, stoked a fire and passed around a long wooden pipe to a few other Quileute people I didn't recognize._

_"Many of you have heard the Old Stories – the tales of famine and prosperity, the eternal war, and the prophecy of the great storm – Since our last tribal council, we've had many come of age, and so the stories must be told again…"_

_Seth and I sat and listened as Billy and Sue took turns reciting the 'Old Stories' as Seth had called them. _

_At the age of twenty, Seth was not yet 'of age' to be allowed to sit in, and had been terribly jealous when Leah and Jacob had heard them a few months prior. He was bound and determined to hear them for himself._

_Being the slightly rebellious guy that he was, he decided that if he was already breaking the rules, he may as well do it thoroughly. Hence the reason he invited a pale face to join him._

_Lately, I'd been spending an inordinate amount of time hanging with Seth as we worked on my bike together and when he mentioned his plan to eavesdrop on the meeting, I couldn't contain my interest in learning more about his culture._

_So, there we sat, listening as the stories unfolded in beautifully descriptive words that easily captured my imagination._

_According to Billy, the stories had been passed down by word of mouth, and had never been printed. He stressed that they were to remain that way._

_The last two tales though, were particularly interesting to me – the eternal war, which was the story of the wolf spirit that resided inside the Quileute warriors, ready to emerge and take shape when their people were threatened._

_Then there was the prophecy of the Great Storm, which he said was cause for much debate among the majority of the Quileute scholars, and tellers of the Old Stories._

_Many believed it would bring about destruction – many lives lost, while others imagined the prophecy to have a much larger impact in that it would bring about the end of the world. The only thing they all agreed on was that a storm was coming and it was going to bring with it, something evil._

As soon as I realized what Rosalie was looking at, synapses in my brain fired rapidly searching for the tiny thread of similarity between Alice's vision, the painted wolves on the wall and something recent, something familiar – something I'd almost forgotten after all the craziness that had happened in the last thirty hours.

_The Old Stories_.

The moment I recalled them, my brain began putting the pieces together, drawing strange conclusions and explanations between the Quileute folklore and what had become my reality.

I was scared shitless.

"We shouldn't have come here," I said, feeling my panic start to increase.

"What's happening Bella, is it the wolves? Do you know something you aren't telling us?" Edward asked.

Looking around I could see the others were starting to worry, I had probably freaked them the fuck out, but before I could calm them I had to get it figured out in my head.

"I'll explain everything, but I need you two to tell me about that vision with the Wolves – as many details as you can remember however insignificant they might seem." I asked turning my attention to Alice and Edward. "I need information – things like the time of day, what the weather looked like, how we were dressed."

Alice closed her eyes as if concentrating.

"We're dressed in those ugly jumpsuits and it's a little dark – that in between time, so it's hard to tell if its morning or evening," Alice began.

"It looked as if it had been raining…" Edward added, "…kinda foggy and wet."

"The wolves, how many were there?" I asked anxiously.

I cringed in response to his bitter reply. "One for each of us."

Even though, I wasn't one hundred percent sure, I felt like we were probably safe at the moment. It was the wrong time of day – we weren't wearing the jumpsuits.

"Let's just head inside. I think we'll be fine for now. Then I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

A/N

Thoughts? Theories?

Until tomorrow...


	30. Chapter 30

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

* * *

******Playlist – 'Electioneering' - Radiohead**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

***Edward Cullen****

If I was being honest, Bella was really starting to creep me out, but the moment she started going on about Alice's vision, I could tell something was wrong.

Finally, we followed Bella into the garage, the smell of oil and metal permeated the room, burning my nostrils.

"Over here," Bella said directing us to sit in the flatbed of a rusted out, red Chevy truck.

"What a piece of junk," Rosalie commented, before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

_Did I say that out loud?_ – her thoughts asked worriedly.

"Yeah you did," I replied answering her unspoken question.

"This used to be my truck," Bella added wistfully ignoring Rosalie's comment.

"I think the bike is more your style," I told her honestly.

Once everyone was sitting comfortably, the mood turned more serious.

Bella launched into the stories she'd heard when she and that guy, Seth, snuck to a tribal meeting one night. I had to push back the insane jealousy I felt in an effort to actually listen to what she was saying.

At first I didn't understand the connection between Alice's vision and the stories, not until she mentioned something called The Eternal War. The legend told that the Quileute warriors harnessed the power of the wolf spirit, taking the shape of great wolves for protection against the evil that plagued their people.

Maybe it was just coincidence, but it was the only theory we had to go on.

"He spoke about a prophecy, a seer who predicted that The Great Storm would bring about destruction – that's where the story got really vague."

The Great Storm…

Was it fucking possible?

My skin was raised with goose-bumps at the thought that all this shit was foretold by some old geezer smoking hash in a teepee somewhere hundreds of years ago.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked, as the other's thoughts were asking similar questions.

"Well we know that the attack is not supposed to happen today at least. So maybe we should work on our powers - see if they can be used defensively," Emmett suggested.

_Maybe I'm strong enough to rip those wolves' heads off._

"Hell yeah," I replied, nodding at Emmett's thoughts, liking the sound of that plan a little better than just sitting back and letting my fucking throat get ripped.

"Obviously Jasper can go invisible and hide or something, unless those fucking things smell you," I offered. "Rosalie should be able to dodge them – teleport herself to Disney Land or something."

"After they attack, Bella can just play dead until they're gone," Rosalie suggested, making me want to punch her in the face.

"Fuck that – she'll still have to lay there feeling what it's like to have her throat ripped out. That's fucking bullshit," I snarled at the prissy bitch.

"Look, we came here to work on our powers not to argue," Bella replied, placing a calming hand on my arm.

I nodded stiffly, but felt myself begin to relax in response to her touch.

"Whose power should we work on first?" Bella asked, and then brought her hand back to rest in her lap.

I frowned, wanting her to put her hands on me again.

_I wonder if she can fix my eyes - _Emmett's thoughts piqued my interest. He'd suggested something for Bella to heal that shouldn't cause her any pain.

"That's an awesome idea, man," I agreed nodding at him, encouraging him to ask.

"Bella?" Emmett began "Would you mind... umm… I broke my glasses yesterday and I don't have another pair… so would you see if you can fix my near-sightedness?"

"Oh… uh... I guess so. Do you think it would work?" she asked hesitantly. We shrugged, not knowing any more than she did. "Okay, I'll try"

Emmett moved toward Bella nervously, his enormous body rocking the truck as he sat next to her.

"Hold still okay?" she said biting her pouty lip, reminding me of the way that lip felt pressed against mine. Damn, I wanted to bite that lip.

She inhaled deeply before wrapping her hands around Emmett's head, so her thumbs pressed against his closed eyelids. Her brows furrowed in concentration – nothing seemed to be happening.

"You really have to want it – to take it away," I reminded her.

More determined, she gazed intensely on Emmett's face. It was barely a second later that I began to notice something happening.

Thin black lines raced up her thumbs spreading like spidery veins on her hands and wrists – climbing and climbing until they disappeared under the sleeve of her t-shirt and then made their way up her neck and cheeks. I barely even noticed I was holding my breath until I gasped in shock as Bella's pupils began dilating wider and wider till the chocolate of her iris was completely black. Wider and wider it continued to grow until the whites over her eyes were just as black as night.

She looked demonic.

She looked gloriously terrifying and so fucking beautiful.

Soon the black veins seemed to retreat and disappear beneath her skin, her eyes finally returning to their usual color. I was so entranced that I almost hadn't noticed the triumphant grin on her face.

"Open your eyes, Em," Bella said excitedly.

_Fuck… I can see perfectly, better than perfect._

"Your amazing, Bella," he said gratefully, hugging her. I waited for the feelings of jealousy to bubble again, but they never came. It was obvious that Emmett had no romantic feelings for Bella. He looked at her as more of a brotherly figure – though I couldn't have been sure about the way _she_ felt about him… or even me for that matter.

If that hot as fuck kiss meant anything to her…

* * *

A/N

Edward is getting a little possessive huh? Thoughts? Theories?

Until tomorrow...


	31. Chapter 31

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

I just wanted to give a heads up that I am probably going on a short posting break from this story, and will only be posting a two or three chapters a week until after the holidays. Then posting will pick back up as usual.

* * *

**Playlist 'The Ends' - Basement Jaxx**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

****Bella Swan****

Feeling renewed with the optimism and excitement that came with trying out our powers, we lost track of time, working into the night. Alice ignored her mother's incessant calls until she turned off her cell. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie all made up excuses, saying they were staying with friends. While I told Charlie I was out at the Rez at Seth's place. It was mostly true, so I didn't feel like I was lying that much. He didn't mind me hanging out at the Clearwater's, as long as I didn't go anywhere near Uley's place.

I felt a little sad though, when I realized no one called looking for Jasper, though I honestly didn't know if the guy even owned a cell phone.

.

.

After testing out my power on Emmett's eyes, Rosalie popped out her contact lenses and asked if I'd mind doing hers next. It was then that I realized that I no longer need my own reading glasses anymore. My eye-sight wasn't that bad, and I'd been so preoccupied with the storm and what happened that I hadn't even noticed the improvement to my own vision.

Jasper and Emmett's powers were easy for them to figure out, though we told Emmett to wait until he was outdoors to try out his vocal ability, especially since last time he yelled, it was so fucking loud, I almost crapped my pants. Alice still hadn't had anymore visions and seemed to be a bit disappointed that there was nothing more to her power than that, but we all argued that she was crazy if she thought her power was anything less than amazing. She just needed to concentrate and see if she could get it to happen again.

Edward insisted that he didn't need to work on his power at all, and that he'd pretty much perfected it. We didn't bother arguing, since he seemed to have no trouble answering the other's internal questions. He probably should have tried harder to see if he could penetrate my mind, but I loved my fucking privacy, so I wasn't about to suggest that to him.

Rosalie worked on her ability moving back and forth between us. We even tried to play tag, but it was impossible to get away from her.

We were running around laughing like idiots when Emmett stopped dead in his tracks as if he'd just had an epiphany.

Apparently he had.

"You're not naked!" he shouted pointing at Rosalie.

"Well duh," she snorted, reflexively before looking down to make sure she wasn't, in fact, naked.

"No I mean… when you teleport your clothes teleport with you," he elaborated.

"Holy shit," Edward replied, having realized what Emmett was trying to imply. I had no idea what they were going on about, so I assumed they must have both been a bit more eloquent with their thoughts than their words.

"If she can teleport her with her clothes, then she should be able to teleport with objects in her hands," Edward explained, his expression in awe.

Just as they'd thought, Rosalie was able to teleport holding things in her hands. We were still a apprehensive about having her try to hold onto one of us when she did it, mostly because Edward had mentioned the movie 'The Fly' and how the guy's DNA got mixed up with the fly that had gotten into the teleportation machine with him.

We knew it was just a fucking movie but we were just unsure enough about our abilities to be afraid of the unknown consequences or side-effects. That didn't stop us from making Rosalie teleport with shit like wrenches, tires and car-parts in her hands.

We did that stuff for hours and hours until everyone began to look exhausted.

"I'm beat, guys," Alice said with a yawn.

It was nearly two in the morning when we all left.

I was going to take Edward back to his car at the community center, but he seemed to have other ideas.

"Edward." I groaned, but secretly, my heart was doing backflips in my chest.

"Please, Bella?" he begged with an adorable pout.

"My dad would freak the fuck out if he found you," I growled. It didn't escape anyone's notice that I hadn't told him no, least of all mine.

"I can hear him if he thinks about coming into your room… I'll be a good boy, I promise," he begged more, while I continued to look at him sternly "Listen, I told my folks I was staying the night at a friend's place, but I'm too tired to drive… Please"

I was completely torn. I wanted Edward in my bed, but I _really_ didn't want him in my room, seeing that part of me, the part I wanted to keep hidden. It was much too soon.

Wasn't it?

"Fine," I blurted, and immediately knew I was going to regret it.

_Just try to keep your legs closed, you horny bitch._

* * *

A/N

Uh oh... Will Edward figure it out? Will they get it on? Thoughts? Theories?

Until tomorrow...


	32. Chapter 32

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

The posting break is still on I will post again in a few days hopefully a few times before the end of the month, then everything should pick up as normal.

* * *

**Playlist 'In Your Heart' - A Place to Bury Strangers**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

****Edward Cullen****

"Fine" she snapped, with a grimace. I almost regretted asking her to let me stay, she looked so unhappy.

"Really?" I said skeptically, wanting to give her another chance to back out of it.

"Just… you have to be quiet, okay?"

"Scouts honor," I replied with a coy grin.

"You weren't a boy scout," she accused, correctly.

"And how would you know?" I teased. Her expression faltered for a moment before she composed herself.

"Just a wild guess," she replied, hoping on her bike.

Following along, I put on her helmet and got on the behind her. I would normally want to be the one in front, but I enjoyed wrapping my arms around her slender frame a bit too much.

It wasn't long before we were pulling up in the drive of a small white house, very average – nether poor nor ostentatious, just normal. The place looked nice, welcoming, that was until I noticed the police car sitting in the yard.

"What the…?" I asked confused.

"My dad… didn't you know?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to put together the pieces.

"Your dad's a police officer?" I replied dumbly.

"My dad is Chief Swan, Edward," she explained, looking at me like I was a complete idiot.

I suppose I was.

_Bella… fucking… Swan_.

"Oh fuck... No, no, no, no," I muttered in disbelief, shaking my head. My memory recalling things I would have rather forgotten.

_"Eddie, look that mousy nerd-girl is staring at you again," Jane cooed, running a manicured nail over my stomach, beneath my t-shirt. "Isn't that pathetic?"_

_Annoyed, I glanced over my shoulder in the direction Jane was looking only to see a flash of long brown hair, as the girl shielded herself from my view. I didn't get a good look at her, but I could tell by the people she was sitting with that she was a geek._

_"Her dad is Chief Swan – the fucking cop that broke up Crowley's party last weekend," Kate sneered. "She's such a fucking goody-goody… I bet she was the one who tipped him off in the first place."_

_I looked back toward the girl, my face full of contempt. I didn't even know this girl, but already I didn't like her. "Stupid bitch," I muttered._

_"I think we should… you know… show our appreciation," Jane decided smiling innocently._

_"What did you have in mind?" I asked, sliding my hand up her leg suggestively._

_Jane leaned over and whispered her wicked plan in my ear._

_"Damn, Jane… you're fucking evil," I replied with a grin._

_She filled Kate in on her plan and the two girls strutted off toward the geek table._

_I watched as they tapped her on the shoulder, whispering something to her – then Kate pointed at me. The girl's long, dark hair was still mostly hiding her face, but I could tell she was looking over at me._

_I tried my best to smile at her convincingly, but she shook her head turning away from me._

_Jane leaned forward, saying something else to her, and she glanced up at me again. I had a feeling Jane's plan wasn't going to work on this girl, so I went back to enjoying my lunch. Mom had packed steak fajitas for me – they were fucking awesome._

_Barely a minute had passed when I heard a soft voice behind me._

_"Edward?" the feminine voice asked quietly._

_By the time I turned around Jane and Kate were already behind her, pouring their cartons of chocolate milk over her head._

_The lunchroom erupted in a mixture of gasps of shock and laughter, but I just sat there staring at the girl._

_She stood frozen in place, her milk-covered face clear of any identifiable emotion._

_I barely noticed Jane and Kate behind her laughing hysterically, because my eyes were locked on the girl in front of me. In that moment, I felt nothing but regret. I hated myself and these people I called my friends._

_I wanted to reach out and protect her, but it was already too late for that. The only thing I could manage was a pathetically whispered "sorry…" before the girl suddenly let out a tortured sob and ran out of the lunchroom._

_I felt compelled to run after her, but before I could even move, Jane came over and sat in my lap still laughing manically at her achievement._

_"That bitch won't be caught dead staring at my man again," she announced latching on to my neck, kissing me. That whole revenge scheme wasn't about the girl's dad breaking up our party – Jane was just being a possessive bitch._

_I felt bile rising in my throat, but I just sat their silent as she continued talking at me – so full of herself, that she never even noticed my thoughts were a million miles away._

_I looked for that girl again at lunch the next day, so I could try to apologize, but she never came back to sit at the geek table._

_It was only a couple weeks later, that classes ended for the summer._

_The following year, I heard from Kate that Chief Swan's daughter had transferred to Forks and we wouldn't have to worry about her telling her daddy on us again._

It had been over a year since that day in the lunchroom, but I was absolutely positive Bella was the girl from my memory.

"I…" I started, but had no idea how to begin to apologize.

The moment she realized that I'd remembered her, her eyes turned cold, emotionless.

I wanted the ground to swallow me up.

_Oh fuck… I have to spend the night with this girl now._

If only I'd been thinking with my fucking head instead of my cock.

I had to get out some kind of apology or things between Bella and me were going to be fucking miserable from now on.

"I…"

"Save it, Cullen," she snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the door.

* * *

A/N

Uh oh... someone's been a bad boy - a very bad boy! I don't think 'Cullen' will be getting his dick wet tonight... Thoughts? Theories?

Until next time...


	33. Chapter 33

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

As always, special thanks goes out to my pre-readers **CaraNo** and **Twimarti**! Thanks ladies!

Sorry about the extended posting break. RL has gotten in the way a bit with my writing so I got behind. Posting this one to hold you off till regular posting can pick up again in a few days. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Spellbound' - Siouxsie and the Banshees**

* * *

**Last chapter of ASBO...**

_By the time I turned around Jane and Kate were already behind her, pouring their cartons of chocolate milk over her head._

_The lunchroom erupted in a mixture of gasps of shock and laughter, but I just sat there staring at the girl._

_She stood frozen in place, her milk-covered face clear of any identifiable emotion._

_I barely noticed Jane and Kate behind her laughing hysterically, because my eyes were locked on the girl in front of me. In that moment, I felt nothing but regret. I hated myself and these people I called my friends._

_I wanted to reach out and protect her, but it was already too late for that. The only thing I could manage was a pathetically whispered "sorry…" before the girl suddenly let out a tortured sob and ran out of the lunchroom._

_._

_._

_I had to get out some kind of apology or things between Bella and me were going to be fucking miserable from now on._

_"I…"_

_"Save it, Cullen," she snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the door._

* * *

**Chapter 33**

****Edward Cullen****

Quietly, we crept up the stairs, Bella's fingernails digging into my arm so painfully, my eyes began to water.

This is so fucked up.

For once I was glad I couldn't hear her thoughts. I already felt like the biggest asshole on the planet, but realizing that she'd been a victim of my cruelty – well Jane's, but I was just a guilty having stood by and let it happen – it was almost too much.

As I made that walk of shame to Bella's bedroom, all I could think about was the tortured look on her face that day in the lunchroom, and with that came the humiliated, angry and ashamed faces of the kids I'd hurt over the course of my life.

An enormous weight pressed down on my shoulders making my steps heavy and slow. My breathing turned shallow as spots began to form behind my eyes. My face felt wet – what the fuck?

"Come here," Bella said gently from across a dimly lit room, her eyes much softer than before.

I hadn't even realized she'd let go of me. She sat at the end of the bed as I trudged over, wordlessly – my brain feeling hazy. I vaguely noticed her hands at my belt unbuttoning my jeans, then her pressing down on my shoulders till I moved to sit beside her.

It wasn't long before I felt the cool air hit my feet as she removed my sneakers one at a time and pulled my jeans from around my ankles.

She crawled under the covers and motioned for me to join her.

The expression on her face wasn't remotely sexual – she just looked sad but determined.

Unable to take my eyes off her, I turned over on my side, our bodies facing each other, but not touching.

As I began to become a bit more aware, I searched my mind for pretty words to say, so that she'd forgive me, but everything I came up with sounded empty and pretentious.

She'd see right through any bullshit I threw her way.

Hesitantly, I reached for her, cupping her cheek, hoping that she wouldn't recoil.

She didn't.

"Bella… I am so, so sorry," I told her sincerely, holding her gaze, willing her to accept it, hoping my inaction that day hadn't hurt her as much as I expected.

She placed her hand on top of mine – her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, that silky pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight.

"It was a long time ago, Edward. I already forgave you."

.

.

.

I awoke the following morning, the delicious smell of girl surrounding me, my cock hard as a fucking rock, silky strands of long mahogany hair covering my bare chest, and the sound of an unfamiliar, male voice thinking about all the fishing and sex he'd was going to have on his upcoming honeymoon in Alaska.

_What the fuck?_

Jolted out of my sweet dreams of kissing Bella – _pressing her petite little body up against the wall while I pushed my needy cock inside her,_ I sat up straight as a board.

"What?" she almost shouted, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Your dad," I hissed.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, closing her eyes looking like she could fall right back to sleep in seconds.

I glanced around the room searching for some kind of clock, when I didn't find one I gave up and dug my cell phone out of my jeans. I was briefly puzzled by the fact that I was shirtless until I saw it wadded in a ball on the other side of the room. I'd probably gotten too hot, pulled it off and thrown it across the room.

By the time I found my phone, the battery was practically dead.

"Its 8:15," I replied just as the device powered itself down.

"Mmm, good… it's time for Charlie to leave for the day." Her voice was still laden heavily with sleep as she snuggled into the warmth of the thick quilt.

After hearing her dad get ready to leave, deciding to let Bella sleep in, I dialed down the volume on his thoughts and tried to take a better look around her room.

One of her walls was completely covered by shelves and full of books. She must have had several hundred if not more.

Fascinated, I kept spotting new and interesting things, simply trying to learn more about this mysterious girl, but after a few minutes, Bella began to stir beside me, whimpering a little in her sleep.

I brushed a few stray curls away from her face until she seemed to calm, only then I found that I was unable to keep my hands out of her hair – enjoying the weight of her thick strands as I twirled them around my fingers.

Damn… the girl was beautiful, fucking perfection.

I definitely didn't deserve to have her as a friend, let alone girlfriend - like that would ever happen...

She was, in many ways, too good for me... way too good for me.

She was going to be attending Harvard a year from now anyway, but maybe I could… I don't let her slum it with me till then… though if Alice's prophecy had any chance of coming true then two of us would be better off fucking like bunnies and enjoying our final days on earth until it was time to get massacred by the wolf pack.

Hell no… well not the fucking like bunnies' part, but the dying part… That was not happening.

Bella was gonna make it, and I was going to stick by her. Not only did being with her increase my chance of survival because of her abilities, but I was kind of… maybe… I don't know… falling for the girl.

_I'm so fucked._

An hour or so had passed and the entire time, I had pretty much laid there staring at Bella like a creeper, just enjoying the view. I'd never slept like this with a girl before. If I ever woke up next to someone before, it was merely because I'd been too drunk to get up when I finished, and when I did get up, I got the hell out of there.

I scrubbed my hand over my face trying to push back the memories - the guilt and shame.

"Edward?" she said suddenly, startling me. I'd been too busy focusing on her lips to notice her eyes had opened. "Come closer."

I moved toward her, feeling a strange sensation in my chest fluttering at the thought of touching her more. Her arms slipped around my torso as she cuddled up to me, making me bite back a moan when her leg brushed against my cock.

She looked a bit anxious when I began to harden against her leg. As much as I wanted to fuck her, I really just wanted to be with her holding her a bit more.

"Ignore it," I whispered, pulling her closer. Besides, I needed to learn some more skills before I attempted anything with Bella.

"We don't have to go to the center today, so let's rest a while longer. Later I'll get up and make us breakfast," she decided, curling up to my chest.

With the comfort of having Bella wrapped in my arms, I nearly drifted off.

"Why are you so quick to forgive me?" I asked, almost without thought.

"Because, I told you – it was a long time ago, but also because I've seen a change in you, and I believed you when you said you were sorry."

I was about to comment, but she spoke again, her words shocking me to the core.

"Because… I care about you." Her voice was small and unsure, but the meaning was clear.

"But why, Bella – I'm a fucking asshole, a cokehead… a slut." My words dripped with confusion and anger for some reason. I didn't understand why someone as amazing as her would even give me the time of day, much less let me sleep in her bed, holding her like a security blanket.

"Because Edward, I can look past the guy you have been and see the man you're supposed to be – and he's an amazing man, someone we can both be proud of." Her voice was so full of conviction and emotion that I found myself pulling her closer, wanting her surrounding me.

"How do you know? Did Alice have a vision I don't know about?" My voice was filled with desperation.

She looked so vulnerable, so unsure.

Her eyes met mine, searching for something.

"No… I just feel it… here," she said, taking my hand in hers and placing it on her chest over her heart.

* * *

A/N

Is Bella naive to have so much faith in Edward? Can he live up to her standards or will he fail her again? Thoughts? Theories?

Regular posting will resume soon! Until next time...


	34. Chapter 34

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

ASBO is back! Hoping I can get back to my daily posting schedule, but it's been difficult having run out of my pre-written chapters in both ASBO and AToH. Thank you all for being patient.

Time for a little more Edward and Bella... We're still in Bella's bedroom lazying around on a Saturday morning.

* * *

**Playlist - 'this Is A trick' - by ††† (Crosses)**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

****Bella Swan****

"No… I just feel it… here," I told him, placing his hand on my chest, carefully so he didn't think it was an invitation to grope my boobs.

Was I doing the right thing, putting myself out there like that? I'd pretty much handed Edward my heart and big fucking mallet that he could smash it with, if he were so inclined.

Maybe it was ignorant of me. I'd never had my heart ripped to shreds. I was still too young to be , Edward had hurt me in the past, but we were young – kids are stupid and do stupid things for the sake of popularity or satisfying their hormonal urges.

He barely knew I existed, so I couldn't have expected him to treat me like a fucking princess when I wasn't even on his radar.

It was obvious the way he almost broke down when he realized who I was. Honestly, I wasn't sure what incident he was even apologizing for, but if I had to guess it was the one that first brought us face to face – the moment he finally saw _me - _the first day Edward looked at me – _really_ looked at me – it was written all over his heartbreakingly gorgeous face.

Pity.

He pitied me, and that was just more than I could bear.

I was nothing to him, nothing but the poor little geek who'd been pining over him for years, hoping he'd notice – knowing he wouldn't.

It was pathetic.

I knew his girlfriends were out to get me, but when they said _Edward Cullen_ wanted to talk to me – it was like I had blinders on. Like a lovesick fool, I fell right into their trap.

As I stood there frozen in shock, I kept waiting and waiting for him to start laughing that fucking beautiful laugh that always made me weak in the knees, but it never came. He just looked at me and I knew… I would never be anything to him.

He pitied me.

Maybe I was a bit over-dramatic in the final days that followed – hiding in the library during lunch, faking sick to get out of classes when I could, claiming girl problems so Dad would get grossed out and let me stay home from school.

I was only fifteen for fucks sake, and at that point, I wasn't strong enough to stand up to Jane and Kate – evil cunts. So, I didn't fight it when Dad told me Mom had lost her job and could no longer afford the academy. Thinking that I'd be devastated, Dad assured me he could keep me there, but he'd have to dip into my college fund. Even though I was certain I'd get a full ride to whatever school I wanted, I left the Academy – transferred to Forks, away from the pain and humiliation.

It was then that I decided that things were going to be different for me.

And in a way they were.

Last summer my boobs finally filled out, I lost the braces and the small amount of acne that had speckled my chin and forehead since I started going through puberty was gone, so the guys at Forks had been… very receptive. For a while I tried to put Edward out of my mind, fooling around with a few guys that showed interest. I even let this one super-cute guy named Riley feel me up, but then I found out he'd been feeling up Jessica Stanley and Heidi Johansson too.

_Bleh_.

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get Edward out of my head.

Having grown up watching Disney cartoons, imagining handsome princes and happily ever after's, I dreamed of the day when my prince would come.

_Soul mate_… the words were ingrained inside me, telling me I was half of a whole, and I just knew that little tingling magnetic sensation I only felt around Edward was there as an indicator to tell me he was meant to be mine.

I just had to be patient, wait for him to mature and learn a few life-lessons.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked quietly, pulling me from my thoughts, moving to hold me closer.

I wanted to, damn, I wanted to so bad, but we were in bed together – me in nothing more than a t-shirt and panties, and Edward in just his boxers…

It wouldn't be hard for things to get out of hand. I knew we'd come together eventually and hopefully literally, but I was nowhere near ready to give it up to him yet.

He was going to have to work for it.

Edward must have sensed that I wasn't going to kiss him because his pleading smile turned into a pout. "Let's get rid of our morning breath and then maybe… after that we could…" I told him trailing off suggestively.

He looked disappointed at first, but then smirked a bit.

"What?"

"Maybe I could you know… kiss you somewhere else..." he replied, his gaze traveling down my body, taking my subtle flirting to the next level.

_Shit_… did he want to… go down on me?

"No one's ever…" I began, but slapped my hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

"God… I wish I could hear your thoughts sometimes," he whined as I nervously untangled our bodies and slipped out of bed.

"Hungry? I'll make us some breakfast," I said, my voice low and husky. I did my best to avoid his lustful eyes, but they were too irresistible – conveying a message, letting me know, he would be content having _me_ for breakfast.

It took a profound effort not to scramble back in bed and jump him.

I was well aware that I was in over my head, my resolve was weak... so weak - I just had to trust that Edward wouldn't take advantage.

* * *

A/N

Bella seems to know what she's getting into... will Edward see past her weak facade and make her his or will he respect her and not push her too soon? Thoughts? Theories?

Until next time...


	35. Chapter 35

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

ASBO is back! Hoping I can get back to my daily posting schedule, but it's been difficult having run out of my pre-written chapters in both ASBO and AToH. Thank you all for being patient.

Time for a little more Edward and Bella... We're still in Bella's bedroom lazying around on a Saturday morning.

**Warning - CITRUS ALERT**

* * *

**Playlist - 'Never Hear Surf Music Again' - by Free Blood**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

****Edward Cullen****

_Goddamn morning wood…_

I could have slapped myself for thinking Bella would jump at the chance to have me go down on her. Obviously, she didn't trust me enough to fool around with her like that… yet.

I steeled myself for the impending rejection knowing it was coming, but all she did was stammer and blush and possibly admit that no one had ever gone down on her before. At least that's what I thought she'd been about to say.

Well that was a just a damn shame, but being the jealous bastard that I was, I felt a thrill at the thought that I could be the first to do that with her – if I stayed on her good side, that is.

She was so difficult to read sometimes though, and even more so now that she was probably the only person on the planet that could block me from invading their mind. Though there had been times that I was glad I didn't know her thoughts, at this moment, there was nothing I wanted more.

She scrambled out the bed, diverting our topic of conversation to breakfast but all I could think about was how much I wanted her.

"Go ahead and have a shower. I'll get one after we eat," she dismissed before pointing me in the direction of her bathroom. I got out of bed after her, trying to hide my rather obvious reaction to our conversation while she produced a towel and washcloth from the linen closet. She sat them on the counter and walked away, not giving me a second glance.

Damn it's always hot and cold with this girl. While I understood her need to put some distance between us, I still wished she'd give me a fucking break. I wanted to fucking kiss and cuddle with her and shit.

Glancing around the bathroom, I noticed the modest sized shower and a small pedestal sink that had surprisingly few girly products sitting on it. I'd seen my fair share of girl's bathrooms in the past and usually they were full of flowery perfumes and cases filled with expensive makeup and skin care products – just another reminder that Bella wasn't like those fake bitches I used to hook up with – she was a natural beauty.

It was then that I realized I needed to piss, really bad, and the rather painful erection I was sporting wasn't going to help with that matter one bit.

The usual boner-deflating thoughts finally did the trick, but by the time I relieved myself and hopped into the steamy shower, fantasies of a wet, naked Bella showering right where I stood had me at full attention again almost immediately.

In my mind, I thought of her downstairs making me breakfast oblivious to my dirty thoughts, and wondered how wrong it would be if I jerked off in her shower.

Could I really do that… here, with her so close… yet sooo fucking far? Before the thoughts even registered in my head, I was already gripping my cock with a low groan.

I conjured every sexy memory of Bella that I had and let my brain fill in the blanks…

_Rather than the locker room where I expected my fantasy to take me, I end up in an empty classroom, looking out the window as the rain pours down. I'm startled slightly a bit confused when the tardy bell rings but the classroom stays empty._

_"You shouldn't be here," a low feminine voice warns from the open doorway of the classroom._

_"Where is everyone?" I ask, ignoring her question._

_"Where we should both be, silly – in the gym waiting for the storm to pass," she smiles slightly and adjusts her glasses. Immediately I'm entranced by her beautiful heart-shaped face, dark eyes and silky, brown hair._

_Bella._

_The sound of thunder startles us both and suddenly the lights are out._

_I can still see in the dim light that she is frightened, so I stand and walk towards her, taking her hand in mine. "The storm is here, love. Let's get somewhere safe, okay?" I suggest before taking her hand and pulling her toward a room that says 'teacher's lounge' on the door._

_The room is dimly lit with a few candles and there's a small couch in the corner. The thunder makes its presence known again and Bella grabs onto me hugging me against her._

_"You're safe with me, beautiful," I promise, grasping her chin so she'll look up at me._

_Unable to stop myself I lower my face and gently brush my lips against hers. She responds more eagerly than I anticipated, and soon she's walking us toward the couch, practically forcing me to sit while she climbs onto my lap straddling me._

_"Fuck," she says quietly, as I break the kiss to nip at her neck._

_"You like that?" I groan._

_"Yeah," she whimpers as her hot center comes in contact with my erection._

_Suddenly, I look down and were both naked… she's inches away from sliding down and impaling herself on my cock._

_Fuck yes._

_She's right there…_

_"Please," she moans._

_Pushing in and thrusting, breasts in my face, kissing and sucking at her stiff nipples, intense brown eyes staring into mine._

"Fuck… I'm gonna cum," I grunted, thrusting into my hand. Simply remembering the look on Bella's face when we made out in the locker room was all it took to push me over the edge.

"Bella," I whispered as I came, stroking myself to a dizzying climax.

I waited for the guilt of jerking off in Bella's shower to come, but it never did.

With a satisfied grin on my face, I slipped on my boxers and jeans and sauntered down looking for the source of the fucking delicious breakfasty smell that suddenly permeated my senses.

* * *

A/N

What a dirty boy Edward is! Will Bella notice Edward's illicit activities? Thoughts?

Until next time...


	36. Chapter 36

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

ASBO is back! Hoping I can get back to my daily posting schedule, but it's been difficult having run out of my pre-written chapters in both ASBO and AToH. Thank you all for being patient.

Time for a little more Edward and Bella... We're still in Bella's bedroom lazying around on a Saturday morning.

* * *

**Playlist - 'Never Hear Surf Music Again' - by Free Blood**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

****Bella Swan****

After offering to let Edward shower first, I headed down to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, effectively blocking out all thoughts of his current state of undress in my bathroom.

In an effort to distract myself, I focused on cooking, whipping up a couple omelets, filled with cheddar cheese, a little green onion and ham and had them plated by the time a very shirtless, freshly showered, Edward made his way downstairs.

_Fuck… and I thought my omelet looked delicious._

I bit my lip in an effort to suppress the porno moan that was right on the tip of my tongue.

Seemingly oblivious to my wayward thoughts, Edward only had eyes for his omelet. He mumbled a surprised '_damn that looks good_,' before proceeding to shovel the food in as if he hadn't eaten in days. I chuckled before sitting down to join him.

"Dis fumkin' derishos," he said with a mouthful of food. I scrunched my nose up at his atrocious manners, but laughed when he gave me a big close-mouthed smile that made my heart skip a beat.

A year ago, I would have given my pinky toe to have him look at me that way.

It was so surreal now seeing him looking at me so casually happy. "You're welcome," I replied before taking another bite of my omelet. Edward and I sat in comfortable silence, eating and sipping at cups of freshly brewed coffee.

The hall clock chimed twelve times, and on the last chime, his eyes met mine, filled with disappointment.

"You have to go, don't you?" I asked quietly, making sure to keep the emotion out of my voice.

"I do. I need to head home for a bit, but if you want… we could um… hang out later. If you aren't busy that is…" he said nervously trailing off.

_Where did that cocky asshole go? Don't question it, just be happy he's gone… for now._

I smiled and took a sip of coffee as if contemplating the answer. I already knew I'd say yes, but I didn't want to seem too eager.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him trying to feel out his intentions.

He stared at me for a moment, looking completely vulnerable, yet slightly determined. There was a war brewing behind those dark green eyes.

"I don't want to hang out with you," he blurted, and suddenly the small smile tugging at my lips turned to a frown. "I mean I do… but I want… I want…"

"What?" I huffed, irritated by his indecision.

"Fuck… I want to take you on a date," he replied angrily. My mouth hung open dumbly in response to his words. I was so fucking shocked that I almost didn't notice him staring at my mouth with barely disguised desire.

Composing myself quickly, I sighed, "Edward."

"Wait… don't say no yet. I mean, I know I don't deserve you and I've done nothing but treat you like shit, but I really… I really care about you too. So even though I know I don't deserve a chance, I'm simply too fucking selfish to stay away," he rambled misunderstanding my hesitation.

"I wasn't going to say no, silly," I told him, laughing slightly "though you do give a compelling speech. Had I been ready to say 'no' – I'm sure you could have changed my mind." At my teasing, he grinned wryly.

"So you will?" he asked, confirming my agreement.

"I said yes, you dope."

.

.

.

"So I'll come by around seven, yeah?" he confirmed, climbing off the back of my bike, eyes shining happily, and hair slightly mussed from my loaned helmet.

"Seven's good, but Charlie will be home. So why don't I just meet you somewhere?" I asked him. He didn't need to be fucking Sherlock Holmes to understand the hidden meaning in my words.

Edward and Charlie were not going to mix.

The grimace on his face said it all.

"He knows about me, doesn't he?" he asked sadly. "He probably fucking hates me, and he hasn't even met me."

I was thankful he didn't need me to spell it out for him.

"There's gonna be a lot of people out there, Edward, who will continue to judge you based on your past mistakes – my dad included. It's probably gonna be a while before people see the change in you and trust that you aren't going to go back to your old ways. You have to keep showing them that you're different, that you don't want to be that guy anymore," I told him, making sure I kept judgment out of my voice. I didn't want to sound preachy or anything. His expression looked sad and weary, like he was on the verge of giving up. "I'll stand by your side… if you want me – be your advocate or whatever."

"You'd do that?" he asked astonished, his eyes slightly glassy.

"I… I'd like to be that person for you. I'm willing to go out on a limb and trust you. Can you handle that?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"Yes?" I replied bewildered by his sudden shift and proximity.

"There's your answer," he whispered before pressing his soft lips to mine.

I sighed against his mouth, giving him the opportunity to gently graze my tongue with his, our lips melding together like pieces of a puzzle. He kissed me softly, sweetly – nothing like the battle for domination that our mouths fought in the locker room the day before.

Languidly our lips and tongues collided over and over till we were both panting, and Edward's hands began to wander down my waist to my hips.

"Damn… that was… whoa," he whispered breathing heavily as he broke the heated connection.

"Yeah… whoa," I agreed.

"I've wanted to do that all morning," he admitted, "I don't think I can stay away from you."

"I don't want you to… now go home," I replied with a teasing grin before pecking him on the lips and starting up my bike and racing home to scream like a giddy little fan girl.

* * *

A/N

So Edward is being a good boy and being patient! Thoughts?

Until next time...


	37. Chapter 37

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Playlist - 'Every Day Is Exactly The Same' - by NIN**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

****Edward****

I had a date.

I had a motherfucking date with Bella.

How the fuck had I managed to get so fucking lucky?

_She's way too good for you, Cullen._

Well, I'd let her slum it with me as long as she wants.

Half an hour later, and I drove the Volvo up my families long driveway and into the six car garage outside my house. Dad pulled up behind me, looking exhausted, probably just coming in from a double shift or something.

_Edward is just getting home too? No telling what kind of nonsense he got into last night. Better take a look at his pupils – make sure he isn't high again._

My father's thoughts hit me like a slap in the face. He thought I was out all night getting fucked up? I hadn't even done anything wrong. I didn't even get laid last night – much less get fucking high as a kite.

Suddenly, Bella's haunting words of warning flashed through my mind.

_There's gonna be a lot of people out there, Edward, who will continue to judge you based on your past mistakes…_

Dad had a right to think that – I hadn't done anything to prove that I could be good, to show that I had changed.

_You have to keep showing them that you're different, that you don't want to be that guy anymore._

Bella was right. I was going to have to prove myself.

"Morning Dad, how was your shift?" I asked brightly, hoping he'd see the sobriety in my eyes, to see that I hadn't stayed up all night partying.

_He looks… normal. Maybe he wasn't out all night getting loaded after all._

"Good – you spend the night at a friend's place?" he asked, still sounding suspicious.

This was the part I hated. Even though I knew that last night at Bella's was completely innocent, Dad would only be disappointed that I was with a girl, so I lied.

"Yeah, I met this guy at the community center, from Forks. We hung out, played some video games and watched a movie," I replied nonchalantly, happy that my voice didn't waiver.

_What? Now he's hanging out with other juvenile delinquents. Jesus…_

Before he could even open his mouth to protest, I set him straight. "Emmett's pretty cool – a bit of a geek if you ask me, but he's funny. He actually wears those stupid orange jumpsuits even though he's just there as a volunteer."

Stretching the truth was much simpler than lying, and by his thoughts I could tell Dad was relieved by the clarification.

_He believes me_ _– awesome_.

"That's good. Sounds like you could do with a few more friends like Emmett," he replied positively.

"Most of the other kids down at the center are alright. The councilor's a fucking dick, but I guess I expected that." I wanted to tell him about Bella, but I was worried he'd have the same reaction he did before I set him straight about Emmett. Maybe I could omit the whole assaulting an officer part and he'd just assume she was a volunteer too. "I met a girl too," I blurted purposefully, attempting to look as embarrassed as I could manage.

_Whoa… now that is a look I've never seen before. I should check him, make sure he isn't feverish._

Unable to stop myself I chuckled in response to his thoughts, before elaborating about Bella "She's something else, Dad – so fucking beautiful and smart. She hasn't even graduated and already she's been offered a scholarship to Harvard," I gushed, unable to keep the pride out of my voice.

_What is this? My son looks like a love struck fool… God, that poor girl - he'll ruin her._

I gasped at his thoughts, unable to mask the look of hurt that flashed across my face.

"I won't fucking ruin her – I would never hurt her," I shouted, not even bothering to hide my ability in all my fury.

Suddenly, my anger turned to heat – my entire body aching. The most intense feeling spread to the lower half of my body, like my legs were on fire. The urge to run overwhelmed me, like a maddening need to escape. My father's thoughts were a haze, pushed away by my anger, but not forgotten, as I bolted down the street at an alarming rate.

I vaguely heard his panicked voice calling after me as I ran into the woods as fast as my legs could carry me.

As the forest began to pass me by in a blur of green and brown, I realized my legs were moving at an impossible speed.

I was fast, I was really fucking fast, but this… this was something new… this was Superman shit.

Faster than a speeding bullet… yeah at the rate I was going, I was fairly certain I was.

Out of fear, I began to slow, realizing that I was going deeper and deeper into the forest, farther than I'd ever been.

When my body finally stopped it was at the edge of a clearing. A rare ray of sunlight peaked through the clouds shining on a rock in the middle of the open field – a perfect place to sit and think.

How the hell did I not realize I could run faster now? Had I really not attempted to run since the storm? I suppose I hadn't…

For several minutes I sat there, relieved that most of the anger had evaporated from my body, but I didn't feel any less hurt.

_Fuck_.

I basically went off on my Dad because of his thoughts. He wasn't an idiot. He had to have seen me run off in a blur and was likely trying to figure out if he'd accidently spoken his thoughts or if the impossible had happened and I'd somehow heard them. Though after seeing me tear out like I did, he was probably freaked out, still standing there in denial trying to rationalize it all.

I looked down at my watch, seeing that it was after three.

_Holy fuck. How long have I been running?_

Shit.

I had to get home and soon. I pulled out my phone, but remembered the battery was dead – probably wouldn't have been able to get a signal out here anyway.

For a minute, I was worried that I would be lost for a while, but then I noticed my tracks leading into the clearing. It didn't look like it would be too hard to retrace my steps.

As quickly as I could, without losing my trail, I made my way back home.

I had a date with Bella, and for once in my life, I wasn't going to be a fuck up.

* * *

A/N

Many of you wondered if there were going to be more powers... and now Edward has discovered another ability... not gonna say if he's the only one with more than one power... you guys will just have to wait and see. What do you think will happen with Carlisle? Will Edward make it to the date or will he disappoint Bella? Thoughts?

On a slightly related note... I am already missing Misfits! Who is your favorite? Mine is Simon :)

Until next time...


	38. Chapter 38

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Playlist - 'The 15th' - by Wire **

* * *

**Chapter 38**

****Edward****

The trail was becoming easier and easier to follow and I found myself running faster and faster. I was pretty sure I only had a few more miles before I made it home.

_This is fucking amazing…_

The stray thoughts entered my head, but they weren't my own.

_Smell that? What's that smell, Sam?_

I halted in my tracks, hiding behind a tree, so I wouldn't be seen.

_Smells like fresh meat. I'm still fucking starving, and now all I can think about is taking down a big fucking elk and eating it raw and squirming._

The thoughts kept trying to visualize attacking an animal. Strangely they kept wavering between seeing themselves as dark Quileute men and wolves, unable to decide which they preferred.

My own thoughts were racing, and I felt a quiver of fear, wondering if that 'smell' they referred to was me or had they caught the scent of an animal.

Jesus, Bella was right. These men, whoever, were trying out their new wolf forms – giving them a test run so to speak. I listened closely, and picked up about three different voices, seeing three wolves in their minds as they looked at each other – a chocolate colored wolf, one with dark grey fur, and another with jet black fur. That one looked pretty fucking menacing.

For several minutes they were simply standing around thinking about random stuff, fucking and food, but then an interesting thought came through.

_How long do you think it will be before Seth, Embry and Quil change?_

_Leah was talking to Mom – said Jacob got the fever too._

_Fucking hate that goody-goody douche._

_Calm down, Paul. You know what the pull is like… he won't be able to resist joining us._

_None of them will._

_I'm just fucking glad we can change back when we want. I need to be able to fuck my girl. She's into some kinky shit, but I doubt she'll try bestiality._

_You'd probably tear her fucking head off, Jared._

In their minds, they were all amused by their situation, happy even.

I kept trying to place their names. Alone they were unfamiliar, but together…

My mind went back to a few months earlier, hanging out at James' place while he waited on his guy to drop off some more supply. I hadn't sat there long before there was a knock at the door and James opened it for a large guy with cropped black hair. James had called him Quil and the guy mentioned something about James owing Sam some money and that if he didn't hurry up and pay he was going to be getting a visit from Paul and Jared – The Wolf Pack - literally.

Even before this crazy bitch, Victoria, introduced me to James at a party, I'd heard the rumors that he got his supplies from the Quileute gang.

The gang had been around for several years, and was probably responsible for bringing most of the drugs into this area. Crime had gone up on the reservation, people came up missing. I always assumed that a lot of it was sensationalized by the media because we lived in such a boring ass place, but after seeing the look of abject fear that washed over James' face at the mention of Paul and Jared, I decided to start believing more of the stories I heard.

What shitty luck the Quileute people had – I thought. Those fucking guys were meant to be the protectors of their tribe? Meanwhile, they have dealers going around to parties selling their shit, getting kids hooked.

Not wanting to further press my luck, I took off at full speed running for home, not even thinking until I could no longer hear their thoughts. It wasn't until I got to the edge of my property line that I realized I was shaking with fear.

To make matters worse, there was a cop car parked in the driveway.

_No… anyone but him._

I bit my tongue in an effort not to scream in anger.

"Normally, we only come once twenty four hours have passed, especially since he isn't a small child, but your husband said he ran to the woods."

I could hear my mother standing at the door crying, both their thoughts worried and confused, Dad's most of all.

"You didn't hear this from me, but there have been some strange… animal sightings… this morning and well, the chief told me come out here check on your boy. See if he comes back," the officer said.

Once I got a better look at him and could hear his mind I realized he wasn't Bella's father.

_Thank fuck._

"Mom," I called warily, making my presence known.

"Baby, you scared the hell out of us running off like that," she called running past the officer to take me in her arms. "We called the police."

"I see that," I retorted humorlessly, hugging her. "I'm sorry."

.

.

After Officer 'douche' Newton got done questioning me about why I ran off and what I'd seen in the woods, I made my way upstairs to take a shower and wash the earthy smell off of me, with a promise that I'd talk to my parents as soon as I came down.

I hadn't really given him any information other than to say that I had a fight with Dad and just needed a little space, and that I hadn't seen anything strange in the woods.

There was no fucking way I was going to tell the cops about the giant wolves lurking around the forests. They were liable to go on some kind of hunting party and end up as dinner. I also knew that if I told the truth and let them know that there were Quileute people in the woods that could turn into wolves they'd haul my ass to the looney bin.

Quickly, I set my phone to charge, noticing that it was a little after six.

_Fuck… Bella. Why can't I get a fucking break?_

I scrubbed my hand over my face, wondering how I was going to decide whether to disappoint Bella or my parents.

I really needed to work on building trust with my mom and dad again and leaving to go on a date without explaining why I'd run off was not the way to do it. I was going to have to either postpone or cancel the date entirely.

_She'll understand. She said she would have my back… right?_

* * *

A/N

We have wolves now! These are like the canon wolf pack, but if they were evil before the transformation. Questions? So Edward is going to be a good boy and not run out on Mom and Dad. Will Bella really understand or will she give up on Edward? Thoughts?

A few of you mentioned Alisha from Misfits power. It was more of a curse than a power, but yes anyone who touched her skin was driven mad with lust. The appeal of that ability would only last so long, so I am sure you guys understand why I didn't use it. Thoughts on Rudy - the new guy?

Until next time...


	39. Chapter 39

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

This is kind of a transitional chapter, a bit more calm before the storm...

* * *

**Playlist - 'A Wolf at the Door' - by Radiohead**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

****Edward****

"Edward, hurry up, son. Your procrastinating is only making your mother and I more angry with you by the minute," Dad shouted from downstairs.

I roughly tugged at the long strands of my wet hair. It was nearly six-thirty. I should have been on my way to pick up Bella by now.

"I've gotta make an important phone call and then I'll be right down," I yelled back.

_Fuck_.

She was probably in her room putting on something nice, oblivious to the fact that I was about to call and cancel our date.

_Have some balls, man._

I unplugged my cell from the charger and powered it up. It seemed to take fucking forever, but I finally had Bella's number on the display ready for me to call and tell her the shitty news.

Before I could psych myself out, I hit the call button, biting my lip as I waited for her to answer.

"Edward, are you already at the center?" she asked before I could even answer.

"No… umm something happened. I can't go out tonight," I told her nervously.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

Good. She didn't immediately start jumping to conclusions.

"I'm fine, but I got in an argument with my dad and umm… I ran off into the woods... Bella... I have another power… I can run really fast," I whispered.

"Sorry about your dad, but what do you mean? Haven't you always been fast?" she asked warily.

"Not this fast, babe. Nobody's this fast…"

"Oh my God… so what are the odds that we all have other powers that haven't… manifested themselves yet? I mean I guess I have two things… heal myself and others and I can block your ability, Emmett has his strength and that fucking scary sonic voice shit, and you have the mind reading and speed – what about the others?" Bella rambled excitedly.

"Slow down," I replied with a low chuckle. It was nice to hear her sounding so enthusiastic "We'll figure it out."

"Yeah," she mumbled, "So, what's going on? Are you like grounded or something?"

"Not yet, but I umm… fuck... I did something stupid, Bella," I began, sadness and anger lacing my voice. "I answered my dad's thoughts when we were arguing. He thought something that he had the decency not to verbalize, but it made me so fucking mad I called him out on it and then I just ran off. He saw me run like a bat out of hell. I don't know how far I ran but I was gone for nearly five hours. They'd already called the police and that dip-shit Officer Newton was here when I got back."

"Jesus, Edward. What are we going to do? What will you say?" she asked worriedly. I could actually feel her concern warming me, wrapping around me like a blanket.

"That's not the worst part," I mentioned cryptically. "The wolves were in the woods. I could hear their thoughts."

She gasped and it sounded like she dropped the phone. I heard a muffled curse before she got back on the line again.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and I wished I could tell her it was all a joke that I hadn't really heard the wolves or figured out who and possibly what they were.

"Yeah, unfortunately… I'm sure and I learned a lot, names and everything, but I have to go right now. Do you think you could get the others to meet us tomorrow at the center or something?" I asked her worriedly.

"Sure," she replied easily.

"I want to meet up with you later if I can - after I talk with my parents. Promise you're not mad?"

"I told you I'd stand by you and I meant it. We're in this together," she promised.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to hear you say that, and not only that but to have you prove it by giving me the benefit of the doubt and not calling me an idiot for exposing my power to my dad. I honestly expected you not to keep your word, but yeah thanks and I just want you to know… I trust you."

"Thank you. See you soon, Edward."

.

.

After my conversation with Bella, I felt infinitely better knowing she hadn't change her mind about being there for me. I just had to hope that Mom and Dad wouldn't go too hard on me.

"Have a seat," Dad said coldly motioning to the armchair across from the loveseat he and Mom were sharing "Would you mind explaining what the hell happened today?"

"Honestly, yes, I'd rather just forget it, but I'm doing my best to earn your trust, and I don't want to start screwing up, especially so soon."

"Well… that's… why don't you start by telling us why you suddenly went off, yelling about this girl you like. What did I do to set you off?" he asked warily. I could hear accusations turning in his head, so I did my best to clear them so I didn't slip up again.

"I'm sorry I got so mad. I just… as soon as I mentioned her, I knew you could see how much I liked her and I could just tell that you thought I was going to be a bad influence on her. It just made me angry because… I'm trying, Dad. I want to be a better person, not just for her, but for you and Mom – for me," I explained as honestly as I could without giving myself away.

Dad eyed me skeptically, but the look on my face must have convinced him because he sighed, running his hands through his hair. I chanced a glance over at Mom and she was practically beaming.

"Tell us about this girl, sweetheart. Is she pretty?" she asked excitedly.

I couldn't help but grin, thinking about Bella. "She's just… she's amazing, Mom – beautiful and really smart and she just… gets me. She knows about all the stupid stuff I've done and she… she told me that she could see good in me, that I could be someone better," I rambled, happy to see the dreamy look on Mom's face.

"We've been telling you that for years, honey. I guess it just took the right girl to open your eyes to the destructive path you've been on – for it to actually sink into that hard head of yours," Mom replied. Dad was sitting against the chair still looking frustrated. He wasn't ready to accept that I'd changed.

Well I guess I was just going to have to prove it somehow.

* * *

**A/N**

Wow, some of you have no faith in Bella. She came through though, right? She's the kind of girl who's willing to stand by her man. What are your thoughts on Carlisle? Will he be a help or a hindrance in Edward's quest to better himself. Thoughts? Theories?

Until next time...


	40. Chapter 40

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Playlist - 'A Forest' - by Bat for Lashes**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

****Bella****

After my disappointing conversation with Edward, I stripped out of the jeans and blouse I'd picked out to wear on our date and threw on a pair of comfy yoga pants and a tank. Remembering Edward's request to call a meeting with the others, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to the others, except Jasper since he didn't have a phone.

**Edward discovered he has another ability and has some info on the wolves… meet at the shed tomorrow at 1? – B**

They all responded almost immediately.

**Wow… really? Don't worry I'll be there – Emmett**

**Tell me Tell me. – A**

God she was a hyper thing, even in her fucking texts.

**Shit… Father wants me at the Country Club tomorrow for some stupid lunch date with the mayor and his son :( Can't make it – R**

Well crap – that certainly threw a wrench in our plans. Damn, I wondered if Emmett knew about Rose's date with that douche Royce King. I responded back quickly.

**Can't you fake sick, then zap yourself to the meeting and then back home before your folks get back? – B**

**No can do… Mom said I was going even if I was in a coma. They are determined to have me married off to that slimy prick as soon as I graduate. – R**

**I'm sorry. Just be careful, Rose. If you go and you really don't want to be there, imagine what could happen – where you could end up. – B**

I hope she considered the possibilities. There wasn't a single one of us that had a full grasp on our abilities – what we could do or how to control them. She could end up zapping herself into the ocean or a moving vehicle. I didn't even want to think about all the possible outcomes, much less the fact that she could just disappear right in front of a bunch of people.

**I'll meet up at three if you guys are still there and let you fill me in – R**

**Does Emmett know you have a date with Royce? - B**

I didn't hear back from Rose after that last text and it kind of pissed me off. Emmett was a close friend of mine and I felt protective of him. Yeah maybe he was as big as house now, but on the inside he was still a sweet, scrawny grandma's boy who got picked on relentlessly - even more than I'd been picked on when I was at the academy. For the sake of his feelings, I decided to wait until Rose met up with us to see if she mentioned the 'lunch date.' I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, but if she tried to hide it – well that's all she wrote.

After confirming the meeting with the others and having Alice promise to let Jasper know about it, I glanced at the clock and felt a frown tug at my lips. It was already after ten and I still hadn't heard back from Edward yet. He must be in big trouble with his folks.

Just at the thought registered, I heard a sound - like a pebble bouncing off of my bedroom window. What the… hell?

I went over, pulling back the thin curtains so I could peer outside.

_Oh shit… Edward?_

Quickly, I opened the window so I could what the hell he was doing out there.

"You remember my Dad is a cop right? He doesn't respond kindly to trespassers," I whisper-shouted, giving Edward a slightly dazed look.

"Built in police scanner," he replied wryly, tapping his head with his long-fingered hand. I really hadn't expected him to stop by, but he was most definitely welcome. "I can't stay… I just wanted to see how long it would take me to run here and I wanted to say goodnight in person, since I missed our date." He gave me that heart-stopping crooked grin – a grin that was even more enticing because of the moonlight that glowed on his pale skin.

"I'll come out for a minute." I told him, before stepping back to take a quick breather. I needed to calm my frenzied pulse.

When I finally relaxed, I slipped on a black thermal over my tank top and quietly made my way downstairs. Charlie was engrossed in some football game, so he took no notice as I crept out the front door.

It took me a second to find Edward in the dark, but there he was looking all kinds of delicious.

The dewy night air clung heavily to his hair, dampening and darkening it, bringing out the green in his eyes. My heart rate picked up again at the sight of him.

_Fuck you, Edward and your fucking physical perfection._

"Hey," he whispered before thrusting his hands in his pocket, almost as if he was trying to restrain himself.

"Do it," I told him, moving closer, looking up from under my lashes in a manner that I hoped was seductive and not ridiculous or desperate.

"Do what?" he asked, his eyes widening as he feigned confusion.

"Don't play coy now, Cullen. You were trying to steal kisses all morning," I replied, placing my hand on his chest suggestively, in invitation. He glanced down at my lips and swallowed thickly in a way that seemed almost cartoonish. "Kiss me."

Without hesitation he succumbed to my command, pressing his lips to mine, molding our mouths together perfectly. I couldn't help but whimper when his soft but eager tongue joined the mix. My body arched into him, breasts pressing against his lightly toned abs, happy that he finally pulled his hands out of his pockets to wrap his strong arms around me.

In an effort to fight the urge to grind my hips against his, I kept the lower half of my body several inches from Edward's even though it made our stance slightly awkward. He didn't seem to mind, choosing to crane his neck so he could maintain our passionate connection.

Every kiss with Edward was better than the last. I didn't even know how that was possible.

After what felt like hours we finally broke apart, his hands sliding down my hips pushing gently to put a bit of distance between us. "God, you kiss so fucking good," he admitted with a lazy grin before sweetly tucking a few strands of loose hair behind my ear.

I could feel my face heat up in response to his easy compliment, making me thankful for the sparse light that hid my embarrassing reaction. "You too," I mumbled, my voice suddenly shy.

He grinned widely, before his eyes lit up with a sudden realization. "I meant to tell you... it only took me a little over ten minutes to run here. Can you believe it?" he said excitedly. "The drive takes almost half an hour. Of course, I cut through the woods, not wanting to be seen racing down the street, so I guess you could say I took a shortcut but still… that's good right?"

"Amazing," I replied squeezing his hand. "You'll have to give me a demonstration soon."

We spoke for a few more minutes, him telling me about what happened with his Dad and the Wolves. When he told me the names of the wolves, I knew his assumption was right. Sam, Quil, Jared and Paul - they were the main guys in the Wolf Pack Gang. For years now, Charlie had warned me to stay away from those guys, that if I ever saw them at the reservation I was to run away and find him, Sue, or Billy Black.

What worried me even more was the mention of the other names - Seth, Jacob, and Embry.

I knew Seth and Embry had a few dealings with the gang, but Seth was trying to get out of that mess. Jacob, while he was a complete asshole, was at least on the right side of the law. I couldn't see him falling in with the pack willingly, but then again that was seven names and there were six wolves that attacked us in Alice's vision. Which one didn't take part? Seth or Jacob?

The thought sent a chill down my spine. Who could we trust?

Edward didn't have much time so I kept my worries to myself, deciding that I'd go over them tomorrow at the meeting.

Sadly, I pouted when Edward said it was time for him to leave. He kissed me again, just as passionately as before and said goodnight, promising to meet up tomorrow at the shed behind the community center.

As soon as he sped off lightning fast I rushed upstairs, barely getting the door shut before I slid down against the door, collapsing from mental exhaustion.

On one hand Edward's visit had left me a lusty mess, but thinking about the wolves quickly put an end to that. I wasn't sure I'd even be able to sleep soundly.

_It's gonna be a long night._

* * *

**A/N**

Edward is slowly but surely proving himself to Bella. He's seems to be doing everything right. How long can he keep it up for he messes up again? Bella has some thinking to do about the Wolves - who can she turn to? Seth, her soon to be step-brother or Jacob - a long time family friend? Thoughts? Theories?

The next chapter is one I've been looking forward to posting for a while now. You will get a new POV! Any guesses on who's POV it will be?

Until tomorrow...


	41. Chapter 41

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

**Warning** = The following chapter contains content that could be a trigger for physical abuse.

A lot of you were hoping it would Jasper. I hope it lives up to your expectations...

* * *

**Playlist - 'My Own Summer (Shove It)' - by Deftones**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

****Jasper****

"What have you been doing all day – you lazy piece of shit?" my dad asked drunkenly as I came in through the front door as quietly as I could.

I had spent the last few minutes standing on the porch trying to go invisible, but something inside just wouldn't let me. When that didn't work, I opted to sneak in. Seems I hadn't been as quiet as I thought – that or the bastard had just been waiting for me to come home so he could fuck with me again.

"I told you yesterday I had to work the entire day. They gave me a part time job at the grocery store as a stock boy," I replied, trying to hold back the anger swelling inside. He grunted a little turning his back on me so he could grab a beer from the fridge.

"_You're_ the only lazy piece of shit around here," I muttered under my breath, and Dad's head snapped toward my direction. _Oh fuck… he heard that?_

"You got a problem, son?" he spat angrily. "Cause it sounds like you don't appreciate the fucking roof over your head – all the food you get to eat, and the goddamn cable TV you get to watch. I provide that for you – you stupid fuck."

"Don't you mean the government provides that for me?" I replied feeling incredibly rebellious for some reason – or maybe I just had a death wish.

"You ungrateful son of a bitch," he shouted, picking up one of our worn out kitchen chairs and launching it across the room and into a lamp. It shattered and fell to the floor, unsurprisingly. "Look what you made me do."

His face turned as red as beet, that disgusting vein pulsing in his forehead, fists clenched preparing for a fight.

I was sick of this bullshit – every goddamn day having to listen to his drunken rants, complaining about not getting enough money from social security and disability, telling me he wished he'd drowned me as soon as I was born - that maybe my mother wouldn't have left him had it not been for me.

Internally, I knew she left because she was a fucked up person who didn't love her kid enough not to leave him with a man she knew was a fucking monster.

_This is my life._

How many times did I dream of sneaking into the living room in the middle of the night as he lay passed out on the couch with the TV turned all the way up and just fucking smothering him – choking the life out him?

Who would blame me? Certainly, I could show the police the bruises and scars that littered my body like a disease. Self-defense - I'd say, cause I knew that bastard was gonna kill me one day, maybe not physically, but I was well on my way to being dead inside – close enough to want to find my own escape.

Too many times, I'd gazed on his pistol with a longing that sent shivers down my spine. I wasn't sure who I wanted to end more – me or him.

Too long, I held on to notions that if I stayed I could help him – he'd get better and be the father I always dreamed of.

Too long, I let him poison my mind and control me.

"Fuck you," I shouted indignantly, provoking him.

"You fucking idiot. You're just begging for it, aren't you?" he shouted coming at me, arms out fists clenched, ready to hit and punch – break the skin, tear me down again.

Suddenly, a familiar sensation began to swell inside me.

Familiar, but unwelcome – burning, like fire climbing, coiling around my bones, threading through my muscles – holding me together and tearing me apart all at once.

I screamed as my arms shot out ahead of me toward my attacker. I was completely out of control, yet my actions felt as if they were doing my bidding – fulfilling my deepest, darkest desire.

Single-mindedly, all I could focus on was forcing out the burning energy trapped inside my body, pushing it into the thing that threatened to harm me.

_Stop him. Don't let him hurt you again._

_He will kill you…_

The rage and fire, and energy, all of it, seemed to move through me so fast, I couldn't stop it from exploding out of my fingertips, sending it pulsing though the room, pinpointing my target with terrifying precision.

White light filled the room, blinding – warm.

I felt as if I'd always been sightless, like I was opening my eyes for the very first time.

Slowly the light began to dissipate, and I could feel my limbs relaxing more and more – cooling down almost like my body was rebooting – like a phoenix climbing up out of the ashes.

"Jasper," a panicked feminine voice called to me – so close yet so far.

As I began to become more and more coherent and aware of my surroundings, the first thing I noticed was the charred figure at my feet lying lifeless on the musty old thrift store rug.

"What the fuck is that?" I practically yelped – propelling my body backwards till my back was against the wall. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Jasper," the voice screamed again. I jerked my head toward the direction of the front door as the voice became more familiar.

"Alice," I whispered to myself, feeling some of the fear slip away.

As if my words had unlocked the door, she came running into the living room, launching herself at me, wrapping her tiny body around me protectively.

I'd never been held so intimately in my life, and instead of curling inside myself as I usually did when someone tried to get close, I melted into her embrace, my legs giving out as I slid to the floor.

"I killed him," I said almost emotionlessly, trying desperately to tear my eyes away from the blackened husk that was once my deadbeat abusive monster of a father.

"You did," Alice whispered. It wasn't a question, but a statement – a confirmation of what I already knew to be true.

"I killed him and I don't regret it. What does that mean?"

"It means that he pushed you too far..." she said calmly, nuzzling my neck with her tiny button nose and soft lips "… it also means that you're much more powerful than you thought – than any of us thought."

_Nothing had ever felt this good._

_Was it wrong to feel this way after what I'd just done?_

"Tell me, Alice – what are you doing here?" I asked, questioning her intentions.

"You needed me – I saw it," she replied very matter of factly.

"Weren't you a bit late?" I snorted humorlessly casting another glance at the charred body, shivering at the sight of it.

"Not at all."

* * *

**A/N**

So what did everyone think of Jasper and Alice's story? I hope I didn't lose anyone there... The story will have more violence, but it shouldn't get that dark again... Thoughts? Theories?

Until tomorrow...


	42. Chapter 42

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

**Warning** - The following chapter contains content that could be a trigger for physical abuse.

* * *

**Playlist - 'Daydream' - by Youth Lagoon**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

****Edward****

I awoke Sunday morning, my head full of worries about my own well-being, and whether or not I was back to taking drugs again. It was maddening to hear my parent's almost frantic thoughts. At least mom was hopeful that Bella would have a good influence on me - Dad was worried what kind of influence I'd have on her.

I knew though, Bella was stronger than me. She would never let me bring her down.

Remembering the previous night's conversation, I sighed feeling somewhat relieved for the bit of respite I'd been given thanks to my mother's excitement over my girl.

_Wait - she wasn't my girl... yet._

Her lips on mine sure felt like it, but I was pretty sure I still needed to ask her.

Even though I knew for a fact that Dad had seen me run off, he had already rationalized the whole incident in his head, deluding himself that his eyes were playing tricks on him after working a double shift at the hospital. I didn't bring it up and thankfully, he didn't either.

It wasn't long after dinner that my parents went to bed and I was glad. After he realized I was okay, Dad seemed pretty fucking grouchy since my leaving had screwed up his sleep schedule.

Once they were both asleep, I slipped out to the garage, intent on visiting Bella, but before I even opened the car door, I thought about running instead.

Could I get there any faster?

_Fuck yeah, I could._

Seeing Bella again last night had gone amazingly well, and if I could get a goodnight kiss like that every night, then I was gonna run over there a lot more often.

.

.

As I sat in the Volvo waiting for the others to arrive, I thought about the wolves and what I'd heard. Wasn't it was bad enough that those guys were scary as fuck when they were simply human – did they have to have more power? The whole thing was just like… completely unbalanced – not right.

Glancing at my watch I noticed it was nearly ten till one. I could have kicked myself for showing up early. I was getting fucking bored.

Maybe the radio… I can listen to the news – listen to see if the storm is mentioned again.

_Eyewitness reports are coming in from all over Clallam County – a few local residents say they've seen a large animal roaming the forest near the reservation – possibly a bear. Police have suggested that the recent death of a local Quileute woman could be explained as an animal attack. More on that story as we hear more from the local authorities._

I sat back flabbergasted. Had the wolves already started killing? There was no doubt in my mind that the woman's death was caused by one or more of them. They probably got hungry and ate her, either that or she was some unlucky person who owed them money. They were already rumored to be murderers before any of this storm bullshit began, so I wouldn't put it past them to kill again in their wolf forms – especially since they were supposedly supposed to kill me and my friends for some reason.

My thoughts became muddled as I remembered the conversation I overheard. It was then that I realized I hadn't actually heard them speak… no, I had been way too far away from them to do that. So that meant that the voices I'd heard were their minds speaking to each other internally.

_They can read minds too_.

_Fuck_… wait though. They obviously didn't hear me eavesdropping.

Maybe their thoughts were just on a different frequency than mine. Maybe they could only hear other wolves.

My frantic thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a quick wrap on my door. I looked toward the person knocking, expecting to see Bella, but it was only Emmett.

"Hey, man," I greeted politely and climbed out of the car.

"Hey," he said, his tone solemn. _Bella sent me a text. She said you had something to tell us about the wolves? _

I wasn't used to Emmett addressing me with just his thoughts and I wondered if he just didn't feel like talking. He did sound a bit sad.

Dude was huge now, though. He didn't have to be so timid. Rather than calling him out on it and embarrassing him, I confirmed his question before suggesting that we go on to the shed and wait for the others.

Checking my watch again, I noticed it was now about ten after one and none of the others had arrived yet.

I shot a quick message to Bella asking if she was alright, but it was nearly three minutes later before she finally replied.

**Sorry. Running Late. Charlie forgot to do the laundry, and until these finish drying, I don't have any clean clothes to wear. Be there in 15 – B**

Pushing back the thoughts of Bella showing up naked, I replied, telling her it was fine and not to worry, but I still was concerned that no one else had come yet.

"You heard anything from your girl?" I asked Emmett, a little surprised that they hadn't driven here together.

_Rosalie – _his thoughts practically sobbed her name.

Externally, he was a bit more composed than that, and merely frowned, looking down at his hands with a shake of his head. It was then I realized how fucking bad he actually felt the entire time we'd been sitting together. Belatedly, I realized that I'd pretty much tuned out his thoughts, focusing worrying about Bella instead.

"What happened?" I asked him.

_I called her place last night and her Mom answered. She wanted to know who was calling and I told her my name – that I was a friend of Rose's. She got kind of quiet and then kept asking all these personal questions. By the time she finished, I could tell she wasn't going to let me talk to her. She said Rose had a date today with her boyfriend, the fucking mayor's son._

"Damn, I always thought Mrs. Hale was a bitch, but that was… fuck. And Rose, I can't believe she would go out with that douchebag," I replied shaking my head in disbelief.

_This really fucking sucks._

"Talk to Rose. Maybe it isn't what you think. I know how it feels to be accused of something I didn't do. If you really care about her, let her explain. If she chooses him, then tell her to fuck off. Find a better girl. You shouldn't have much trouble looking like… that," I reassured.

Emmett didn't even crack a smile, but his thoughts did sound a bit more hopeful.

Suddenly my phone chimed with a new message.

It was from Alice.

**Jasper and I aren't going to make it. Something came up. I'll explain tomorrow – A**

**Everything okay? –E**

**It will be :) – A**

I shook my head in confusion before explaining to Emmett that it would just be the two of us until Bella arrived.

* * *

**A/N**

A Quileute woman has been killed - was the wolves and who was the woman? So Emmett already knows where Rosalie is. What will happen when they finally get together? Will Alice and Jasper try to lie about what happened or will Edward see the truth and call them out on it? Thoughts? Theories?

Until tomorrow...


	43. Chapter 43

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

**Warning** - The following chapter contains content that could be a trigger for physical abuse.

* * *

**Playlist - '2+2=5' - by Radiohead**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

****Bella****

As soon as I heard the little _ding_ the dryer made when my clothes were finished, I tossed my robe aside and dressed as quickly as possible, loving the way the warm fabric felt against my chilly skin.

I was so frustrated that Charlie hadn't taken care of the laundry like he said he would. It wasn't a difficult task. Everything had been pre-sorted, so all he had to do was dump the basket in the machine and then half an hour later, toss the wet clothes in the dryer, but no he was too busy doing… whatever the hell he did before going to work.

_God, I'm beginning to sound like a nagging wife…_

Once I was dressed, I pulled my hair into a loose pony-tail and hopped on my motorcycle.

Charlie hated this thing. He was furious when I drove it home that first day – just couldn't believe I'd even want such a thing. I had to admit, my initial motivation in getting it was to help sell my bitch persona, but once I drove it around a few times without Seth helping me, I was completely addicted – all that raw power between my legs, and the vibrations…

The drive to the center didn't take very long. Since gaining my ability, I felt freedom – the freedom to drive as fast as I'd wanted - to do anything, be anything I wanted. With the idea of a long life stretching out in front of me, I felt empowered – I could be reckless.

No sooner had I begun to feel excitement over my ability, the memory of my friends deaths began to weigh heavily on me. If it came down to it, would I have the strength to save them, was it even possible?

My feet trudged through the mud as I walked the short distance from the parking lot to the shed. On my way there, I could hear Emmett and Edward talking.

I expected to hear solemn voices, worry or fear. Instead I heard them laughing loudly. They were so involved in their conversation, they didn't even notice when I walked in.

"She was like _don't you be playing with yourself, Emmett Aaron McCarty – you'll go blind_," Emmett said, trying to keep from cracking up. Edward was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was clutching his side as if in pain. "I told you that my Gran was blind right?"

"Oh fuck…" Edward wheezed, laughing harder.

"So I was like – _is that what happened to you, Gran?"_ he finished, shaking slightly with the effort to keep it bottled up.

They looked too cute, sitting there all chummy, making each other laugh. I was pretty sure they would be really good as friends – balance each other out.

Knowing we had more important things to be thinking about, reluctantly, I made my presence known.

"Hey, B," Emmett greeted, slightly breathless.

Edward looked up at me, smiling brightly before motioning for me to come over to the couch.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked wanting to be brought into the loop.

Edward cast an apologetic glance at Emmett before clearing his throat "Well, something happened with Alice and Jasper – they aren't coming, and umm…. Rosalie she uhh… was busy," he replied, his tone taking on that solemn timbre I expected earlier.

Emmett grimaced, making it obvious that he knew exactly what she was up to.

I closed my eyes in frustration, hating that she was hurting my friend, but knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"We'll figure out what we can and fill the others in first thing tomorrow," I decided, noticing that both guys looked grateful for the change in subject. "So, let's hear it. Tell us what happened yesterday."

Mostly for Emmett's benefit, Edward went through the whole day, starting when he got home from my house and his confrontation with his father, to discovering his other ability and the field, then hearing the wolves and the conversation he'd had with his parents.

It was all so overwhelming, but even more so when I thought about Jacob and Seth.

I needed to know if they'd changed, if they were… evil.

"Maybe I should call Leah?"

"Leah?" Edward asked.

"Yeah… she's umm about to be my step-sister soon, and she's Seth's sister and Jacob's girlfriend. She'd probably know better than anyone about what was going on," I explained, wondering if either of them would think it was a bad idea.

Hearing no complaints, I pulled out my phone and dialed Leah's cell, wanting to make sure I didn't talk to anyone else.

"Hello?" Leah's weary voice came in over the line.

"Leah, hey… is everything okay?" I hedged, feeling a sense of dread all of a sudden.

"No," she choked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not sure I really wanted to know.

"Didn't Charlie tell you?" she asked as if it pained her to speak about it.

"No… uhh he was gone this morning before I woke up. Tell me, Leah… what's going on?"

I heard her sniffling, and I felt bad for pressing her any further.

"My… my cousin, Emily… she was… attacked," Leah choked out. I was about to ask if she was going to be okay, but Leah beat me to the punch "She's… gone."

"Oh fuck, Leah," I replied, completely stunned. I didn't know Emily too well, but I'd met her a few times. She seemed like a nice person.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from asking what happened, but yet again Leah was there answering my internal questions.

"It was some kind of animal attack… and fuck Jacob and Seth are gone… I haven't seen them since last night. They don't even know what happened. Seth doesn't fucking know his cousin is dead…" she sobbed. "I'm sorry… I can't… I need to go."

Without further word, the line disconnected and I was left dumbfounded.

"The wolves killed Seth and Leah's cousin." I explained emotionlessly. I guess that explained why Charlie forgot the laundry. I suddenly wished I could take back the angry voicemail message I left him earlier that morning. He was probably sitting at Sue's comforting his distraught fiancé and soon to be step-daughter and I was bitching about laundry.

Both guys sat there silently, unsure what to say, but I could feel it – the fear. It was stifling.

My thoughts became coherent just long enough to remember I needed to tell them the rest "Seth and Jacob went missing last night. No one knows where they are," I told them, knowing what the implications of that meant. They were likely to have already turned.

Where the hell is Alice? We need another vision.

* * *

**A/N**

Thoughts? Theories?

Until tomorrow...


	44. Chapter 44

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Thanks to CaraNo my pre-reader!

* * *

**Playlist - 'As I Fall' - by Future Islands **

* * *

**Chapter 44**

****Edward****

Emmett and I sat there dumbfounded as we watched Bella's expression become more and more grim. It was obvious the girl on the other line was terribly distraught. Something bad had happened.

I was almost afraid to find out what it was.

Once Bella explained what happened with Seth and Leah's cousin Emily, my thoughts were running wild. I couldn't help but assume this so-called 'animal attack' was the first of many murders that the wolves would commit.

"I need to call my dad," Bella said sadly, and a deep frown marred her pretty face.

She didn't show any indication that she wanted us to leave, in fact she wrapped her hand around mine, linking our fingers together as she waited on her dad to answer.

"Dad, hey I just talked to Leah," she said, her voice filled with anguish. I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms and never let go. "Yeah… no I won't go anywhere near the woods. I promise."

He must have been talking to her about something because she was quiet for a long time.

"Are you staying at Sue's tonight? Yeah… I understand. I'll be sure to lock the doors…. but Dad, I don't really have anywhere else to stay tonight… no… umm… Jessica and I aren't on speaking terms anymore. I'll be fine." She gave a long sigh, making it obvious that he wasn't in the mood to compromise. "Look… maybe I could stay with Emmett and his grandmother?" she hedged shooting Emmett and pleading glance.

"Really? You're really gonna let me spend the night at a boy's house?" Bella asked skeptically.

Emmett and I tried not to laugh when we vaguely heard Bella's dad's voice on the other line saying something about Emmett being 'harmless'. Bella gave a warning glance before turning her attention back to the Chief.

"Fine… I'll find out if it's okay. If I can't then I promise to call Jessica and make amends. I'll text you later to let you know where I'll be staying," she said. After a moment or more of talking she finally ended the call.

"Wow… that was fucking embarrassing," she muttered, her face turning an attractive shade of pink. "Dad's staying out at the reservation tonight, but I guess you heard that right?"

"Yeah, you can stay over. As long as your quiet, Gran won't even notice you're there," Emmett said supportively. Though in his mind he was imagining his grandmother and how oblivious she'd been the last few nights. His thought then turned sad again, thinking about the previous night that he'd spent sad and alone. Not wanting to invade his privacy anymore than I already had, I turned down the volume on his thoughts and looked over to Bella, debating whether or not I could talk her into staying with me instead.

_Just go for it. The worst she can do is say no…_

_That would really fucking suck if she said no, though_.

_Fucking ask her dipshit_.

"You could stay with me instead," I offered quietly, turning my head away from her possible rejection.

"Yeah?" she asked hopefully.

"I could take you out tonight too, like I'd planned last night," I suggested, hoping she'd go for it. I could see the silent battle of emotions and I didn't need to be a mind reader to sense that she felt guilty after Leah's news "You've had a bad week. Why not relax a bit… try to take your mind off your troubles?"

I looked over at Emmett who was watching our exchange in amusement. I shook my head and looked back to Bella for her answer.

"Okay, but you'll need to use your… ability to make sure we don't get caught. That would be an awful impression to make on our first date."

.

.

.

Seeing that there wasn't much else for the three of us to do without the others, Emmett left and Bella and I hopped on her motorcycle to go back to her place.

It was still pretty early, so I had to wonder what kind of naughty business we might get up to while we were alone.

Fuck… I could feel my cock getting hard as I pressed against her back.

_Could she feel it?_

The slight shift of her body against mine let me know she probably could.

Damn… I wanted another repeat performance of what happened in the locker room the other day.

"Coming in?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I replied thickly, clearing my throat nervously and then my head, trying to purge the impure thoughts I was having about Bella, but that was a fucking useless task. I doubted my ability to ever be able to think of her in any innocent capacity.

"You want some lunch?" she asked once we were finally in the house.

"Come here," I urged her, stepping forward a bit. She did as I asked, closing the distance between us, her lips pressing against mine perfectly.

"Fuck," I groaned against her lips, loving the way her hands began to roam my torso. Wanting every inch of her pressed against me, I shifted my hips, firmly grinding myself against her.

"Yeah," she moaned letting me move closer, walking us backwards until her back met the counter top. "God, so good."

Feeling a bit bold, I placed my hand against her hip before sliding it underneath her top and up to grab one of her tits. She must have enjoyed what I was doing, because her back arched, pressing her more fully into my hand.

"Upstairs," she mumbled against my lips, but I wasn't sure I'd heard her correctly.

"Hmm?" I replied distractedly, my mouth finding the silky skin of her neck.

"Want to go to my room?" she asked as soon as my lips left hers.

"Fuck."

_As if I'd ever say no to that…_

As soon as I let myself imagine what it would be like to be with Bella – to fuck her, the girl from Starbuck's thoughts filled my mind, reminding me that I was apparently terrible in bed.

Suddenly I wanted to be transported back to that day in my car, so I could ask that girl how to be better - find out what I did wrong.

I was pretty certain that being sober was step in the right direction, but then what?

Anxiously, I followed Isabella up the stairs, knowing that I was totally gonna fuck this up.

* * *

**A/N**

Poor Edward... he just doesn't know what to do with himself, now that he's lost his swagger. Thought? Theories?

Until tomorrow...


	45. Chapter 45

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Thanks to **CaraNo** my pre-reader!

Important A/N at the bottom...

* * *

**Playlist - '†elepa†hy' - by ††† (Crosses)**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

****Bella****

Wordlessly, Edward followed me up to my room, looking a bit tense.

_Is he nervous?_

I squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, hoping he'd be as supportive of me when I told him that I wasn't ready to have sex with him yet.

We were fortunate enough to be completely alone which was a rare opportunity, but I just wasn't ready to go that far yet. As long as Edward remained the respectful guy he'd been over the last few days, I was sure he'd be open to what I had planned and wouldn't push me for more.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him, searching his eyes for the answer. For a moment he looked as though he was fighting the urge to lie, instead he sighed, sounding resigned.

"You're… too good for me. Are you sure you… umm want your first time to be with me?" he asked sadly, closing his intense green eyes so I couldn't see the shame. I was surprised he assumed I was a virgin. It was the truth, but I had been slightly embarrassed for him to know that. Had it not been for the sincere expression on his face, I'd have snapped at him for making assumptions about me. I just didn't have it in me to be that way, so I let down my guard a bit, giving him a glimpse of how I really felt.

"Edward," I breathed, cupping his cheek. "I care about you…" _Understatement_ "…there is no one I'd rather be my first than you."

"Yeah?" he whispered uncertainly, and if anything he looked even more nervous.

Could I tell him? Was he ready to know the extent of my... feelings for him? I didn't want to make him feel overwhelmed or to put any more pressure on him… but what if something happened tomorrow?

_What if the wolves attack and I can't get to him to heal him before it's too late?_

_Could he die never knowing I love him?_

_Fuck_… I couldn't let those worries dictate my life… push me into doing something I wasn't ready for.

Maybe I wasn't ready to tell him I loved him yet, but I could at least give him _something_ to show him the way he made me feel – warm him up to the idea of being loved by me.

"It's always been you," I admitted, hoping he didn't think I was pathetic for pining over him for so long.

"Bella… God," he whispered, looking even more pained than before "That's why you came that day? I knew you weren't stupid enough to fall for Jane and Kate's trick, but you came because… why?"

"I liked you… a lot."

He wrapped his arms around me so tight, like he thought I was going to fly away.

"You believed in me, when no one else did… after everyone else gave up on me – even after what I did to you…" he shook his head as if trying to dispel some painful thought "you're… you're…"

"What?" I whispered, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

"The most amazing person I've ever met," he admitted, in a voice that was thick with emotion. At that, I kissed him hard, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Fuck," he groaned against my lips, pressing his erection into my hip with unrestrained passion.

I hummed, loving the way he kissed me so perfectly, meeting every push and pull giving so much, making me feel so right.

"The bed?" I asked when he finally pulled away to take a breather.

"Uhh…" he said looking slightly panicked.

"Just to make out… and maybe a little more…" I hinted watching his face relax only slightly. I felt like I should clarify so he didn't expect more than I was willing to give him at the moment "I'm not ready to go all the way yet, but that doesn't mean we can't… try other things…"

I knew Edward was used to jumping right in bed with a girl – so imagine my surprise when he looked more relieved than disappointed. I tried not to take his relief as a sign that he wasn't attracted to me, instead I decided that he must just be on the same page as I was – wanting to take things slower than he normally did.

"Okay – what did you have in mind, baby?" he asked seductively, his anxiety seemed to have evaporated. I giggled in response, sounding every bit like the love-sick schoolgirl that I was.

"Why don't you join me on the bed and find out?" I asked him, finally feeling free to explore his body the way I always dreamed.

As we scrambled eagerly to my bed, our hands immediately reached out frantically grasping at each other – reminding me of the way he felt pressed against me, his hands roaming my body the way they had in the locker room.

"Yes," I hissed when his hand slipped between us to stroke me between my legs, his fingers pressing against the seam of my blue jeans, rubbing my needy clit. The clothing barrier between us only left me feeling frustrated and unsatisfied, definitely wanting more.

"Hold on," I told him breathlessly, before unbuttoning my jeans. He looked surprised but pleased at my boldness, his hand hovering over the button-fly of his own jeans in question.

"Yeah," I replied answering his silent question "I want to see you."

"Fuck," he groaned before deftly unbuttoning his pants leaving both in just our shirts and underwear. Still feeling overdressed, I removed my t – shirt, tossing it on the floor in a pool beside our jeans. Taking his cues from me, Edward followed removing his shirt as well.

My eyes roamed his chest, staring unapologetically at everything he had to offer. I wasn't sure what part I liked best – his lightly muscled chest, the happy trail leading to waistband of his boxers, or the rather large erection that was only a centimeter away from popping out those boxers.

God, he looked good enough to eat – and that was exactly what I intended to do.

* * *

**A/N**

**Until further notice ASBO will continue daily posting Monday-Friday until it is complete. I need the weekend to stay ahead in writing and replenishing chapters.**

It sounds like our girl is about to throw Edward a bone and help him get a little... relief!

So yeah... still a lot of unanswered questions, but I thought our favorite couple deserved some lemony fun before the shit hits the fan. Thought? Theories?

Until Monday...


	46. Chapter 46

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Thanks to **CaraNo** my pre-reader!

**WARNING - Explicit Content - This chapter is mostly smut, so if you aren't into that sort of thing feel free to skip this chapter as you won't miss much plot at all.**

* * *

**Playlist - Marble House - by The Knife **

* * *

**Chapter 46**

****Edward****

Our hands were everywhere, sliding over smooth skin – tickling, massaging, caressing, making each other shiver and sigh and pant and moan. It was almost too much, and yet nowhere near enough.

Feeling bolder as she grazed the tip of my cock through my tented shorts, I reach to cup her, groaning when I felt how wet she was through her panties. The idea that I could make her feel that way – get her hot – was making me feel powerful, like less of a fucking failure.

"Can I touch you?" I whispered against her ear, loving the way she shivered under because of my heated words.

"Yeah," she practically whimpered arching into my hand. At her consent, I pulled my hand away only to slip it inside her panties, sliding my fingers down to stroke her slick pussy.

"So fucking hot," I groaned, thrusting my hips forcefully at the thought of being inside her. Faster and faster my fingers slipped through, rubbing against her clit, loving the way her eyes rolled back from the pleasure she was feeling at my touch. I could feel my confidence returning, happy that whatever I was doing seemed to be working.

I couldn't read her thoughts, so I didn't _really_ know if I was making her feel good, but Bella seemed too honest to bullshit me by faking a reaction. I was pretty certain she wasn't _that_ good of an actress anyway.

I was captivated by her face and the way her skin seemed to flush slightly, turning pink under my hands. My heart beat so much faster seeing her begin to come apart while I held herin my arms.

_So fucking beautiful._

"Edward… oh, God," she moaned as she found her release. I rubbed her slowly as she came down, letting her bury her face in the crook of my neck.

Gently, I slipped my fingers out of her panties. I was about to wipe my hand on her blanket, when I had a curious urge to taste them… to taste her.

I brought my hand to my lips – fuck just the scent of her was so erotic my cock was even harder than before. I couldn't stop myself from tasting.

_Oh my… fuck… Shit – I definitely should have went down on her instead of fucking her with my fingers._

_Idiot._

I guess I would just have to try that _next_ time.

"I need to see you…" she said abruptly, startling me from my inner monologue. I caught her glancing down at my cock, seeing that my thrusting had caused the swollen tip to slip out. "…all of you."

"Please," I groaned, definitely not opposed to begging for relief.

At my words, Bella disentangled herself from my arms, so she could hover over me. Hungrily, her eyes roamed my body before she grasped the waistband of my boxers and started to pull them down over my cock. I knew my eyes were wide with disbelief that she was doing this so boldly. I loved that she wasn't being shy – she definitely made up for my intimacy issues.

Before I could even process her actions, she had my cock in her hands and was licking up and down my entire length like it was fucking ice cream cone on the verge of melting.

"Jesus," I yelled, not expecting her to just go at it like that. I had to think of the nastiest shit possible to keep from blowing my fucking load all over her face. That would have been humiliating. "Fuck, Bella."

"You like that?" she asked seductively, before giving me another long lick then slipping the tip between her lips, letting her hot tongue swirl around it.

_So fucking perfect._

"Yeah," I replied, barely coherent. I had to shut my eyes, knowing that if I kept watching that shit – I was a goner.

With ease, Bella sucked me into her mouth taking most of my length and sucking me so good, I was sure I'd die from cumming too hard.

"You like it when I suck you?" she asked a few seconds later, before licking me again and then letting her hand join the mix, so she could slowly stroke me.

_That did it._

"Oh… fuck, I'm gonna…" I grunted, trying to push her off, but she just kept going, sucking me back in her mouth, swallowing everything.

"Oh my God," I groaned, I my body practically turned to jelly, melting into the soft mattress.

"Hmm… yeah," she replied a little breathless from all the enthusiasm she put into making me feel good.

Even more after that, I wished I would have gone down on her – maybe it wasn't too late.

"Are you still…" I began but wasn't sure how to ask "I mean do you want me to umm… go down on you too?"

Her face turned red and she began to stammer like she had the last time I asked her. "N-no… umm… that's okay… uh… maybe next time?" she said slightly anxious.

Her reaction confused me, making me wonder why she wouldn't let me. I was pretty sure last time I asked she'd been about to say that no one had ever done that for her before. Maybe she was self-conscious about her body, or maybe she was just worried I wouldn't like it or something – that was a fucking absurd concept, but maybe it was just something I'd have to convince her to try.

It wasn't like I was the pussy-eating king or anything, far from it, but now that I'd had a taste – it was something I really wanted to try.

"Let's get ready for our date, okay?" she suggested, and I could tell the suggestion wasn't really open for debate. She was trying to change the subject. Not wanting to put any pressure on her I let it go… for now.

"Okay," I agreed kissing her lightly, making her moan a little. "Thank you for that, by the way. You were wonderful."

"You're welcome… you too," she replied, blushing adorably.

* * *

**A/N**

So yeah... that was like pure smut... Plot is returning tomorrow. Thoughts? Theories?

I also wanted to give you all a heads up that me and a few other authors are hosting an Anonymous O/S contest called **Tales From The Void **I will provide all the details in my next update!

Until Tomorrow...


	47. Chapter 47

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Thanks to **CaraNo** my pre-reader!

**Important Announcement in the A/N**

* * *

**Playlist - This Is Now - by The Knife**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

****Bella****

Edward and I got ready quickly, so we could go on to Port Angeles. He wanted to take me to this little Italian place his parents always went to, but as soon as we stepped through the doors we were headed right back out again.

We ended up spotting Kate and Tyler – Edward's old friends from the academy, eating dinner in a nearby booth. Well, Edward spotted them, but I only recognized Kate as one of the bitches who dumped chocolate milk on my head. Edward went on to explain that Tyler was apparently the one who ratted him out to the cops.

According to Edward, Tyler had been busted with pot earlier that day and the police wanted to use him to try to catch a 'bigger fish.' Instead of turning his dealer over, Tyler went looking for Edward who he knew was almost always holding something illegal. The police let Tyler off with a warning as they were all too happy to have their 'bigger fish' in someone famous like Edward.

I knew he was still really bitter about having lost his sponsors and the ability to compete in the Olympics – who wouldn't be? But he had to know that he was better off now – except for the whole 'throat ripped by wolves' prophecy.

Thankfully, Edward didn't want to stick around and risk having to talk to either of those assholes. He grabbed onto my hand and we walked over to the closest diner down the street, talking casually – easily. There were no awkward pauses or anxious smiles. Other than seeing those fuckers, we were having a really nice time.

"Want a milkshake?" he asked after I took a final bite of my cheeseburger.

"I don't think I could finish it," I replied with a laugh, eyeing my empty plate.

He grinned slightly and I couldn't help but smile in response.

"We could share it?" he offered, raising his brow at me in question. I laughed and nodded, all too pleased that Edward was looking so carefree and happy, even with all the darkness that loomed ahead.

Edward ordered a peanut butter fudge milkshake for us and when it arrived, he motioned for me to lean forward and drink from the other straw. I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness of it all, but leaned forward and took a sip anyway.

"Oh my God," Edward moaned. At first I thought there was something wrong but he kept talking "this is so fucking good."

I laughed at his dramatics taking another sip. It was a pretty great milkshake, but not _that_ great.

"You don't even understand, Bella. Since I've been in training I haven't been allowed shit like milkshakes and cheeseburgers. I was lucky they let me have coffee on occasion," he explained.

"Well drink up then," I said laughing "I told you I wouldn't be able to finish one myself.

.

.

After dinner, Edward suggested we take a walk down the pier. My heart-rate was really picking up as Edward held my hand, wrapping it firmly in his, making me blush like the lovesick fool I was.

"Are we umm… together now?" he asked nervously, looking anywhere but at me "I mean like… _together_, together?"

"Do you want to be?" I hedged, shocked that he – the ex-manwhore was even bringing it up.

"Do you?" he replied a bit defensively.

_Suck it up Bella. You're going to have to stick your neck out if you want results_.

I sighed heavily, tightening my grip on Edward's hand. "I just want _you_, Edward – in whatever capacity I can have you," I admitted, feeling my face flame slightly at my candid response. Maybe I'd been too forthcoming, too desperate.

"You want me?" he asked in disbelief. Unable to stop myself I rolled my eyes at his sweetness.

"Of course I want you, silly," I pulled him closer, and stood on my toes, so I could show him how much. Sensing that I wanted to kiss him, he met me halfway, leaning forward so I could reach his mouth with mine.

Before either of us was anywhere near done kissing, my phone buzzed in my pocket – startling us both. Looking down at the screen I realized it was my dad. I had gotten so distracted that I forgot to call him back to tell him whether I was staying with Emmett or Jessica.

Wide-eyed, I placed a single finger over my lips, warning Edward to be quiet.

"Sorry, Dad" I said as soon as I answered the call.

"Goddamnit, Bella. You had me worried, with all that's going on, you should have called me by now," he chastised, making me feel like a child.

"I am sorry. I just didn't realize how late it had gotten."

"So where are you staying then?"

Not wanting to out-right lie, I answered him being as vague as possible "I guess I'll be spending the night with a boy," I told him, hoping he'd think I was referring to Emmett.

"You better be sleeping on that boy's couch," he grumbled, knowing good and well there were no sexual feelings between Emmett and me. Even looking like an Adonis, Emmett didn't hold a candle to Edward, at least to me.

"Not a problem," I carefully evaded.

He grumbled something I couldn't hear, but I ignored it.

Suddenly, I remembered a key piece of information I had overlooked before. Knowing Charlie would have the answer, I decided to pose my question to him "So I guess community service is cancelled then?" I asked, trying not to show the excitement in my voice. Edward looked at me, slightly confused by my question.

"No. Why would you think that?" he replied, making that hope instantly deflate.

"Well Jacob is still... umm... missing... isn't he?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, but tomorrow's been taken care of, Officer Hernandez is filling in," he replied.

"Eleazar?" I practically yelped.

"Well it was either him or Newton, Bells, and we both know that wouldn't have been appropriate," he replied.

"I would have rather had Newton than Eleazar," I replied, pouting slightly.

"Yeah, well… I didn't think Newton could survive another run in with you, not to mention the others. You kid's would run all over him and nothing would get done," he explained. He had me there. Newton was a fucking push-over – wasn't too hard to literally push him over either, I thought to myself.

"I gotta go, Bells," he replied, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You be safe, and stay away from the woods."

"Promise," I replied, ending the call.

"It's time to go," I told Edward. On the way back to his car, I filled him in on my conversation. Mostly, he was curious about Officer Hernandez.

"He's fucking douche," I grumbled irritably. "He's like a fucking drill sergeant, always yelling at people. I used to think it was funny, especially when he yelled at Officer Newton, but now… fuck. I really don't want to have to deal with him tomorrow."

"Maybe he won't be that bad since we're just kids?" Edward asked hopefully. I could do nothing but frown at him. I knew better than to think Eleazar would treat us any differently.

_Fuck… tomorrow was gonna suck ass._

* * *

**A/N**

They are finally _together_, together and they had a sweet date too! So the kids have a new probation worker to deal with... hope nothing bad happens to him... Thoughts? Theories?

**As for the important announcement, I just wanted everyone to know that I am hosting an anonymous O/S contest with five other authors. The contest is called 'Tales From The Void' We will be accepting entries with a Sci-Fi or Fantasy theme. For Contest details visit the following link - www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~talesfromthevoidcontest**

Until Tomorrow...


	48. Chapter 48

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Thanks to **CaraNo** my pre-reader!

* * *

**Playlist - Into The Light - by Siouxsie and the Banshees**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

****Edward****

Rather than worry about tomorrow and our new probation worker, I was worried about sneaking Bella into my parents unnoticed – apparently, all that worry was for nothing, when we got to my house they were nowhere in sight.

Just to be certain, I opened up my mind, searching for their inner voices, but finding nothing.

"We're… umm… alone," I told her nervously, but groaned a little when she shyly began biting her plump lower lip. Shaking the impure thoughts from my head, I led her inside. A note on the kitchen counter explained that Mom had a meeting with her book club and Dad was called in to the hospital on an emergency. "Want to see my room?"

She nodded, letting me take her hand.

_Fuck_… I was holding my _girlfriend's_ hand and taking her up to my room – Bella my fucking awesome, fucking perfect girlfriend, who I totally didn't deserve.

"So much music… this is really great, Edward," she said enthusiastically, eyeing my music collection. The few girls I'd ever let see my room always went straight for the trophy case wanting to look at all my awards, but not Bella – she was interested in a deeper part of me – not what I could do, but who I was.

To my surprise, Bella and I didn't immediately feel the need to jump right into bed. We spent over an hour, talking favorite songs, trying to stump each other with knowledge of obscure bands. We got so carried away that I almost didn't hear my Mom's inner voice until she was halfway up the stairs, on her way to my room.

"Hide," I hissed, pointing to my bathroom. Bella scrambled into the bathroom quietly, slipping out of sight just as Mom knocked on my door. "It's open."

Mom came in to tell me goodnight, and thankfully didn't say anything embarrassing. The last thing I wanted was Bella hearing my mom ask me about my sticky sheets or if I had enough clean underwear.

When Mom was gone, Bella came out and sat next to me on the bed. She looked tired, but as much as I wanted to fool around with her I was feeling pretty exhausted too.

"Ready to go to sleep?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair as she yawned sleepily.

"I think so," she mumbled, yawning again, this time making me yawn.

"I'm gonna lock the door. If their thoughts don't wake me a knock on the door will," I told her, making sure she knew I wouldn't let us get caught.

Satisfied, Bella changed out of her clothes and into one of my t-shirts. I gave her a pair of my boxers to wear too, but they kept falling off until she rolled the waistband a few times.

Seeing her in my clothes was really testing my willpower, making things… _hard_ – literally. I discreetly adjusted myself before slipping into bed next to Bella.

Unlike like the night before last when we tried to keep our distance, Bella immediately ignored the fluffy pillows on my bed in favor of laying her head on my chest.

"Is this okay?" she whispered in the dark.

"More than okay," I replied, kissing her forehead.

.

.

"Dad's asleep, but Mom is downstairs waiting for me, so she can say bye before she leaves for the day," I told Bella, who just stepped out of my bathroom, freshly showered. _Wet_. Damn – need to get my mind out of the fucking gutter.

I'd gotten up a few minutes before Bella and grabbed a shower myself. Thankfully my range extended enough that I could hear mom downstairs thinking about color swatches and fabric for some room she was planning to redecorate, while Dad was dreaming and his thoughts were mostly quiet.

At least I'd know if either of them were planning to come up to pay me a visit.

After making a quick trip down to say goodbye to Mom, I walked happily back upstairs bearing breakfast. Bella smiled and gratefully accepted the whole grain blueberry muffin and shared my coffee.

It was almost time to go to the center.

"Do you think today is… _the day_?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," I told her sadly wanting nothing more than to lock her in my room and spend the day making love to her instead of risking our lives at the community center.

"I'm scared," she whispered, and when I looked at her, there were tears streaming down her face. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close as I could.

"Bella… you don't have anything to be scared of. _You_ are going to survive this," I told her adamantly. She was the only one of us I knew for certain would get out this completely unscathed.

"I'm not scared for me… I don't want to lose you," she whispered sadly tightening her grip on my neck. At her words, my fucking heart was pounding in my chest, making me feel powerful and weak all at once.

"I love you," I blurted, not even considering the words as they left my mouth, but knowing deep down that they were the truest words I'd ever spoken.

Bella let out a gasp of shock, and I wasn't sure what that meant. Suddenly, I felt incredibly self-conscious and worried that I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Did you mean it?" she whispered, pulling back so she could look me in the eyes. Searching her gaze, she gave nothing away. Her expression was carefully blank.

I couldn't lie, not to Bella.

"Yeah," I replied, looking away in embarrassment. I was the one blushing now.

"Look at me?" she asked, her voice so much softer, immediately soothing my aching heart – I couldn't not look.

"Edward, I love you too," she practically whimpered. Unable to control the emotions welling up inside me at her confession, I attacked her mouth kissing her passionately till I thought my legs were going to give out.

The alarm on my phone popped our little love-bubble, sending us back to reality.

_Time to go back to the community center._

* * *

**A/N**

We have ILY's! Did you guys think it would come this soon? Was it too soon? Thoughts? Theories?

**Don't forget to put the 'Tales From The Void' contest on alert! We will be accepting entries with a Sci-Fi or Fantasy theme beginning February 10th through March 31st. For additional Contest details visit the following link - www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~talesfromthevoidcontest**

Until Tomorrow...


	49. Chapter 49

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Thanks to **CaraNo** my pre-reader!

* * *

**Playlist - 'The Four of Us Are Dying' - by NIN**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

****Edward****

It wasn't too hard for Bella and me to sneak out without my dad noticing. Thankfully, she trusted me and my ability.

The drive to the community center was pretty quiet, mostly filled with meaningful glances and goofy lovesick grins. It was kind of awesome.

But all those gooey-sweet thoughts evaporated when Bella and I pulled up to the community center and spotted the others out front. Emmett, Pixie, and Jasper were sitting on the steps talking, looking like they were having a serious discussion, and Rosalie was leaning against her car staring at Emmett, who seemed to be ignoring her.

As soon as she saw us pull in, her head shot up and she looked at Bella like she was ready to murder her. The moment I caught her thoughts, I realized my initial assessment wasn't that far off. Less than a second later Rosalie appeared at Bella's door, practically ripping it open and off its hinges. Thank fuck she didn't have Emmett's ability or she could have.

"You told him didn't you - you loudmouth bitch," she whispered angrily pointing at Bella.

"What the fuck, Rose?" Bella replied defensively, pushing her way past the angry girl.

"She thinks you told Emmett about her little lunch date at the country club with Royce," I said angrily, ignoring the hateful thoughts Rosalie directed at me at the mention of said date "She didn't by the way."

"Then she told you and you told him, right?" she spat, practically in my face as she teleported herself in front of me to poke me hard in the chest.

Calmly I placed my hands on her shoulders to still her from causing me bodily harm, but she simply disappeared, moving out of my reach.

"Stop fucking around, Rose. We didn't tell Emmett, your bitch of a mother did," I shouted, realizing I'd been a bit too loud and had caught the other's attention.

"Emmett?" she said sadly, thinking about how much she hated her parents for making her feel like she had to be someone she wasn't – for making Emmett hate her.

"He doesn't," I whispered loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes met mine quickly and I relaxed, seeing some of the anger beginning to evaporate from her stare. "He doesn't hate you. He's just really hurt. You know?"

Her thoughts were a mess. She had no idea how to fix it – to explain the way her parents made her feel – what they made her do.

"Just tell him the truth. Emmett is a much better guy than those dipshits you've dated before. I think he'll understand," I told her.

_I'm sorry_ – she though before giving me a small smile.

"Apologize to Bella and Emmett – not me."

.

.

It didn't take us long to get dressed into our orange suits. We were eager to get this nonsense over so we could sneak out to the shed and talk about what was going on.

As we were getting changed, Pixie began addressing me with her thoughts.

_I had another vision. Nod if you can hear me._

I nodded subtly as I sat, tying my tennis shoes.

_It would be easier if I just show you – too hard to try to explain it._

Suddenly images filled my mind – _The six of us are standing on the side of the road picking up trash then the vision changes slightly and Jasper is suddenly looking strangely intense and afraid. In an instant his eyes turn pitch black just like Bella's had when she was healing someone – his arms and fingers fully extend in front of him as if he's trying to push them as far away from his body as possible_.

Pixie seemed to be thinking in slow motion, like she was slowing the vision down so I wouldn't miss anything important. The next thing she showed me was a large SUV that came hurtling toward her. She then focused back on Jasper's hands and the way his fingertips suddenly began to illuminate, like light was pouring out of them.

_Faster than I can blink, vine like strings of light explode from his fingertips, like bolts of lightning firing across the sky. The force of the blast is so strong that the SUV skids off its crash course for Pixie and into a guardrail before it bursts into flames_.

_Don't tell the others yet_.

The vision ended leaving me dumbstruck with way too many questions not to be able to voice them.

I gave her a look that must have been pretty intense because she visibly cringed and nodded.

_I've known since yesterday… something happened with Jasper's father_. An image of a charred body filled my mind and I nearly shit my pants – it was so fucked up.

"What the fuck?" I shouted making everyone look at me in shock.

"Sorry," I said quietly, shaking my head in embarrassment.

_But really what the fuck was that? _I thought angrily, my head spinning. I kept waiting for Pixie to explain, but all she kept thinking of was hanging on to Jasper for dear life. Wanting an explanation, I searched Jaspers thoughts, but he was focused on thinking about stocking groceries for some reason. His mind kept flashing images, but they would be gone faster than I could pick them out.

Dude was blocking me, I was sure of it.

Not getting anything from him, I waited a second, watching as he walked over to one of the stalls to change into his jumpsuit. Once he was inside, I walked over and grabbed Pixie, pulling her away from the group.

Before I could even say a word, she placed her hand over my lips to keep me quiet.

_Before you start freaking out let me say that first… it was an accident… technically self-defense… second his dad actually deserved it – he'd been brutally beating him for years. So many scars Edward… you don't even know…_

Pixie was crying and I just couldn't stand it. I gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, but froze in shock when she wrapped her arms around me for a hug.

Awkwardly, I patted her back until she seemed to be comfortable letting me go.

_Jasper didn't want anyone to know what happened with his dad, but there was no way you wouldn't pick up on it in our thoughts at some point. I thought it would be better if I came right out and told you rather than you jumping to the wrong_ _conclusions_. _Of course they'll need to know about his ability, but can we keep the rest between us?_

I nodded reluctantly, but understood.

_As you can tell from that vision, we have bigger things to worry about – like how to make sure Jasper doesn't accidently kill whoever is driving that SUV, but also make sure I don't get killed in the process either_.

"First the wolves, and now this?" I asked to no one in particular.

Pixie shrugged sadly, her inner thoughts back to replaying the vision, still looking for clues on how to prevent it.

Bella came up behind me, taking my hand in hers. Pixie looked down at our clasped hands and gave me an internal 'thumbs up.' I almost laughed out loud at the sight of the image she created of Bella and me kissing while little red hearts floated around us.

"We should have stayed in bed this morning," I muttered, giving Bella a sad smile.

* * *

**A/N**

Edward is quite the little problem solver right? Maybe he should be a therapist...

Sounds like more trouble on the horizon for our little juvenile delinquents. Thoughts? Theories?

**Don't forget to put the 'Tales From The Void' contest on alert! We will be accepting entries with a Sci-Fi or Fantasy theme beginning February 10th through March 31st. For additional Contest details visit the following link - www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~talesfromthevoidcontest**

Until Tomorrow...


	50. Chapter 50

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Thanks to **CaraNo** my pre-reader!

* * *

**Playlist - 'The Four of Us Are Dying' - by NIN**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

****Edward****

"My name is Officer Eleazar Hernandez. You are to call me Officer Hernandez," he said with finality "You... last name first, first name second." He pointed at Pixie waiting for her to answer.

"Brandon, Alice," she whispered - the tenor of her thoughts embarrassed.

Officer Hernandez pointed to Jasper next asking the same, and then Emmett, me, and Rose. When he got to Bella, he had a cruel sneer on his face "Well, well, well - Miss Swan, and how are you this morning?" he asked coldly, making me want to punch him for some reason.

Bella frowned seeming unsure about his taunting, but mumbled a quiet 'I'm fine.'

Officer Hernandez thoughts were rather boring for someone who seemed to have so much animosity for our little group. He was annoyed that he had to be here instead of working on the animal attack case. He felt like a glorified babysitter and had decided to make us miserable.

I had to stop myself from groaning when his task for us flashed through his mind.

"I want you all to head over to the shed and grab garbage bags, gloves, and some shovels – we're heading out the highway to do a little trash cleanup," he said with an evil grin.

_Fucking Bastard_.

Everyone was groaning at the idea of roadside work, but Pixie gave me a look of fear.

_The accident… it's today_…

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to escape the image of the SUV bursting into flames.

"I want you kids out by the community center van in ten minutes," Officer Hernandez ordered.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Pixie quietly as we were all walking out to the shed. Bella gave me a curious glance, but I gave her a look that hopefully said '_I'll explain later._'

"We have to tell the others," she decided. "I think it's the best chance we have of changing the future... if that's even possible."

I nodded, feeling a spark of hope at the mention of such a possibility. So far every vision Pixie had came true. This was our opportunity to test out the possibility of changing things before we had a run-in with the wolves.

.

.

.

"What the hell are you kids whispering about back there?" Officer Hernandez shouted from the front of the van, startling us. "Eyes up front."

Pixie barely had a chance to explain what she'd seen in her vision before Officer Asshole started barking out orders. It wasn't like we were planning a mutiny against him, though the idea of that sounded pretty fucking appealing at the moment.

Collectively, everyone seemed to be on the same page, all wanting to know how we could get rid of this guy. Even Jacob seemed like a better choice than this bossy fucker.

Finally we pulled up alongside the highway. It was four lanes wide and according to Officer Asshole, we were to split into two groups. He put Jasper, Emmett and Pixie on one side and Rose, Bella and me on the other. I was relieved that I got to have Bella with me – even though she didn't really need my protection, I still felt extremely protective of her, needing her close by.

It also worked that my range was wide enough that I could pick up Pixie's thoughts from across the highway, in case she had a vision.

_Better than a fucking walkie-talkie_.

As we all got started, working on our respective sides, Officer Asshole parked his van on the other end with Pixie and the others. Rather than watching from the comfort of the van, he climbed up on the hood with a newspaper and a cup of coffee.

Thankfully, it wasn't too hot out and we were all able keep clear heads. It was still warm enough that I needed to unzip my jumpsuit and tie the sleeves around my hips.

We were out there for what seemed like hours, all on edge, waiting for something to happen – to see the out of control SUV or anything out of the ordinary.

_I filled Jasper and Emmett in on the vision. They might have a plan, but we'll need either you or Rosalie to pull me out of the way – preferably you, because we still haven't tested Rosalie's ability to teleport with a person_.

_Don't let Rosie come over here, E_.

Emmett was still pretty torn up about what happened with Rosalie, but he obviously still cared about her.

"Hey Rosalie, if things start getting crazy, please don't go over there – I need you to stay here with Bella," I told her, hoping she'd listen.

She looked a bit torn for a moment but nodded. Thankfully her thoughts held no intention of disobeying my request. She was pretty fucking scared and probably couldn't have willed herself over there anyway. Just like with Bella and Jasper's powers, she had to truly want them to work or they didn't.

.

.

"I warned you he was an asshole, didn't I?" Bella reminded, shaking her head. "He's always been that way - always got mad when Dad brought me down to the station when he couldn't find a sitter. Eleazar would act like I was the biggest nuisance when I'd merely be asking a few questions."

"Fucking dick," I muttered, picking up a beer bottle and an empty cigarette pack.

_Stay away from me!_

My brow furrowed in confusion as the unfamiliar voice filled my thoughts.

_We'll rip you to shreds if you breathe a word of this to anyone, Clearwater_.

_Yeah… Clearwater… you wouldn't want to make Sam mad. He might want to pay a visit to that pretty little sister of yours_.

Fuck… Fuck… Fuck… Those were the last fucking thoughts I wanted to be hearing at the moment and from the sound of it, they were getting closer.

The Wolf Pack is coming.

* * *

**A/N**

I know I am an evil bitch for that cliffie! Thoughts? Theories?

**Don't forget to put the 'Tales From The Void' contest on alert! We will be accepting entries with a Sci-Fi or Fantasy theme beginning February 10th through March 31st. For additional Contest details visit the following link - www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~talesfromthevoidcontest**

Until Monday...


	51. Chapter 51

******Anti-Social Behavioral Order **by SoapyMayhem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or Misfits, and since this is not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Thanks to **CaraNo** my pre-reader!

Sorry I didn't post last nights chapter. I was out late watching the movie **Chronicle** which was fantastic. If you like this story, you'll love that movie!

* * *

**Playlist - 'Knife Prty' - by Deftones**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

****Edward****

I stood frozen as the scene unfolded in front of me – an enormous tan wolf suddenly emerged from the dense forest that lined the highway. From his thoughts, I assumed the wolf was Bella's friend Seth. He had just learned that one of the other wolves, Sam, had killed his cousin.

Desperate to escape, he fought against the pull to join them by running, but the Wolf Pack had no intention of letting him get away.

As the beast made the decision to cross the highway, he seemed to have no regard for the passing vehicles. Cars swerving to miss the animal went out of control, slamming into the guardrails, and suddenly I could see Pixie's vision beginning to play out right in front of my eyes.

It didn't take long for Seth to clear the highway, and seconds later another wolf, an even larger black one was crossing behind him.

As if it were some strange inevitability the achingly familiar black SUV Pixie warned me about, swerved to miss the giant wolf setting it on its fated course. It crossed the highway, slicing through oncoming traffic. "Alice," I yelled, fairly certain she couldn't hear me.

Almost as if it were in slow motion, the SUV swerved closer and closer to its destined target. Struggling to make the decision to leave Bella unprotected or to save Pixie, I had to fight an internal battle. Bella was strong – she didn't need me to protect her. Resolved, I rushed past the speeding cars, not caring who saw me.

In his thoughts, Jasper had already decided that Pixie's vision was inevitable. He was ready to fight – to play his part, and from the corner of my eye, I could already see his fingertips beginning to glow. At all costs, he was willing to protect his precious Alice. Thankfully, Emmett was there, his sharp thoughts completely focused on the plan – our attempt to change the future.

Almost from out of nowhere he launched himself at Jasper, lifting him up before practically tossing the guy several feet away from the madness.

Without Jasper to set it to flames, the SUV was headed straight for Pixie. I needed to get to her, but even as fast as I was, I wasn't going to make it in time.

"Emmett," I screamed, realizing he was the closest to saving the tiny girl.

He yelled out something unintelligible before turning toward the runaway vehicle. In his mind he showed me what he planned to do, and as fucking crazy as it was, I didn't have time to argue. Just as the SUV came barreling toward them, he was acting out his plan, rushing the SUV, slamming into the side of it with his fists, changing its course so that it was now headed for me. Thankfully, I was fast enough to dodge it before it could turn me into road kill.

I barely noticed the crunch of vehicles colliding when the wolves' thoughts began screaming out inside my mind.

_The Cold Ones – _one of the wolves thought, replaying my speed and Emmett's strength in his mind so the others could see what he'd witnessed.

_There are actual fucking vamps here?_

_Check it out Paul – we'll catch up soon – this shit with Clearwater can wait._

I looked down the street seeing one of the wolves – his dark eyes focus on us. And even as I heard all the panicked thoughts of my friends and the people in the vehicles, all I could see was him.

_I'm coming Edward. Don't move - _I vaguely heard Rosalie's voice floating through my head. Before I could even blink Rosalie, Emmett and Bella were in front of me, hands clasped tightly together.

_Holy fuck… she did it._

"Take my hand," she screamed, and without hesitation, I did as I was told.

For a moment, a feeling of nothingness overwhelmed me before I felt whole again and suddenly we were in front of a thoroughly frightened Pixie. At Rosalie's orders, she grabbed on just in time for me to see the wolf they called Paul rushing toward us, climbing over parked vehicles, frightening the people inside – not caring who saw him as long as he could rip our heads off.

"Jasper," I shouted, not seeing him, but hearing his thoughts. It took a moment before I caught sight of his shaggy blonde head moving in the grass behind the guardrail. "There," I said pointing, and almost before the words left my lips we had him.

_What the fuck?_ – Paul's inner voice was baffled by our abilities, but he still pressed forward, imagining his jaws snapping into us as he tore us to pieces.

_Not gonna get the chance, you crazy fucker._

In an instant, the carnage that surrounded us was gone, the community center now in its place.

.

.

"Emmett your hands," Bella gasped checking us all over. Jasper had a few cuts and scrapes and a sore ass from where Emmett tossed him, but he refused Bella's offer to help him. Emmett however was really suffering – his hands were red and swollen from where he punched the moving SUV. Too bad the amazing strength didn't come with a thick hide.

"Let me see," Bella said soothingly, taking Emmett's hands in hers, doing her thing.

When she whimpered from the pain of his injury I wanted nothing more than to hold her "I'm sorry, Bella. Thank you for doing that," Emmett said breathing a sigh of relief as he flexed his newly healed fingers.

"Baby," I whispered, pulling her toward me, comforting her as much as I was myself. "Are you okay?"

She nodded wordlessly against me, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

The relief I felt knowing she was okay soothed my worries, but now that the wolves were aware of us, I was more frightened than ever.

_Officer Hernandez is dead, I think_ – Alice thought quietly, making me freeze in shock. My grip on Bella tightened as Alice let her version of the scene play out in her mind…

Once she got to the point where Emmett was pushing the SUV, I began to see the major differences in the way we'd witnessed things. Rather than being focused on the wolves, Alice's eyes had followed the out of control vehicle, seeing me become a blur of motion as I quickly darted to miss it, and then watching as it crashed right into the community center van.

The last any of us had seen, Eleazar was still sitting on that van watching us. As Alice focused in on the crash, she saw the officer's lifeless form slumped over the hood of the SUV, her thoughts noticing that half his body had been trapped between the two vehicles.

* * *

**A/N**

So Rosalie's powers came in handy, but now the wolves think our kids are vamps! What are they going to do?So... I killed my first probation worker! Thoughts? Theories?

Also... has anyone seen **Chronicle**? Love to hear all your thoughts on it and especially the main kid who seemed a lot like my Jasper which was cool.

**Don't forget to put the 'Tales From The Void' contest on alert! We will be accepting entries with a Sci-Fi or Fantasy theme beginning February 10th through March 31st. For additional Contest details visit the following link - www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~talesfromthevoidcontest**

Until Monday...


End file.
